Casual Beings
by Eviltwin4Rin
Summary: SasuHina: This stories edited version will be posted in about a month or earlier, just wanted to give anyone who cares a heads up. Thank you to all who are still sending reviews or alerting it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any anime characters

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any anime characters.

Enjoy!!

Sasuke awaited Hinata to come out of the shower from trying to get the melted materials out of her hair. She had grown it out to almost her waist and man  
was it thick. She made sure her bangs just covered her eyes so if she saw anyone of interest they may not be able to see her eyes clearly. However,  
since Sasuke had to torch the building he unknowingly almost set her ablaze with it. She had shrapnel other metals that melted into her beautiful hair  
and she tried desperately to get it out. She had a sky blue tank top and black knee length leotards or tights which ever you want to call them. Sasuke  
took notice of what was in front of him thinking,

" Damn, how could I have missed this wondrous figure since I came home? What the hell was Naruto  
thinking when they broke up? I always knew he was a moron but damn to be so right and let something so gorgeous go? And he's in line to be Hokage?"

Hinata plopped on the floor and began to weep.

"I can't get all of it out.There are some pieces that are here in the top of my hair and some on my ends.  
I'll have to cut them out and then I will look horrible."

Sasuke spoke without thinking.

"You look horrible...that's highly impossible, you'd look sexy  
bald and ..."

Hinata looked up at him with a befuzzled expression and he quickly shut up. After she looked down at a pair of scissors he collected his  
thoughts after mentally body slamming himself, and sat behind her indian style.

"Here let me cut the tough pieces out and then we can assess what to  
do afterward. You have had short hair before no big deal okay. You know your hair will grow back."

She nodded and he began. When he finished her hair was much like it was when she was a child except much shorter. If it was not for her feminine face she  
would have looked like a boy. ( Her hair cut is like Demi Moores from the story ghost.) She gasped and began to cry. Sasuke did an excellent job of  
fixing her hair, who knew he was a genius and a barber, but she was not confident she had the looks to pull off such a cut.

"Well, I guess this willhave to do, I can't put any of this hair back. I guess I can at least have an excuse as to why men won't approach me."

Sasuke a little peeved,

"Men don't approach you since your family is full of asses and you are the leader of your clan that is more adorable then any woman  
known in the village. I even want you...ERR..I..mean.. you know if I wanted to rebuild the clan...umm.. that is I would like to get closer to  
you...uummh... III meeaann...well not like that."

Sasuke could not hide the evident blush across the bridge of his nose from the shocked expression of an  
already blushing Hinata. He mentally was kicking himself in the . He could not figure out why he could not stop saying what he felt no matter how much he  
tried. ' shut your trap and just give her a 'Hn' and be done with it.!'

A knock on the door broke the little session between them and Sasuke took no time and running to the door. He knew when they were together again he might  
have to explain what he said, even though he knew it would be a snowball chance in hell that he would bring it up again. Since he had returned to the  
village Hinata, though still shy seemed a little more bold, and he felt that she would like for him to answer for some of the things said.

"Just how did everything come to this…"thought Sasuke as he reached for the door.

FLASH TO THE BEGINNING…

Blood dripped on to the floor as the unknowing assassin's body went limp. The grip of his hand loosened as he lost consciousness. This was not the night to creep intothe bosses estate and make an attempt on his life. "Very well done." Omatake said as he peered at the blood stained ninja.

"Boss!!" "Boss!!" "Are you alrig…what the hell happened in here?" The sound of metal slicing through the air echoed in the henchman's ears as he realized he had been cut across his abdomen and chest not once but several times.

"AAAHHH!!" The other large bodyguard screeched in pain as he noticed his sliced legs falling in front of him while his upper body was falling to the ground.

"AHHAHAHHHH!"

"Worthless bastards…." The dark figure stood over the third henchman who decided to cut his own throat rather than die in this sort of agony.

"Pathetic. You call yourselves servants. You are nothing but weak punks and I spit on the fact I had to bloody my damn blade."

"Now, now my boy, don't get so upset over spilled blood. We can buy you as many Katannas as you wish. You have proven to me that you are worth my hiring. You will go to the Inn named Bountiful Joy and take up residence there until you have worked your way into the main house. Though your skill is unmatched as I have seen, I have not been in business for this long without having precautions. You do understand it is simply business…right?"

"Hai."

"Very well then. I will send for you in four days so you can have your first assignment. Meanwhile, please feel free to wonder about the town. I grant you my blessings to venture where you like. My men will be told that you are one of my bodyguards in training. HA HA HA as if you need anymore training. I look forward to having you as part of my team. Your name from now on will be Crow. Do not forget it.

"Yes, sir I won't."

"Oh and one last thing…just what is your name?"

"I have no name. Nor do I have a past. I sought you out since word has it you are the number one boss to work for in this rich city, and nomads like myself need to have a strong leader."

"So I am that popular? Hm."

"So it seems."

At that moment the boss and Crow were engulfed in red smoke. Neither seemed to know what was going on however, Crow was able to get in between the boss and the stranger that appeared.

"You have excellent eyes to detect me so quickly. Most are already dead when my Time Jutsu is completed."

"You were careless."

The tall lanky ninja crossed his arms as if he were getting ready to sign something when the boss said..

"That is enough Tichio. Crow was only watching out for me. Surely you won't kill a new guest before he begins work for me. You are so troublesome. Crow this is Maturasa Tichio, my right hand and second in command. You will address him as boss when I am not present and obey his every wish."

"Hai."

"Well, I hate to break up this wonderful meeting but you have associates coming and they will surely want to try some of the merchandise."

Tichio was often reminding the boss of his schedule and meetings and other such things. He seemed to be like a brother to the boss. Highly respected and definitely feared. He was known as the Red Smoke Killer. Often when individuals saw the red mist it was a result of their own blood being sent into the air as vapor from Tichio's attacks. He was considered a master in space dimension travel which is one of the forbidden jutsus. He often meditated and trained secretly, unless he had business with the boss. He would definitely be watching the newcomer Crow since he was the only man to guard against one of his famous attacks.

"Yes, you are right Tichio. Remember where I told you to go Crow and wait for further instructions. By the way, it is alright to stop making such a scary face. The females you will be meeting will run from that gorgeous baby face of yours if you look like you would like to stir fry their liver. HHAHAHHAHA!."

"Hai."

"Omatake…" Tichio was the only one who could call the boss formally and would do so when he became irritated with him.

"Alright I am going."

Crow stood and watched the boss and Tichio disappear in front of him and caught a glimpse of that look Tichio gave him. One that easily could be read as 'I 'm watching you.' Crow disposed of the bodies with one blast of chakra that was enveloped with flames. The bodies were charcoaled in no time. He cleaned the ashes as much as he could and set off to the Inn.

End Chapter One.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review so I can see which way the story will lead. This is a SasuHina fic by the way. Thanks again for the reviews!! Oh, Vindel what do you think?

Chapter two

Disclaimer: Same as before I did not own Naruto etc.

Sausuke opened the door to his new residence slow and cautiously. He was not sure if there would be traps or not. Behind sunshades he scanned his surroundings with his Sharingan. The coast was clear. When he entered he immediately began to torch everything in his room. He did not want anything that was there before. He then checked the bathrooms thoroughly for any wires. When he had completed his sweep ensuring that the place was not bugged and was not under any weird jutsu's he went to get food and supplies.

This mission was set up especially for him since Tsunade could not bring herself to have him stay in prison for abandoning the village when it needed him the most. As one of the last of the Uchiha clan he should have been first in line to serve his country, instead of running off to pursue his plans of revenge. And as for his plans he still had to make sure he took out Madara when this mission was complete. Tsunade imprisoned Sasuke for only two and half years after he killed Itachi. Kakashi's group was glad he was still breathing when they found him. He served hard time in the belly of the prison in Konaha, and twice contemplated suicide but knew he still had unfinished business.

Sasuke was taken from his thoughts as he witnessed a man being beaten in one of the alley's.

"No good freeloader!"

"We'll teach ya to come to our town like some big shot!"

The two men kicked and punched the poor soul until he could not stand. They robbed him and took his over cloak.

Sasuke paused, then continued to walk towards the market. The guy moaned in pain and pleaded for help. It did not come.

At the market place there were vendors shouting their specials, women with children – some under control some not, men bickering about the fishing contest coming up in two months, ladies gossiping about the latest scandal in the political and residential homes, and just a genuine haven for crooks to look for travelers and foreigners.

"How much can we do you for mister."

Sasuke turned to see two women half clothed standing by the open bar. They were definitely hookers, but they were run down and dirty. One had short black locks that were unkept and a little frizzy. She had on a short dull red komono with stars running through clouds. She had burn marks on her knees and old hickies on her neck. She had brown tired looking eyes with way too much make-up. Probably to hide the fact that she may have been beatin at some time or another. Her partner was tall and lanky. She too had a dull red komono but it had dragons on it that were racing through caves. Her hair was auburn and she had green eyes. Her skin was dry and flaky and she had a terrible overbite. She had the same pound and half of makep-up on for probably the same reason the other did. She was looking at him in such a daze, she looked as if she was high on something.

"You can do me up big after you tell me who you work for."

"REALLY!!"

"Yeah, I'm kinda feeling my way through this town and I need to know all the good spots. I'm sure you two LOVELY ladies can help a guy out." Sausuke was monotoned as ever, but he did give them a smirk.

"Well we work for Oratori Matsushida. He is one of the top bosses here."

"Yeah we just started working for him two months ago and he pays us well."

Sasuke took a step back and raised an eyebrow as he surveyed the two winches.

"He pays you well? …So it seems."

"Yes, but to tell you the truth the best boss here is Haguri Omatake."

"Yeah, he is the richest of the bosses and owns practically all this territory."

Sasuke peered to his right were he noticed some kids stealing from the fruit stand. There ages seemed to range from three to nine. He looked back at the winches who were now primping themselves and applying lipgloss.

"Uggh, so this Haguri, what does he specialize in?"

"Why don't we talk later and get busy now. It has been awhile since I had such a good looking man."

"Yeah, you said we could do you up, big. So we can go to the alley if you like or just right here." The two women burst out into laughter one snorting. They hugged each other seductively as they finished their private laughing session. Sasuke was not amused.

"Well I don't want to rush things, I like to take time with my women and you two deserve my every attention to those beautiful bodies." He almost choked this out looking at the two who were obviously hot messes.

"OOHHH, we are really gonna suck hard on you mister, hurry up and finish your questions I can't wait." The hooker with the dragon komono wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, as the other lunged at him to hug him. He was able to dodge the hug, but was kissed on the cheek by the other. He broke the connection immediately before she could put anymore foul spit on his face.

"Patience is a virtue. Now he specializes in…"

The hooker with the stars grimaced and looked at Sasuke cautiously.

"Hey you ain't some cop are you? Only cops run from me. They have morals and shit."

"Do you think I am a cop?" Sasuke looked at the girl with the dragon komono who was now loosening her komono more and looking as if she was going into heat.

"Oh he's too cute to be a cop and he's kinda scary. Besides, we're not telling him nothing this town does not already know. Look, Haguri-sama is the top boss, and everyone would like to be on top with him. I mean this literally too. I hear he likes to have more then one women and sometimes he…"

"I don't give a shit about his love life, what does he sell?"

"Everything!! Especially drugs and slaves."

"Slaves?"

"Yes. It is said that he has the biggest ring of whores, which are well taken care of and they even get hotels to work out of. He has pleasure buddies of all shapes sizes sexes and ages."

"All ages?" Sasuke frowned angrily at hearing this.

"Oh yeah, why would you like to get some kids for our little alley session?"

Sasuke could not hold his anger at this point. He needed to hear about what the boss he would be working for was capable of . The bastard would actually sell people and solicit kids. He was definitely going to kill him slowly. But first he would have to straighten out this whore.

He grabbed the woman by her neck and lifted her off of the ground, while the other tried to run he kicked her in the back, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Now do I look like a fuckin peddy to you??" His tone was harsh and he spoke through gritted teeth. He slung her to the ground on top of her partner.

"You two filthy winches would never be able to comprehend what a lady would be like. You are an eyesore and you disgust me. Get the hell outta my sight before I kill ya both!!"

"You are going to pay for this bastard, wait until we tell our boss you put your hands on his merchandise and did not pay!!"

They both scrambled to their feet and ran towards the west. 'So the Oratori family is that way.' Sasuke thought. 'Well objective two is taken care of. Now for some food.'

As he continued looking about the market he had been noticing some of the men who seemed to be watching him. 'Idiots, like I'm not supposed to realize they are checking me out. These guys are not my targets for sure. Tichiou is in the bingo book and I know I am going to have to make sure I keep my eyes open for him. Since he does not trust me already, I need to tread carefully… Hey!!'

"Run!!"

The three boys he had spotted earlier had just bumped into him as they ran from another person they robbed unfortunately for them they were cornered by some men that were just in the crowd.

"I'll teach you to steel from me brat!!"

One of the men smacked the tallest boy to the ground. He kicked the youngest in the stomach, while another man hit the middle boy over the head with a cane. The people seemed to walk by this display and no one intervened as the beating of the children continued. The town folks seemed to be in a daze, too scared to get involve most likely.

"Ow please, stop, I won't do it again…OW!"

"UNghh, Oh, stop please,!!"

The youngest only cried out in pain as he was kicked repeatedly in his stomach, head and face. The other two were being beatin on their backs with the cane and being kicked as well. The two men hit the children as hard as they could letting out all frustration.

Sasuke walked up casually to the beating. He was distressed at the fact no one would help the kids, but at the same time there were signs posted everywhere:

IF YOU STEAL YOU MUST SUFFER PUBLIC BEATINGS!! THEIVES BEWARE!!

The two boys, in a move of desperation stood up and rushed one of the men.

"Now run!"

"What about him??"

"Leave him, I am not going to die!!"

So the two older boys ran and left the youngest. The men picked him up by the ragged clothes. He was barely moving anyway. His body was limp in their hands.

"When you wake up you are going to wish you were dead, little spit."

"Yeah, I know someone who would like a young boy like you."

The two laughed as they threw the small frail body to the ground.

When they were finished they notice the kid was gone.

"Where the fuck did he go?"

"Hell if I should know. You dropped him right here."

"Well, if we see him again we can hold him for the boss."

"Yeah, Haguri likes the little ones most."

The water was luke warm and smelled like lavender. Sasuke put his hand to test the water to make sure it was a good temperature. He returned to the front of the one bedroom apartment, where he had only blankets and a few clothes items. He rubbed his hand across the young boys forehead where there was a large gash. He had bandaged it, but the bleeding was still pretty bad. He lifted the small child and laid him in the tub, making sure to support his head. The child was still unconscious which he felt was a good thing. It seemed that his entire body was black and blue from the beating and his arm was broken.

Even though he spent three years with Orochamaru, Sasuke studied a lot with Kabuto. He learned many things about medicines and healing jutsu's. When he returned to Konaho he was able to get some tips from Sakura, even if they were quick tips. He shook his head. "I don't need to think about her right now.'

He sponged the little one off as best he could and dried him on the bathroom floor as gently as possible. He dressed the rest of his wounds and wrapped him in a sheet. He did not have anything for him to wear so it was the next best thing. He found a comb, from his small bag, and began to comb out the young boys hair.

"Man, if anyone sees me doing this, my rep is shot to hell. If I had moved my ass faster, you may not have had to suffer so much kid."

Sasuke kicked himself for not reacting faster. He knew he was under surveillance and that rushing over would be a red flag that he was a do-gooder. He hated that he had to lay low as much as possible since he had not infiltrated the enemy just yet. That mission would actually take longer then the third objective.

"Ughh….mmm…oww." The little boy was coming too. He began to whine as the pain for his injuries set in.

"Hey, just keep still okay. Your hair is matted. I'm gonna cut it for you."

"UUGHHHH!!" The child began to whimper more as the pain of his headache reached migraine status and the pain of the broken bones in his arm began to throb.

Sasuke tried to keep him still until he could finish but, he knew it would be impossible. The pain herbs he had, needed to be ingested and the kid needed to have food with this medicine.

"Fuck the FOOD!!"

He forgot he did not get any.

The little boy began to cry all out, even though he did not struggle too much, he was hungry, tired, in pain, sleepy, and …

"OOOHHH….you gotta be fuckin kidding me."

The boy peed on Sasuke. The urine was strong and there was a lot of it.

"What you wait, to piss once a week? Someone this small can have this much water after looking as thin as a wafer?" Sasuke lifted the tike up and put him in the bathroom. He had to take a shower now so he could go out and get some food, but he could not take the boy with him. The little boys cries got louder and louder. Sasuke tried to clean the little one up again, but no matter what he continued to cry. Sasuke turned to the shower and turned on the water, but he realized that the noise from the boy might draw attention, so he left the shower idea and decided to try and calm the kid.

No use.

The little boy simply looked into his eyes and cried. Whailing a sad sob story of pain and despair. Yearning for this stranger to feed him and care for him. Crying that once again he had been abandoned. Pleading with Sasuke to take the pain away and make it better…

"SHUT UP DAMMIT!!"

The boy closed his mouth as his eyes were widened with fear and anxiety. He trembled at the sound of Sasuke's angry tone. Sasuke was never one to have patience, but the noise was causing him to lose his temper and his control. He did not mean to yell as he did, but he could not take it back.

"Now look…this is our situation. You and I need food. You are in pain. You are going to be a pain for me. We need to keep things quiet."

The little boy, still trying to stifle his sniffs only looked at Sasuke with a blank expression.

"Do you understand the words that are comin outta of my mouth?" Sauske questioned.

The kid just looked at him blankly.

Sasuke smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead and sat on the bathroom floor.

'Think genius, think. What do I do now?...I came back through the window while he was knocked out so that was not a problem, but now that he is awake he will make noise. I could tie him to me and hide him under my cloak, but what if I run into a confrontation? Think, Think, Think,…Got it!'

The bag was filling up quickly with fruits, vegetables, meats, and ointments.

"How much for the snapper?"

"1,000 yen."

"Give me three pounds and two pounds of shrimp."

"Would you like our famous family sauce? It is said to be a good aphrodisiac!" The little old man smiled widely as he cut his eyes to his daughter that was blushing brightly beside him. She gave Sasuke a wink and a pouted kiss.

"Uh…no thanks."

He took the bag from the old man who wanted to be sure Sasuke was not interested in his daughter, of 300lbs, six feet and six inches shoulder length hair with a thin mustache and hair growing from her neck.

Sasuke peered over the sunshades at the geezer with narrowed eyes.

"Let…go..of…the…bag…"

"Oh, dear me I apologize sir, have a nice day and please come back to see me if you change your mind about the sauce." He gave Sasuke a wink as his daughter blew him a kiss.

'This is going to be the longest six month mission of my life. When I see Tsunade I will personally see to whopping her ass. Of course I will collect my pay first.' Sasuke gave a sneer while thinking of what he would do to Tsunade as punishment, even though he was grateful that his sentence could have been more severe.

"We have to make two more stops before you can eat okay?"

The young boy was strapped to Sasuke's back underneath his cloak. He tied a bag on his back to keep the ones spying on him wondering if the bulge was from his clothes or was he carrying something. He just needed to get some decent clothes for the kid, but was not sure how to do this without being discovered so he decided he would just cut down some materials and make some clothes for the kid. After, eating he would have to reassess everything since he had a new variable and plan for what pitfalls could befall him if he decided to keep the k…

"What the hell is that smell?!" Sasuke frowned as he caught the odor of something that seemed to have decayed and was sent back through the body died, and sent back through again.

"Tell me you did not just shit on my back…"

The little boy began to whimper as he released the rest of what was in his little bowels onto his carriers back.

"Muthafu…aahhh,shittylittlebast..uughhg…this is just great, just great.fuck."

Through gritted teeth Sasuke mumbled in frustration and anger. He had thought of twenty ways he could kill this kid, and twelve ways he could kill Tsunade. He noticed the crowd was making way for him to come through as they all began to hold their noses or vomit when he got close.

Needless to say he did not finish shopping.

"I will not!!"

"Yes, you will or face utter and complete isolation and an eternity of dishonor to your offspring!"

Hirashi rarely showed any emotion which was the trait of most Hyugga's, but this time he could bare it no longer.

"No matter how many of these meetings you send me to, I will not concede to marry anyone that you chose. I am the leader of this clan whether you like it or not and until my sister's birthday next week I will run this household the way I see fit."

Hinata not accustomed to having to stand before her father at a family council meeting was red with anger and frustration. She was the leader of the House of Hyugga but in accepting her position she ordered that curse seal be stricken from the heads of her cousins and their servants. She allowed the marriage of Ten-Ten and Neji to take place since she made it an official order of the households and put into the history scrolls that if anyone denounced this union or tried to have it stated this was dishonorable those persons and their kin would be put to death. She was the needed leader to put Naruto's name in the bid for Hokage in the next two years, and she allowed the sell of one of the medicinal herbs, used only by the Hyugga Clan to assist in times of war. All these things she did to prove to many that she was not a push over. She walked with her head bowed only in the street since she was still shy but her body was always straight with grace and beauty.

"I will go to the City of Jouba and see about our trade for our new medicines. But I will not be going as a courtship to anyone. Besides, I here he is a tyrant and a crook."

"Nonetheless stupid girl, I am your father and as highest elder and blood relative, you will come back to this compound married or else I will overthrow your leadership.!!"

"You would not dare defy me. I have by word of the Hokage that our family has been in sound judgement since I came to be its leader and the council of Konaha are at my side. I will do as I said, When my sister turns sixteen I will hand over the role as leader to her and I will leave this place."

"But if you do that I would be looked upon as having a dishonorable daughter who lead the clan since you have no male to guide you. I will be mocked and laughed upon until Hanabi takes a suitor."

"Father you have never cared for my well being and through my life have only wished for me to step aside to make way for my sister. I am giving you that opportunity, and I am having my say in the events of my life."

"I will not stand for this.!! You will chose a husband as soon as you come back or never return to my sight wretched twit again!!"

The Hyugga council was appalled and astonished at this statement. They looked at Hinata who took it well, and responded quickly as she turned on her heels to leave and pack her bags.

"Remember this day will stand in our history, when you denounced one daughter for another, and the well being of your pride was set before the betterment of this house hold. I will do just as you ask Father, I will not return to this place until I have found my beloved."


	2. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any anime characters

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; page Section2 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section2 page:Section2; --

I am so glad to have three reviews already!! The one for you guys to thank for me actually moving my lazy butt to keep trying to submit this is Vindel with their awesome story Discarded Lovers and their newest piece Better With Out You. Thank you sensei for all the encouragement and editing. I am new with sharing so no spam please from my anons and flame me if you want i will come to get you in your dreams!! HAHAHA!! Just kidding but seriously be critical not crazy!! I am still working with the whole cut paste and put in your chapters thing so if anyone can help me out thanks. i can update often since it is a completed piece with some corrections, but if it crashes and burns then well, I'll jump off a bridge!! HAHAHAHAH!! Well Newho this is the next chappy up!! There is course language, all crimes on every level and strong fruits ahead so if you ain't old enough to read this with your folks in the room then don't!!

ENJOY!!

Chapter Three

Don't own these characters etc.

"Boss!! Boss!!"

"What you miserable scanks?"

Masushida was in the middle of his afternoon massage when the two hookers broke int his session.

"There is someone who did not pay for our services!! And disgraced your name!!"

"What?? Who would be stupid enout to talk about me and not pay my whores for services? Speak bitches, so I can make sure they regret it for the rest of their life."

"We don't know his name but he was asking questions about the bosses in this town especially, Hagurashi – sama…"

Masushida jumped off of the table and landed a punch right into the face of the hooker with the dragon kimono. He smacked her again hard enough to send her flying over the table with the oils. He went and grabbed her and gave her a headbutt to the eye and tossed her against the mirror, shattering it into many pieces.

"You know that name is forbidden in my presence. So I"ll make sure you never utter it again!!"

"Uhh boss, please don't please spare my sister¼"

He threw a kunai toward the other prostitute, missing her by inches. He turned back to the other who was trying to get loose of his grip on her throat. He took another small knife from this towel and stabbed her in the jaw. She shreaked in pain, as the blood spewed in every direction. He then dropped her and sat on her chest pinning her to the ground. He grabbed her tongue and with and unsteady hand sliced as much as he could. Blood poured over his hand and her face as she gurgled in her own blood. The sound of her partner crying in horror could be heard all over the building.

"Shut up or you will get the same!!"

He got off of her and kicked her in the head.

"Get out of my sight and never show your face to me again. You are washed up bitch!!"

He walked to the other who was kneeling and pleading to be spared. At that moment, before he could continue the interagation of her one of his messengers came in with information.

"Oratori-sama, we have word that there is a plot against your life at the Galore Ball. It is said that Hag¼urgh, your main nemisence has hired an outside ninja to take you out."

"Is that so…the bastard. I will definitely kill him one day and I will rule all of these territories. What does this would be assassin look like, or what is his killing trademark?"

"That has not been confirmed but our spy says that he may be targeting you at the ball so you should consider not going."

"What!! I run form no one. Iwill be meeting a young partner at this year's affair and I am told she is beautiful. She comes from the prestigious clan Hyuga from Konaha. I have good information from her father that she is looking for a husband, and no one suits her better than me. I have the brains and status to go along with her immense beauty and pedigree. She is also a med nin in training and she could come in use for me if the family gets into trouble with that fat bastard Haguri. She should be bringing one of their healing ointments te sell us… I hope she brings some sex creams as well.

HAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Sir are you sure yo can trust this girl, she is from a rival country and they really do not look upon us with favor. She might be the ninja aiming for you. You said yourself she is in training."

"Hmm good point. I will make my own decision upon seeing her. When does she arrive and were will she be staying?"

"In two days sir, and she will be staying at the Wa-Ataki Hotel in central city Jouba."

"I will make sure I am there to give her a proper greeting and become acquainted as soon as possible. Let me know if you hear anything else about this assassin."

"Hai."

He watched cautiously as the bowl was emptied, and the vegetable plate was being devoured. There was no water left and the fried noodles and shrimp were gone without a trace.

"Damn, I guess you were really hungry kid."

"MMMMMMM!!"

The little boy ate six helpings of food. As soon as Sasuke put food on the table and gave a nod that he could eat he went non-stop.

Sasuke shook his head in amazement. He wondered what now. He could not possibly have a child stay in the apartment since Haguri could come by at any time and what of his rep and status as a bodyguard in training.

'Think genius, what now. If I put him back in the street at least he might have a chance¼yeah right until he gets his ass kicked for stealing. Maybe I can use him as a messenger boy or a spy. Shit!! I have no attachements or obligation to him.'

Sasuke was lost in thought until he felt a tug of his clothes. He looked down to the tearful eyes of the young lad.

"Don't tell me¼.BATHROOM!!BATHROOOM!! You cant't say or motion when you gotta go?? Since when did my foot become a toilet?!"

Sasuke picked the whimpering child up under his arm trying to be gentle since his arm was still broken

"Listen…you piss or shit on me one more time and I WILL KILL YOU!!"

"LJJJJAAMMM¼JJIDOKLLL¼KDIIIKDKIII!!"

"What!!"

The little boy tried to say someghing but it came out as jibberish. Sasuke took the rags the little boy had on and put them to the side. He realized it was getting dark and he had not heard anything from the boss yet. He had not had time to think about his next move since he took in the stray kid.

The little boy played happily in the warm bath water. Gurgiling and smiling, he seemed as if he had no cares in the world. Sasuke reviewed a mission scroll while he waited for the boy to have his fun. "I need to find out who is manufacturing the drugs and fake medicines to the other countries. There's nothing but pharmaceutical warehouses in the outskirts of this village. Haguri may be running everything from the top but I need to take the wind from beneath this wings. Hm. That's right I have to make sure I take out the number two boss, to get the families stirred up. Now, what was that guys name…Oh yeah Masushida. Well he should be easy enough…'

Sasuke noticed the little boy trying to get out of the tub. He was about to slip and fall on his broken arm.

"No you idiot stay still, I'll take you out."

He grabbed the little one and scooped him up in his arms. The little boy cupped the sides of his face and kissed him.

"Hey…Don't do that, I'm a guy you dummy!!"

Sasuke flushed out of embarrassment, but realized the little boy was still looking at him with a peace in his eyes he had not seen since he took him in. Two days he pondered what to do with this kid. And now the boy seemed to be opening up. But not speaking. He knew what he had to do.

That night, Sasuke laid the little boy down to sleep.

"Hey kid, tomorrow you will have to split company with me. It is too dangerous for you here. Do you understand?"

The little boy frowned and seemed to sink back into a depressed state. The tears were quickly starting and ran down his face. His bottom lip quivered as he tried to keep in his cry of dissatisfaction.

"Look I am not a parent, I had no right to intervene. I will make sure I put you out in a safe place with some clean clothes and food, but then you are on your own, do you hear me?"

The youngster began to wipe his eyes with his left arm and silently sobbed. Sasuke felt like someone was ripping his heart out, but he knew this would be best.

"…Look you can't stay with me so stop crying already. I don't even have a name for you."

This made the boy stop and look at him as if he was confused even more.

"Your name… you don't seem to have one or else you cant' say it. You are too young to be said you are a man, but taking care of kids is not under my job description and…"

"UHNG…GUNH"

"What you want me to follow? You have to go to bed we don't have time to pl…"

Sasuke noticed the boy was trying to hold himself, He realized pee was imminent. He rushed him to the toilet were the little boy finally peed in the toilet bowl.

"Yeesss!! Finally you little piss ant!! You finally got it right!!"

The little boy bowed to him, and started to cry again. He looked at Sasuke with his dark brown eyes, with a look that said please reconsider. He took a hold of his sleeve and rubbed his head on his wrist in a circular motion as if he was a cat snuggling its owner. He then dropped to his knees and pleaded with his face to the bathroom floor, still sobbing, and now trembling.

Sasuke could tell the child was trying to get him to keep him, but as a Shinobi he knew this would be against all the rules and it could lead the boy to get killed unnecessarily.

"No matter how much you beg, I am putting you out, and that is final."

He picked the child up and put him in his make shift bed of blankets and a pillow made of stacked towels.

"It is for your own good."

He closed the door of the room and took a seat on the floor in the empty living room. 'Tomorrow cant't come soon enough.'

He thought. He heard a whistling sound from his window and approached with two kunai in his hand and one in his mouth. He activated this Sharingan to see if he detected any chakra. Bingo. There was an envelope with chakra written letters on the outside of the window. He read it.

COME CROW, SPREAD YOUR WINGS, THE RED SCAR OF THIS TOWN NEEDS TO BE CLEANED, THE FOX AND HOUND ARE PERCHED TO KILL, AT NEXT DUSK THE DRAGON'S WILL IS THAT THE HEAD OF THE WEST'S BLOOD BE SPILLED.

At that moment Sasuke noticed a red light coming into the window. It was the light of the Wa-Ataki Hotel. There were three stars at the top of the building and they all had different colors however, the other clolors didn't seem to work. Red shown in the room casting an eery preminision of much blood shed soon. Sasuke knew that he had to get some rest tonight since the real test would be decided tomorrow.

"Ahhh. What a great bath. This hotel is almost as good as the ones in Konoha. I wonder how they get these towels in such neat little animal designs?"

Hinata sat on the end of the bed of her push room. She was one of the honored guests at the medicinal exchange. She had opened some for the secrets of her clan's ways of working with herbs and ointments to make the Hyuuga Clan more sociable amongst the other grand households and families abroad. She was able to get in touch with one of the hospital workers and inquire about what they may need for heir village to help with recovery times of injured persons. She was a real business lady and intelligent.

"What am I going to wear tomorrow? The meeting today was a great success except the fact that weasel of a man Oragori wanted more than just a sample of cream. Man he gives me the creeps. He is nothing like the men of Konoha. He wouold not stand a chance against our village hotties. Hmmm… ahahah… I guess I don't stand a chance with the village hotties either. I am a man repellent. No one likes my company. Of course, who could blame them. Every where I go I am watched because of my status. If it was not for other people medling I would probably still be with Naruto. Oh well that is old news. Breathe, Hinata and keep your mind focused on what to wear tomorrow."

She began looking through her clothes. This was the first time she left without servants and bodyguards. She ordered no one accompany her since her father ordered her to return with a husband.

"There is no chance of me just finding a husband to make you happy father. I won't give you that satisfaction at all."

I guess I'll go out to the market tomorrow for some fresh fruit. Tomorrow will be a long day and evening."

"Get your fresh produce here!"

"Buy one and get the other half off…!"

"We go the best girls and guys in town come check them out!"

The town was a buzz as always. He slipped out of the inn without being detected since he did realize the lazy bums watching him never worked on their rotation for surveillance and so he took this hole in security as an opportunity to get out of the apartment with the little boy, undetected. He moved through the streets with the young boy behind him and as more and more people gathered he picked up his pace. His plan was simply to loose him in the crowd. He could not think of any other way to break off their ties to one another.

He noticed the little boy struggle to get pass the people to stay in arms reach of him, but it was no use. Sasuke continue to bob and weave through the crowd. When he looked over his shoulder he did not see the little boy. He quickened his pace until he was two blocks from the Wa-Ataki Hotel. He turned around and scanned the streets. From far off he spotted the little boy wandering around aimlessly, looking for him desparately, and growing more and more frightened. He could not do anything.

'He can't come with you…'

He reminded himself.

'Its's for the best.'

He bumped into a lady on his way in, but he did not say excuse me at all.

"These people here are so rude."

Hinata rolled her eyes at the back of the head of the man who ran into her.

"Now let's get some fruit ole girl."

Inside the hotel Sasuke recognized one of the men who was following him before. He was standing by a statue of a fox demon. The statue was marble and looked as if the fox had fire coming from its mouth.

"Crow-kun follow me."

Sasuke followed the gentleman into the next room.

"Well it seems you have been out and about our wonderful little town."

Haguri was seated at a large table with two girls on his left and one on his right.

"Please sit."

Sasuke sat on the edge of the round booth making sure he noticed were all the bodyguards were standing. He took note of the fact Haguri was eating and drinking almost as much for ten people as opposed to one. The girls were not eating but they shared drinks and took turns gropping and kissing one another.

"Do you like what you see?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes under his shades.

"What is our mission for today sir?"  
"Tsk…Tsk…Now I do not have business before breakfast."

He snapped his fingers and the girl on the right moved towards Sasuke.

"Crow when was the last time you had a decent massage?"  
"I apologize Haguri-sama, but I am not in the mood."

"OOOHHH…so that long hunh, I will fix that for you. Just relax."

The slut had already begun to rub his upper thigh and now was closing in to kiss him in his ear.

"Don't touch me."

"But Haguri-sama ordered it, and I do as I am told besides you look like you will be an excellent fuck."

She finally made contact with his ear. She swirled her tongue around and began to nibble the bottom of his ear lobe. Meanwhile she had crept her hand a little closer to his crotch.

"Haguri-sama with all due respect to you and your…friend…I must ask you to please debrief me on who you would like for me to kill next."

"Debrief, HAHAHHA…that was classic!!Whew, I never know what you're going to say outta your mouth."

Tichiou came up from behind and threw a small envelope on the table for them to look at.

"You have terrible manners Crow. The boss was offering you a chance of a lifetime to spend some time with his personal woman, and you turn it down?"

Sasuke looked up at Tichiou and put his hand up at his ear to stop the licking.

"I did not start work for Haguri to fuck around I am here to ensure that he keeps breathing and the other families know their place. Something I would think you, would take more seriously."

Tichiou raised his hands as if he was getting ready to strike, however, Sasuke never moved or flinched he simply commented…

"You'll be sorry…"

"Now, now, gentlemen…let's not argue, Crow, I will grant you your wish to get started. You will need to find out who the new distributor for Oratori is. I hear she is not only a member of a prestigious family but she is beautiful. Afterwards, kill Oratori. He is getting to be too troublesome, in trying to spread his territory within my well established spots. His hookers are hanging around my buildings too much and they are run down and ugly. I need for him to die a slow and painful death. With him gone I will own, all the west side. My sources tell me that ninja you disposed of was sent by him."

"Anything for you Haguri…"

"Hmmpph…Haguri-sama please do not forget about the meeting with the Wasori family."

Tichiou was really pissed off. He was often the favorite of Haguri. It was not until his seventh kill that he was offered the prize whores. This guy comes out of no where and on the second mission he is allowed dibbs on the girls. Envy was beginning to boil in his veins.

They left in a puff of smoke. Sasuke was ordered to make it look like another clan did it.

"Now let's see. What should I get for a small snack? This looks good."

Hinata picked up the apples and gave them a sniff. She looked up at the guy behind the fruit stand. The young man looked at her with a blush across his cheeks.

"If you like it then you can have it on me miss."

"Thank you."

She bowed and went to the next stand.

"Stop you little punks!!"

"Get them now!!"

Hinata was pushed aside as she noticed two men chasing a little boy. They ran to a nearby alley. She could hear the sounds of items falling to the ground.

"Byakugan!!"

She whispered the phrase to see into the alley passed the people. The men were smacking the poor child around and he tried his best to fight back. She began to run to help. She noticed another boy run into the alley to help, but he too was overcome.

"Stop it!! They are only children!!"

"Mind your business bitch, or you'll get the same!"

One of the men lunged at Hinata. She put her arms up and caught his fist spinning him into the side of the wall. She gave him a quick knee to his stomach and followed up with two elbows to the back of the neck.

"Hey know your place winch!!"

The second man grabbed Hinata by her collar and tried to hit her in her head, but she quickly blocked his hit and took her other hand and hit him in his chest. He fell back into the garbage passed the two kids. The two boys blinked in amazement. She knelt down to assess their injuries.

"You two are hurt. Where are your families? What are your names?"

Before she could get an answer the first guy got up and threw a kunai at her back but she was able to roll over and dodge it. She gave him a kick to the jaw and to his back, and another kick that sent him into the side of the buildings.

"No…UGNHH!!"

Hianta turned to see a sorrowful sight. The other guy had taken the dagger and stabbed the young boy with a bandaged arm. His big brown eyes filled with tears as the man ruthlessly carved into his little chest. He looked to be only three or four of age. The despicable man threw the now lifeless form to the ground as if it was just trash.

"YOU MONSTER!!...AAGGGHHH!!"

Hinata was crazy with anger she pounced on the man and began with her sixty four gentle fist attacks, bus she was aiming not jus to cut off chakra, her hist were hard enough that it was bursting veins and blood vessels and she continued until she could hear the breaking of bones. He screamed in pain as he felt his body begin to become mush from the barrage of hits. She was soo angry she let all frustaratin out on this scoundrel. The other man came to find out why he screamed so much and seeing such a sight he limped out of the alley way but not before he stole the bag of food that the little boy had. He had ample food for days. The only thing that tore Hinata away from beating the other man to death literally was the sobs of the other little boy who was knelt down beside the other that lied in a pool of blood.

She rushed to his side to comfort him as much as she could.

"We can not save him. I am sorry"

The little boy looked down rocking himself slowly. He was traumatized. It seemed he really wanted to save his friend. He stopped wiping the tears from his eyes and just let the hot water run down his cheeks.

"Here come with me."

The little boy looked at her wand shook his head.

"I will not hurt you. Plese I will take you for a bath."

He looked back up at her with the most pitiful of expressions.

"Let's go…okay?"

She picked him up and noticed he grimaced.

"Oh did you break your arm?"

The young lad laid his head on her shoulder and quietly whimpered.

Hinata took him back to the hotel where she gave him a bath, and some clean clothes. She was really distressed at how many times he had peed on her room floor. She noticed his urine was terribly strong.

"Geez…what have you been drinking?"

He looked at her blankly.

"So you don't talk?"

He stared at her curiously.

"Well if you won't tell me your name I will call you Riyu. How's that, do you like the name?"

The young boy looked at her and smiled. He pointed to himself and Hinata said…

"You are Riyu and I am Hinata."

He smiled and gave her a big hug. He was so happy he began to cry.

"Oh it is alright… sweet heart, I can try to take care of you while…What is that smell?? EWEWWEEEEWWW!! GO TO THE BATROOM!!"

As the little boy sat on the toilet he smiled up at her proudly, he reached out to hold her sleeve.

"Well we are going to work on pottie training you first. Oh, well it is almost time for me to get dressed. You just stay here I'll be right back."

Hinata prepared to get her kimono out and her other accessories. She would figure out what to do with the little boy later. Right now she had to make sure she was ready for the dinner with Oratori and the other medicine reps.

Sasuke was pulling out the weapons he had purchased before he returned to his room. He placed poisonous darts and explosive tags under his kimono jacket.

"Tonight I make my move. It all begins tonight. This mission will decide if I can bring down the families who have been plaguing the different villages with bad medicines and sending prostitutes into the good villages rotting their morals and robbing children of their innocence. These bastards will not receive mercy from me, the avenger."


	3. Chapter 4

Well it doesn't take a slew of reviews to update soon for me!! (Told ya the story is complete.) so with out further adue to you winterkaguya her you GO!! By the way the same warning from the last time applies, and lemons are soon!!

ENJOY!!

Chapter Four

These characters are not mine, so on and so far. Now story time.

The town was a buzz with so much activity. The main event for everything was happening at the Wa-Atake Hotel. It was a massive building with twelve floors of elegance and ritziness. It was designed out of precious metals and stones, oak carvings and a very advanced pulley system for elevators since they were not invented at this time. People from far and near gathered to this most beautiful of hotels.

All the crime bosses were there to show off their riches and their street gang might. They had bodyguards, servants, exotic animals. It was such a flashy display but none could out do the top boss.

Haguri Omatake took the cake for the most impressive entry and show of might. He arrived with twenty women and girls, thirty of his largest bodyguards, forty or more personal servants, and a host of famous friends and allies. They all came in lines that looked like band in a parade. Omatake had his personal bodyguards in a circle around him and his two favorite girls which hung on each of his arms.

The women were made up beautifully and their kimonos were adorned with rare metals and jewels. The design on their kimonos was of foxes and hounds that raced around clouds. The dogs were red satin with crushed rubies for the outline of their bodies. Their eyes were gold with onyx for pupils their whiskers were made of diamonds and their claws were onyx with sapphires on the tips. They had white cotton under garment and they wore long white skirts underneath with a split to the top of their knees. They all had red roses and baby breath in their hair, which laid to the right. They had black slippers that were adorned with rubies, sapphires, diamonds, and gold. They wore a gold chain with the same precious stones and an onyx for the teardrop that rested on the center of each ones chest. These necklaces were made specifically for the person who wore it to ensure everyone was uniformed perfectly.

The men were equally impressive. They wore black kimonos similar to the women except they had the pictures of dragons on them. Their dragons bodies were all made with crushed jade. The dragons had a crushed gold face with sapphire and ruby eyes. There teeth were small diamonds and their tongue was made of silver dust. Their claws were sapphire fragments and tip of their claws were crushed onyx with black diamonds for the points. All material was the finest of silks, and they had black silk under garment. The women and men all had red satin belts that were tied in the back which had the same jewels hanging from the end of the fabric. The men wore white satin pants that ballooned out but gathered at the ankles. They had white leather slippers adorned with the same precious stones as the other parts of the outfits. All the men wore their hair up in a ceremonial bun with small black fans with jeweled hair pins.

The bodyguards stood out the most since they had black cotton pants that went to the floor but you could seen they wore black laced up boots, for fighting of course. They all had katannas that had a black blade with gold handles adorned with the same precious stones. They wore black sunshades and were required to have both ears pierced with three karat diamond studs. They too had on gold chains that were a lot smaller but they only had the onyx in the center with out the other precious metals.

The guest gasped in amazement at the site of such a good looking bunch that had so much money put into their outfits it was unreal.

From the crowd a small gentleman stepped into the path of Omatake. He looked to be a little older and he had a noticeably annoyed look on his face.

"Well, it is about time you decided to show up here. And did you need to be so extravagant...geesh."

The gentleman walked over towards Omatake and looked as if he was going to lay a hand on him, probably just to give him a slight hug to show they are in partnership with one another since he came in soo flashy, it would be good for his image if he was seen together with the top crime boss. But at that instance red smoke enveloped him and the people took a step back.

"Tsk, Tsk, Roger you should know better than to touch royalty with such filthy hands."

"Tichiou do you mind moving that sword from my throat, before I..."

Tichiou was angered by the fact this little weasel would dare begin to utter a threat to him of any kind. In a flash he grabbed the hair of Roger and kicked him in the back, causing him to fall to the ground on his knees. He brought the blade across his pertruding adam's apple drawing just a bit of blood.

"You are too bold, my ignorant friend. You should just kiss the hand of your boss and get the hell out of our way."

"Now, now Tichiou, don't cause such a fuss. Roger must not know that he is no longer part owner of this place, instead, by vote of the board, I am the sole owner of the Wa-Ataki Hotel."

Omatake put his hand out with all his many rings adorning each finger.

"I forgive you of your ignorance. You may pay me homage and like Tichiou said get the hell outta the way."

Roger looked astonished and embarrassed to know that he was bought out and did not even know.

"You bast..."

Before he could finish he felt the warmth of this own blood trickle down his throat and a tug on his hair which seemed to pull a couple of strands out.

"Asshole, know your place. I could relieve you of your head if you don't wish to kiss his graces, hand."

"Hai…"

A rather pissy Roger trembled in fear as he took Omatake's hand and kissed it. Tichiou lifted the man from the ground by his hair and gave him a strong kick to the lower back sending him flying into one of the statues of a dragon on the side. The people looked in fear and amazement.

Tichiou was a menacing figure and the only one not in uniform with the others in Omatake's entourgage. His kimono was read with pure gold dragons with four heads. He had a bright read fan in his hair and it was braided instead of just being gathered like the others. He had red satin everything looking like the devil himself. He peered over the people and watched them as they looked upon him giving him a slight bow to show that no one would dare challenge him. He even caused the bodyguards to give a slight bow or nod of the head as recognition to his status. Except for one…

'Hugnh... a tough shit. I will definitely enjoy teaching that self righteous bastard I am to be feared as soon as he fucks up.'

Sasuke looked at Tichiou with an unconcerned look. He gave him a small smirk as if to say...'What...am I supposed to be impressed?'

The doors opened to one of the other rooms and a group of men came in from different directions. They all had different colored kimonos symbolizing their different clans and crime boss families. None was more loud in their choice of colors than Oratori Masushida.

He and his bodyguards had bright yellow kimonos with orange jackals and snakes on them. The snakes had vibrant colors going through them and the jackals had pieces of real fur that adorned their heads. Their underlayment was grey and their pants were bright lime green. They had open toed orange sandals and each man had his toenails painted in the colors that were on the kimonos. He had two girls on his arm that had way too much make-up but they at least looked half way decent. They had plain black form fitting short kimonos with no underlaymnent and they had high heeled sandals that laced up their legs.

The group did not know what had happened before so when they came in it caused eveyone's attention to fall on them. Omatake looked at Masushida and gave him a nod out of respect of being a crime boss, and Masushida only rolled his eyes and gave him a nod up to show his respect.

'I can't wait to kill that guy.' Omatake thought. "Now everyone welcome to our grand galla ball. This will be the party of the century with all of our distinguished guests and vendors. Please indulge in as much as you want and enjoy yourselves!!"

With this firecrackers were let off and dancers and acrobats came flooding into the main floor. The place lit up with laughter, music, lights and activity. Three hours into the night...

"Well this is a great product Hyuuga-sama..."

"Please call me Hinata. And I like the fact our other ointments could help your village with its red scar scare. It took us awhile to figure that those black ants were the cause of such…"

"Ohhh...so here you are. I've been looking for you all over this place. You disappear just like a ninja...HAHAHAHHHHH…BURP!!"

Hinata had been trying to keep her distance from Oratori all night. Since they met all he wanted to talk about was himself, his riches, and his sex drive. She hated the fact that her father led this man to believe she was hoping to marry a business man and settle down.

'I hate to think I would want to kill my own father but this perverted fool won't get a clue and leave me alone. He does not know anything about medicine. He's just looking for a quickie.'

"So when will we be able to talk about my idea of an aphrodisiac cream. I think it will sell like hot dumplings...You and I can test it out to so we can have first hand accounts of ..."

'Enough of this moron...' She gave him a quick gentle fist to his stomach which caused Oratori much pain. She wished she could have hit him harder but that would have caused some suspicion.

"AHAHHAA...Burp!!"

"Oh, Oratori, it looks like you may have eaten something that did not agree with you...you should go to your room and rest."

"You can come up with me and tend to my NEEDS my beautiful..."

Hinata gave him another quick hit to his chest, but played it off as if she was beckoning him to leave for his medical sake. No one saw her palm glow blue as she sent her charge of chakra to his lungs.

"AHAHAHHHH..."

"Oh you really need to leave. I'll go and get something from somewhere to help you from somebody over there at sometime. I'll have it sent to you."

With this she turned and rushed through the crowd before he or his guards could see which way she went. As she moved through the mass of people…

"Ouch!!"

"Get outta the way winch!"

"Excuse me, you ran into me brute!"

The gorrilla of a man turned to look at her. He mused at her frowned face. He took notice of how richly dressed she was and realized that she must have been from a noble household.

"Well exccuussse me princess...Say you're the classy chick that Oratori's been drooling over all night. Guess you two will be turning the sheets soon hunh?? What a lucky guy to bag such a...AAHHHAHHHAH!!

Hinata had her fill of rude obnoxious perverted men. Before she could think about it she hit the gorilla with three gentle fists and a kick to his shin. He grimaced in pain. He began yelling obscenities when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hurry up before we loose him."

A younger bodyguard appeared from behind him with a scowl on his face. He gave the gorilla a tug and pushed him to make him turn around and follow him.

"Hey, I ungh not finished with this...oohhh."

The gorilla really started holding his stomach in pain. She had hit him good and knew he would be in pain for the next two days.

"Look you did not need to eat all that sweet dumplings and caviare you fat ass...move it before he gets too far out of my sight."

When the gorilla turned around the young woman was gone. She made her way to the bar to get something to drink.

As the two journeyed in the crowd they heard a disturbance. They could see some of the members of rival gangs beginning to argue. Sasuke looked pass this and continued to scan for Oratori.

'Now let's see, where could that damn fruitcocktail of a bastard go? All them, damn colors, he should die just for horrible fashion sense or lack of. I need to make a diversion when I do see him, but I have not found this classy lady he is supposed to be partnering with. Shit. I need to figure out who that is first. She is supposed to be beautiful, intelligent and from an honorable home. That does not fit anyone here.'

"Hey what are you daydreaming about? We have to stop this."

"Hn?"

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted.

"We are not just body guards dipshit we have to keep the peace when Haguri throws his parties. If we let this get out of hand it will be our asses since we were assigned by Tichiou to look after the first floor. And if he has to intervene we are surely going to get our asses kicked. I am not looking for that man."

"What ever."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at the growing number of men arguing. The gorilla of a goon hunched over in even more pain.

"HNGUUUU…"

"You are still belly aching. I'll handle this."

"Wait dumbass, you may be good but those guys are not push overs, besides you can't take on nine bodyguards by yourself...UUGNNHHH... I'm gonna puke…!!"

"Hmph...child's play."

Sasuke had not had a good fight in days since he killed the assassin for Haguri. He had been itching to let out his frustration on someone and this gave him the perfect opportunity. He was so lucky. He jumped from his spot and landed in the mist of the arguing.

"Gentlemen…Please take your scuffle outside the premises. This is a peaceful gathering and..."

"Scram you little fuck, unless you want us to kill you!!"

"Hn… So it has to come to this. How I deplore violence."

Under the shades Sasuke armed his Sharingan. He threw punches into the face of the two men facing him. He kicked one of the men behind him with his left foot. Then he grabbed the two on his sides by their collars and slammed them together. Two of the men tried to punch him but he suddenly squatted down and gave them quick punches to their abdomen and chest. He put his hands down on the ground and back-kicked the other two men coming from behind simultaneously and they went flying back. When he stood up, all men were on the floor in pain and the crowd of bystanders had their jaws open in amazement. He never showed any emotion and hardly made any sound as he kicked their ass.

"Now, please exit the building immediately or I will have to get serious."

The men gathered themselves up and went limping out giving him dirty looks and swearing under their breath. Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder and almost gave a chop to the throat to...

"Hey, whoah, it's me. Damn you are a little badass are'nt ya."

The gorilla was still holding his stomach but was wide-eyed at how quickly he cleaned up. However they found themselves engulfed in red smoke and in a blink they were in a plush room with armed guards. They were tied with their arms stretched to the side and they were kneeling on the floor.

"Oh no!! We are in for it now. I told you to do it quietly!!"

"So you two can't follow simple orders like keep the first floor quiet, hmm?"

Tichiou appeared out of no were. He gave a series of punches and kicks to the gorilla goon who began to spit blood as he was hit repeatedly.

"Now, I knew you would fuck up Crow, so I can discipline you proper like. You can beg and bleed as your partner is doing, of course it won't stop me from punishing you. Got anything to say??"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and never flinched.

Tichiou became enraged and gave him a hard round house kick to his face. Sasuke made no sound, however he looked in the eyes of Tichiou and spit the blood from the inside of his jaw at his feet, just missing Tichiou shoes.

"You insullent bastard!!...You still have not learned your place!!"

Before Tichiou could strike again...

"That's enough. He's new. Besides I was quite impressed with his actions, though noisy he was most effective. We just need to teach him a little more finness."

"Yes...Sir." Tichiou spoke through gritted teeth. Again the newcomer was saved by the boss.

"Crow make sure you don't cause anymore trouble or I will have to let Tichiou discipline you."

"Hai.."

Haguri started to leave when Sasuke spoke.

"Haguri-sama for your good graces, I would like to take a step further with my execution of Oratori. I will not only kill him I will deliver his heart to you as a gift of my unwavering devotion to you."

Tichiou was now fuming in anger. The asshole was overstepping his authority and offering such a gift as a rookie. He could not control himself he gave Sasuke a kick to his gut that made him cough blood.

"TICHIOU!!" Haguri's sullen demeanor changed and his eyes turned deep violet.

Tichiou knew he was angered and bowed to him in deepest apologies. He looked back at Sasuke and left in a puff of smoke.

"Get yourselves cleaned up and carry out your mission quickly. I will be waiting on my gift Crow."

"Hai."


	4. Chapter 5

Hey I got like 342 hits GREAT!! I'm glad someone is at least looking!! I have two fans that I do not want to leave waiting for updates so here you go and if i finish with my editing the next you will get the 6th chapter today as well!! Thanks for the encouragement. Again the mature material starts here and from now on so if you ain't old enough then don't read otherwise all others keep your peepers peeled!! Sorry I'm a bumkin!

Don't own characters yata yata yata, now back to the story!

(By the way if any one needs re-caps I'd be glad to do so)

Chapter Five

Hinata swirled the sparkling water around in her glass. She was so disappointed that the trip was like this. She looked around and felt that she was in the middle of a crime haven, but she could not prove it.

"I hate this. My main buyer is a sexest bafoon and I have to stay in this hotel that seems to be crawling with delinquents all of a sudden. What more could possibly happen to make this any worse?'

At that moment she looked up at the second level and noticed some men moving through the crowd. It seemed as though they were chasing something.

"There he is stop him!!"

Hinata dropped her drink and flew up the steps.'Riyu', she gasped.

Riyu ran through the people looking blindly for Hinata. She had been bringing him food in between meetings and checking on him. Since she was trying to hide from Oratori she forgot to check for awhile.

"I got you now you little shit!"

"Ungh."

One of the men from Oratori's gang snatched him by the collar. Hinata had just made it in time.

"Take your hands off of him this instant." She demanded.

"Oh and who the hell are you?"

"None of your business, but that child is under my care."

Before she could finish her sentence she heard that same disgusting voice, drunk with sake, high on drugs say¼

"You heard her. Put him down or you will have to deal with the consequences!"

Oratori was going to one of his suites when he walked up on the little scene. He gave the man a menacing look and the guard dropped Riyu.

"Ung!!"

"You...you did not have to drop him...you...his poor arm is not healed completely."

Oratori took out one of his many daggers and sliced across the guards face. The blood flew on Hinata's face and kimono. The guard staggered back and knelt down to the ground. He begged forgiveness and crawled backwards into the crowd of people.

"That is why I told ja ta sta wit me..."

"Uhhh...tha-tha-thank you. I will take him back to my room now."

She tried to hurry past the intoxicated crime boss when he grabbed her arm and pushed her into the hallway leading into his suite.

"I think I deserve more than just words...princess!"

He turned in nodded to one of his bodyguards who picked Riyu up and started to walk away.

"Hey where are you taking him? He is to stay with me...mmmphh...UGGH..YUCK!"

Oratori kissed Hinata sloppily. She turned her head from him and began to try and spit some of the taste from her mouth. He grabbed her wrist and pinned them beside her head. This was a problem for her since she could not get him with the gentle fist unless she made hand contact.

"I'm tired of being a gentleman baby, you have me thinking about popping your cherry all night and now I will do just that. You rich chicks come here lookin' down on us with your self righteous selves. I'll show you what a real man can do."

The guard took Riyu out to the floor and flung him a short distance.

"Beat it brat. Or we will fuck you too!"

Riyu's eyes began to water. He landed on his good arm but rolled on his injured. He winced and made his way to a wall were he began to sob. He did not stay long when he heard the scuffle coming from the suite hallway. The sound of the lady who saved him trying to fight off that disgusting man. He stood up and headed back when he ran into...

"...Hn..why are so many kids on this floor. This floor is for the hookers, slaves, and body serv..." Sasuke glanced at the child and immediately recognized him.

"Little Shit!!"

Riyu frowned at this name and turned to run into the suite hallway.

"Hey come back here...this place is gonna get danger..."

When Sasuke came into the hallway that Riyu ran into he saw Oratori gropping a well dressed young lady. His bodyguards had her arms and legs pinned to the wall, while Oratori took the liberty of feeling everything else in between. She was gagged and clearly had some small bruises on her face.

Sasuke could bear it no more. His Sharingan was armed in a flash and he took the head off of the guard that was on her left and turned and stabbed the other on her right through the wall with his katanna.

"AHAHAH.."

"What..what..thhthh...AHAGGH!!"

Sasuke grabbed Oratori around his neck and twisted him to the ground. He hit with a lound thud. Before his head could rest on the ground Sasuke gave him a kick to the temple which was so hard he flipped him on his back.

"OHHaahh...I'm alright Riyu...I'm fine he just messed up my clothes, I'm fine..."

Riyu cried in Hinata's arms as she straigthened her clothes. He clung to her weeping and trembling. Sasuke turned and looked at the scene.

"Is he your...Hinata?!"

Hinata looked up at the all black dressed ninja. He only had half a mask on and his hair was tied in a loose ponytail, but she knew that voice.

"Sas..sasuke?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" They pointed and spoke to each other in unison.

"I was sent to sell our families latest healing cream to Oratori's family, but he had too many offers that I had to refuse. What about you?? When did they let you out of prison??"

"Damnit, you are the classy women partner??" Sasuke hit his head with the palm of his hand.

"Well that is just fucking great!! Now I know this is gonna complicate things...Look take this cursed brat and get the hell otta here. I'm gonna burn this place down after I finish kicking this guy's ass."

"Wha...Wha…are you on a mission...what's going on!"

"Just go!!"

Hinata turned to leave when she was pushed by three bodyguards from Oratori's group they had seen the scuffle from the other side and came to help the boss.

"SHIT!!" Sasuke yelled.

They pushed pass Hinata and ran full force into Sasuke, but the door of the suite opened and two of the men began to scream. Sasuke fell on his back with one of the men on top but he was able to kick him off. When he looked about there were two women stabbing one of the guards with butcher knives.

"..Hn??"

Oratori got up from the floor with the aid of another goon and rushed into the room.

"So you are the assassin coming to kill me hunhh!! I will carve my name in your carcus."

The two women realized the person they were stabbing was not Oratori and turned to see Oratori and two guards fighting a ninja. Before they could intervene, the room was engulfed with red smoke. Sasuke turned around to get caught by a foot to the face. He was thrown into Oratori and the guards. The women coughed and took cover behind one of the couches in the suite. Sasuke felt something grab him by the neck and hoist him across the table and chairs. Oratori got up from his daze and noticed there was another ninja fighting his assassin. He noticed the two women hiding and went after them.

"What are you doing bastard. Who side are you on??" Sasuke got up from the other side of the broken furniture to look into the green eyes of his attacker.

"Just know that I could not wait for you to learn your place so I will be the one to bring Oratori's heart to Haguri and you will lick my balls as an apology for undermining my authority.!!"

"DUDE GROSS.."

Sasuke flung two kunai at the tall figure but he vanished. He reappeared to the side of Sasuke. Sasuke hit him with his elbow and grabbed some of his hair before he could teleport again."What!! Impossible...so fast"

"Don't Fuck with me..."Sasuke threw Tichiou to the ground. When he hit it knocked some of the wind out of him. Sasuke grabbed him from the floor and gave him a series of punches and knee blows to his abdomen. Tichiou broke free of the hold and gave Sasuke a headbutt over his right eye. He caught a glimpse of his eyes behind his shades.

'Red eyes...hunh' Tichiou knew this would be a clue into his investigation of who this mysterious thug was and how he could get rid of him.

He gave Sasuke a hard kick to his chest sending him flying into the bar in the room. Sasuke grabbed some of the bottles of liquor and threw them at him. Tichiou laughed.

"Is that all you got, flinging bottles like a pussy?"

"No, I think this is all you got since your gonna roast like a pig...Katon Gouyakkou No Jutsu!!"

A huge ball of flames spilled from Sasuke's lips. The famed Fireball technique of the Uchiha clan. Tichiou was engulfed and thrown through the wall and into the main lobby. He of course teleported before he could be made into human toast. The force of the fireball made the room rumble. The guest began screaming and running. The room was engulfed by flames and everything began to burn. Sasuke was bruised badly from the hits he took, but he had to remember the task at hand. He looked and saw that one of the ladies was being raped by the guard as Oratori was choking the life out of the other. Sasuke grabbed two numbing darts and flung into Oratori's back. He then pounced on the guard. The women being choked picked up Oratori's sword and stabbed him in the abdomen. The other scrambled to her feet while Sasuke beat the shit outta of her attacker and picked up one of the staffs from a statue in the room. They began to stab Oratori in his gut until the floor was red with his blood and spilled intestines. He screamed in anguish and pain.

"Let's see how you like it bastard..."

"Yeah, we have been waiting for this for a long time chief asshole."

The hooker with dragons on her kimono gave a small dagger to her partner with stars on her kimono.

"Cut'em off, we need souvenirs!!"

The woman took the knife and castraded him.

Oratori cried out, pleading and then threatening them.

"I will...kill... you..bitches...unguh...ughs"

"You won't be telling anyone that from now on. If you are going to take someone's tongue do it properly fucker.!"

The woman with the stars put a metal pipe into Oratori's mouth, while the other took out a small dagger. She took hold of his tongue and cut from one side of the back of his throat to the other side. Oratori was left gurgling blood and spit as the two got up and ran out of the suite. He was close to death but suffered in his pain. He saw a dark figure stand above him.

"Shit...guess I got to you too late. Oh, well at least all I have to do is take your heart...Now this is gonna hurt a whole lot, but don't you worry, your dead anyway."

Sasuke cracked his chest open using the butcher's knife left by the hookers. He put his gift in a jewelry box from in the room. When he got to the entrance he noticed Hinata and the kid where gone.

"I hope they got out."

When he got to the hallway, people were still screaming and running. He spotted Riyu but he did not see Hinata. The child looked like he was trying to get help, but being pushed around.

"Holy hell...What now."

"TICHIOU!!TICHIOU!!" Omatake called for his right hand, he was sweating and bleeding from some debree that had fallen. He and the other bosses were on the ninth floor and the pulley system was blown to bits. It was obviously boobytrapped since the other bosses who tried to escape were blown to bits.

Suddenly red smoke and an exhausted Tichiou appeared.

"Where the fuck have you been!! Get us all the hell outt here.!!"

"But sir, I don't have enough chakra to teleport forty two people. We may not be able to materialize properly."

"Shit don't give me excuses!! GO NOW!!"

"Hai."

Tichiou would not have had any problem doing such a transfer if it wasn't for the fact he had been fighting earlier. He mustered all his remainding strength and with a couple of hand signs the group was gone in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke made his way to Riyu. He looked to see if he could find Hinata. Riyu pulled his sleeve to follow to one of the side entrances. He saw bodies everywhere where some of the oak beams had fallen. There to the side Hinata lay unconscious. She had blood spilling from her forehead and flames were all around.

"Damn. Hold this." Sasuke handed Riyu the box with the heart and leapt into the carnage. He pulled some of the corpses out of the way to get a little closer to Hinata. When he finally got close to her he made a hand sign and inhaled, bringing some of the flames into his mouth. He turned his head and released them back in the opposite direction. He checked her neck for a pulse.

"Shit don't die hold on damn it!!"

He lifted the piece of wood that had trapped her up, using all of his strength. He was tired and the wood seemed to take forever to move. It was underneath some even larger pieces.

"Kami...please...give me strength...I can't let her...die...here..."

He lifted and pulled and continued until he noticed some movement.

Riyu ran to Hinata and began to pull her as much as he could with one good arm. Sasuke looked to see the child trying to help him frantically.

"I must...concentrate..."

With a last ditch effort he remembered Sakura's teaching of concentrating your chakra to a specific place for more power of force. Sasuke focused on this arms and channeled all his chakra. He noticed the beams were getting lighter and he was able to push them off of her enough so he could get her out of the burning building. Exhausted he fell beside her as he tried to get his breath. He picked her up and headed for the closest exit.

The Wa-Ataki Hotel burned down quickly. There were many rooms of counterfeit money, drugs, falsified documents, and stolen goods that were being stored in the hotel, which was a front. The crime bosses were set back at least ten years in cash losses. Because of the fire, they all began to look at each other once again as enemies. They pointed the finger at Oratori for starting the fire since they said the fireball came from his personal suite, and they gave credit of his slaughtering to Tichiou who had glass from one of his bottled wines stuck in his hair. They were wondering what happened to the beautiful prestigious girl that was seen with him, they wrote her off as dead. The Haguri family suffered many losses and injuries. Omatake broke two fingernails and lost one of his favorite girls. He ordered all of his guards to the main house for an emergency meeting so he could assess everyone's health. But Crow was missing. He would declare a three week break so his injured men could re-coup since word of wide spread gang fighting was imminent.

When the report reached the ears of Tsunade she smiled to herself.

"I'm glad I sent our number one badass to that city after all. I hope he did not get himself killed. Well it could not be helped. He must atone for many sins against our village, even if he must give his life for our security, since that is the way of the Uchiha Clan of Konaha."

The warehouse was just off the shore and run down. It smelled like old fish. No one had been there obviously in years so it was the perfect spot to re-couperate and assess the situation at hand. Sasuke could feel a migraine coming on.


	5. Chapter 6

As promised enjoy!!

Oh yeah I don't own these characters.

Chapter six

Sasuke winced at the pain in his head. He was getting a knot and a bruise above his right eye.

"OOHHH...when I see that red fucker again...aahh"

He stood up and took off his shirt. He had cuts and bruises all over. He suffered a small gash in his side when he was kicked into the bar.

"I'm a mess he grunted...Let me see how she's doing. Damn, she's still out like a light."

Sasuke knelt beside Hinata who was breathing very faintly. She had lost a lot of blood and the color from her face was fading. He knew he had to work fast if he was going to try and save her life. He turned her on her stomach gingerly to discover that she had a deep cut across her right thigh. He ripped her kimono open and tore off her skirt. The flesh was not too jagged, but it had some pieces of debris and wood.

'I need to clean this first.'

Sasuke went to a small puddle of water at the entrance of the warehouse and put it in a small pale that was leaning against the wall. He used an old bowl that was lying near by to put the cleaned water in. He took a deep breath and lit the pale on fire. He boiled the water and he took the rags from the torn kimono to scoop as much of the pollutants from the water as he could.

"I hope you don't wake up after this."

He poured the hot water on the wound and braced himself in case she jumped up or something. Hinata did not move.

"Well at least she did not feel that."

He then commenced to stitching the wound with some of the material from her dress. It had wiring embroidery made of the same material almost that stitches were made of. When he finished he wrapped it as best he could with more material. Then he noticed on the back of her undergarment she had a lot of blood stains, so he tore the blouse down the center. He gasped to see her back was full of scratches and splinters. He began pulling the larger pieces from her soft skin when he heard

"Ughn"

"Oh so you are coming around. It's about time you woke up kid."

Riyu was in pain and moved slowly. His head was still swimming after such a frightful night. Now he was hungry cold and hurting. He whimpered a little and moved close to Hinata kneeling down to put his head close to her face. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes so he could see if she was awake.

"Leave her be. She is okay, just knocked out. And what the hell were you doing at the Hotel you little piss-ant. I thought I lost you in the city so you could stay out of trouble."

Riyu looked at Sasuke and frowned at him as if he was angry. The little boy gave him a

"Hmpphhh!! "

And he went back to looking at Hinata's face.

"I guess I deserve some of that attitude. But looking her in the eye won't help her wake up. Just sit back so I can finish trying to fix her back."

Sasuke was still tired. He did not really sleep since there was so much commotion in the city that night. He needed to make sure Hinata was no longer bleeding. He finished getting the big pieces and had to figure out how to bandager her. He scratched his head when he realized he had torn most of her clothes and now she did not have that much on anyway.

"Geezzz fucking idiot genius!! What is she going to wear out of here?? Shit!! Well, I guess she will have to use my shirt and jacket. I'll just turn her on her side so I can¼"

Sasuke picked Hinata up and sort of cradled her in his lap. He was trying to be careful not to move her leg about too much to keep down the bleeding. He began to pull off the remainder of her kimono when he realized¼

"Waait a minute. She will be naked if I take this piece of her blouse off."

His serious expression turned to concern which turned to befuzzlement. And Riyu watched him intensely narrowing his eyes.

"What are you gaaucking at? It's not like I planned for her to be naked. I did not cause her any injury. What am I saying I am rambling to a mute bratt!! Focus idiot, just look past the size of her breast and wrap her like you would anyone else."

He began his wrap under her arms and guided the material around her back and when he got to her chest he pulled tight. He looked away, to make sure he did not see anything.

When he was finished she had just a small piece of material around her hips which could pass for a miniskirt and black material tied around her top that looked like she was a mummy. Sasuke looked at his work and gave a hunch of his shoulders.

"Well it's the best I can do for now."

The little boy looked up at him with worry in his eyes. What was going to happen with the three of them now?

Sasuke pat him on his head and just gave him a nod.

"I'll figure something out tonight, let's get out of here and find something to eat."

He left through the woods close by. He made sure he came into the inn from the backside so the people watching the inn would not see him carry in Hinata.

Sasuke fixed a small bowl of rice with chopped vegetables, and put it on the table.

"Now we all have to eat so wait till I come back."

He told Riyu as he watched the salivating tike. He raised an eyebrow but turned to tend to Hinata.

He picked Hinata up from the floor in the front and put her in the back bedroom. He did not fill the apartment with furniture yet since everything was happening so fast, so he layed her down on a thick blanket and propped her head up with towels. He looked at her peaceful expression and began to wipe some of the sores on her face.

"Man when did you grow up little Hinata? Why did you have to be here in the middle of this mess? Hmph, Neji would kill me if you were to be hurt too much. Come to think of it, why are you here unescorted?"

He frowned a little as he pondered her solitude but,

"Unggh!!"

"Hmm!!"

"Oww...eeew."

Hinata began to come to. She was really groggy and started to blink her eyes open slowly.

"Where...am...I…I…feel...so...ahhhh.."

"Don't move, you are still badly injured just keep still."

Hinata looked up with blurry vision to her rescuer. She would be in a daze for a moment and was suffering a mild concussion. She felt nausea after coming to.

"Look you are probably hungry, so I fixed some rice and vegetables. You need to rest and get all of your strength. Do you have enough chakra to heal some of your minor injuries?"

"I ...think... so…Ughh. Ohh I got to ughn…"

"Just keep still, and I will take care of it for…"

"No... I...got...to...ugnhg"

Sasuke was a little more insistant in his tone and placed his hand on her shoulders to restrict her from getting up.

"Just lay down, hard head and let me take care of you until you can get on your feet."

"But, Sas…Sasukkk…I...I…"

He grew annoyed since he was cold and cranky, hurting and now having to restrain her since she was in no condition to move about.

"Would you keep still and shut up, geesh I'm trying to¼"

"BLLUUGHH...ughn...BLUGGHHH!!"

He shrieked.

"AAAHHHH!!SHIT!!"

Hinata had puked on his neck, his chest, hands, and arms. It just seemed to jet out of her little body as she heaved all of her dinner and half of her breakfast on the one that was pinning her down to the ground.

He wanted to strangle her and burn her corpse, but he was the jackass that would not hear what she had to say. She began to shake violently as she vomited even more and let out a series of farts.

"DAMN!! What the fuck did you eat!!"

Sasuke picked her up and took her to the tub quickly before anything got on his floor. He plopped her in and turned the water on quick.

"UGNN!! COLD, COLD, COLD!!"

Hinata began to shiver as the water filled the tub quickly.

"Just wait it will warm up, yuck this shit stink, speaking of stink, where is the little bratt?"

He stood up and looked around and shook his head out of irritation.

"You sit here, till I come back."

When Sasuke returned to the kitchen the food was gone, the water and milk he had was gone, some of the fruit was gone and half of the bread was gone.

"The little muthafuc...he ate all the foo...I'm ma kill dat kid. I told the speechless terd to wait!! EEWW... when I get him this time, and I know he will be back since he is concerned for Hinata...Oi! I forgot."

He had the desire to kill the boy but he remembered how he just stuck her in the tub too. He did not even think about her leg or her other injuries he just kind of put her in.

Sasuke stepped into the bathroom to see the silhouette of a woman that was kneeling in the bath. Her hands glowed light green as he realized she was using her healing technique to heal her thigh. The left over clothes were on the side of the tub. He marveled at the sight and could not stop staring at her. He could hear her discomfort as she seemed to scan all over her body.

'Damn...when…did she turn out...to be such a woman? I never really stopped to look at her twice with all the other women in my face all the time. She...she...is actually...cute...and what a body...'

Sasuke found him self unable to stop leering at her through the steam. He had never seen a woman fully naked for a long period of time. He even turned when Sakura tried to put some moves on him before his prison sentence. He had always pushed women aside thinking of them as being weak, and some times troublesome, even though he tried to always respect women and defend their honor. He only thought about killing his brother all of his life and never really planned past that since he felt he would probably die in the process. True he wanted to rebuild his clan, but the dating, courting, thing was just not his style. He had a bad ass rep and a girlfriend just did not fit into the equation. He was actually shy when it came to women but he had to be mister tough guy all the time. This made him rigged, short tempered and condescending most of the time when speaking with the opposite sex. He was really rude to Sakura many times, and when they sparred he never pulled punches. He felt if she was going to spar with a man, then she could take a hit from one.

As he stood a little ways from the door he had not noticed Riyu behind him.

"UNGHGH"

The little boy tugged at his pants leg and looked up at him with some crumbs on his face.

"Hungh...what...Why you little!!"

He grabbed Riyu by the collar and hoisted him up a little over his head.

"Didn't I tell you not to eat the food until we were ready?? You glutten, what are we going to - MOTHERFUCKER!!"

Poop and vomit now covered Sasuke. He dropped Riyu out of reflex and bowed his head to look at his clothes and feet. When he looked up his eyes were glowinig red. He grabbed his hair forgetting, Hinata's spew that was still on them,

and he just began to shake his hands through his hair like he was going insane. Hinata looked to the door at the sound of the commotion and realized that Riyu was climbing in the tub with her.

"WWWAAIITT...NO…no...no¼you have to put the poopy in the toilet not here with me Riyu!!"

"DIE BASTARD!!"

Sasuke had lunged out to catch the kid after the attack of bile but lost his footing. He fell to the floor and slid some but, his fingers grabbed on to the edge of the bath tub. He pulled himself up and reached in so he could begin to choke the kid. He had lost his little control. He no longer noticed Hinata in the tub. All he could see was killing this kid.

"Stop!! What are you doing?? Stop!!"

He did not hear her, he was so angry, so Hinata had to...

"AHHHA!!"

Sasuke was thrown back a bit, and he held his right arm.

"Fuck!!...who the hell side are you on!!"

"Stop being such a brute, he is only a child!!"

Her hand was glowing blue and she was angry that he would do such a thing to a child.

Riyu turned and hugged Hinata in the tub. He turned to look at Sasuke and gave him a little smile.

"Oh...are you mocking me you little..."

Hinata let her motherly instinct take over even though she never had kids, she just protected him naturally.

"I'm warning you, to leave him alone. I just tapped you, but I will use as much strength as I have to...UGHN??...AHHHAH!!"

Hinata realized that she had stood up in the tub to face Sasuke, and when she did she did not notice his immediate reaction to stare right at her chest, but she got the clue when she noticed his eyes wandering down her body.

"PERVERT TURN AROUND, I AM NOT DECENT!!"

He narrowed his eyes and folded his arms still a little angry.

"Hmph, neither am I..."

He smirked at her as he stood to his feet and turned to leave the bathroom.

"I guess you are feeling better with all of that. I'll see what is left in here to eat. Make sure you clean the shit master while you're at it in there."

Hinata sunk back into the tub, face blazing red from embarrassment.

'What have I done Kami, to deserve this?'

She thought as she removed Riyu's soiled clothes and stepped out of the tub to re-clean her self the tub the floor and everything. She winced since she did not have enough strength to heal herself all the way. She noticed her leg was still in a lot of pain but Sasuke used some sort of herb on it that numbed the pain.

Sasuke grumbled to himself as he found some more rice and a couple of bamboo shoots. He had some salt fish in the small cooling box that had to be eaten soon or they would go bad. He prepared the small meal, while contemplating what to do next.

Hinata finished putting the bathroom back in order. She noticed there was a long black overcloak hanging in the closet and so she used that to cover herself. She did not have anything for Riyu to wear either so she put him under the cloak with her and called out to Sasuke.

"Ummm...Sa-Sa-Suk-kk-ke-?"

She called to him sheepily. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he heard the weak voice from the bathroom.

"What?"

His tone was stern and mean. She shuttered some from the reply.

"Do...you...uumm...hhaavvee...any…extra clothes?"

He took a deep sigh of annoyance and rolled his eyes. He grumbled more.

He placed the food on the table and went to the room. Hinata bowed her head and clutched the cloak more when he came in to the room. He looked into a bag that was on the floor and found a couple of tank tops and one undershirt.

"Here."

He flung them in her direction, still mad at the whole situation.

"Uhmh...thththtanks but what about pants!"

This made Sasuke stop at the door and sigh heavily. He looked at her with a scowl and rolled his eyes at her. He turned around and looked again. He found some shorts that she could wear.

"What about Riyu?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he was about to put his foot across the threshold of the door again. He looked at her coldly. His eyes were red with but without tomas. He looked at Riyu and frowned even more. Riyu shivered and ducked into the cloak.

"The little bastard can freeze for all I care!!"

Hinata gasped at this and was a little shocked that he could have such mood swings, but Naruto use to tell her all the time that he was like that. She decided to let Riyu wear the tee-shirt and she tied it with the belt of the cloak. She put on the white tank top and shorts.

She knelt down to him and said very quietly while fixing his hair some.

"Come on, let's go and you stay out of trouble okay. Make sure you let me know if you have to go, alright?"

Riyu nodded in acknowledgement.

When they came into the front the food was laid out on the table. Sasuke was waiting for them. He did not have too many dishes so he used large cabbage leaves for his and Riyu's plates and gave Hinata all the dishes. He sat at the table looking down at the floor towards the window. He seemed to have no emotion, yet she could feel he was still angry. When Riyu saw the food he jumped down and started to eat when Sasuke grabbed his hands and gave him a glare that said – touch it and you're a dead man. He sat back and released Riyu's little hands. When Hinata was seated, Sasuke picked up his chopsticks and bowed for grace. She followed suit, making sure Riyu did the same. They ate in silence for the first ten minutes. They did not look at each other, except for Hinata helping Riyu with his chopsticks every now and then. Sasuke seemed to be in another world. The silence was broken when...

"Th-th-thank you. Sasuke."

"..Hn..?"

"Thank you…you know…fo-for-for everything."

"..Hn…?"

She blushed faintly as she glanced at the young man in front of her. Her heart was beating rapidly from nervousness, and embarrassment. She was unmarried in the home of some guy with a kid and he had seen her in her birthday suit.

'Geez, what else could possibly happen? He not only saves me, but he is taking care of me and this kid that I don't even know. I am so indebted to him right now. I hope he does not say anything about me puking on him, and farting.'

Hinata remembered and her face flushed a deeper pink.

'I bet he thinks I am just as childish and weird, like when I was a kid, when people would just pat me on the head and send me on my way like an airhead chick. I bet he is on a mission. I wonder what it is? I wonder if Oratori was his main target? Ohh, I wish he would look at me and say something. We are both quiet but this silence is unnerving. Well, on the bright side I do get to look at how even more handsome he has grown. He looks like his mom and dad. He is soo much better looking than Itachi. What am I rambling about. Uchiha never noticed me and he never will. I don't register on his radar. I should stop thinking about all of this, and just eat. At least I have not embarrassed my self in the last ten minutes.'

Hinata picked some rice up and placed it in her mouth. She watched Sasuke to see would he ever look up at her.

'Whoa, he did look at me', she thought. She noticed he blinked a couple of times and shuffled the last of his food around. He glanced back up at her and stopped chewing.

'What...what is he looking at?'

She thought. She saw a faint blush cross the bridge of Sasuke's nose and the tips of his ears seemed to be getting a little red. He looked into her eyes and blinked, before he put the last of his food in his mouth. He closed his eyes and she could hear him give a deep sigh. He got up and went to the room. When he came back he had the cloak in his hand which he wrapped on her shoulders. She was puzzled.

"Sorry you're so cold. I will bring some wood back for a fire."

He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When he came out he had on a black shirt and black pants.

"I'll knock three times and cough. Don't open this for no one but me got it?" He was emotionless, but firm. She nodded in obedience.

When he left Hinata was wondering what all that was about. Then she looked down.

"EEKKKK...Kami you are so cruel!!"

He could tell she was cold because of the harden peaks under her shirt.

"Geeeezz...I thought it was strange for him to blush. OOOOooo...I could crawl under a rock and die of embarrassment!!"

Hinata shook her head and covered her red face. She looked at Riyu for comfort. He gave her a smile, got up to sit closer beside her, and as she gave him a hug...

"Hey Riyu...that's my food!!"


	6. Chapter 7

I am not too hard to please!! Remember this piece is complete and I will make changes if I think I need to but milady.otaku, winterkaguya, and of course my sensei Vindel this chapter has the first little tug at fruits but not too much. I like to string ya along a bit!! HEHEHE!! Oh yeah, there is an abundance of violence, sorry, I like a lot of action and well this era was a little bloody. But just coast through some gore it won't be too bad. Think about it this way, if the action is like this wait till you read the lemons. If they are good. I will finish editing Chapter eight tonight and will submit so you can see how things play out!! Thank you for detailed reviews!! Oh and the kid is like all other kids, in the wrong place at the wrong time making good comedy!!

I don't own the characters so let's get to it!!

Enjoy!

Chapter seven

He walked through the city hastily looking for wood. He was going through everything that was happening in his mind and it was causing him a tremendous headache. He knew he would definitely kill the kid but not while Hinata was around. And what of her? He should have asked her some questions instead of being so quiet at dinner.

'This is just fucking great. I don't know if the boss tried to contact me in the last couple of hours since we have been in the warehouse and when I come to my room I got to play nurse for a food hording, little shit and I a puking, farting, cutie pie. Could this get any worst??'

"Stop right there, get her!!"

Sasuke noticed there was a woman running in the crowd with some guys chasing her. He rolled his eyes and tried to maneuver out of the way. The women bobbed left and ran right into him.

"Damn...bitch...watch were you're go..."

He looked at her with surprise. It was the hooker from the hotel. She handed him something in a bag and ran off.

"What the hell? What is this??"

He opened it to see Oratori's castraded member.

"Sick!!"

He started to throw it when he realized...

'Wait, if I give this and the heart to Haguri that would really piss the red fucker off even more...yeah.'

He grinned to himself and decided that the evening just might get better. He picked up some wood but on the way noticed a clothing shop.

'That's right, Hinata needs some clothes. Well, she does look sexy in my stuff. Man, I did not know she had such big...UUHHH.'

He stopped his train of thought, and gave himself a mental elbow to the face.

"No, no, no, no, I can't think about her like that. She is such a good girl and, well I am a bit of a pervert, but damn she looks so much different now. She is beautiful."

He gave himself another mental smack for being so mushy.

'Just get the damn clothes and carry your ass back to your place. I don't have the luxury of daydreaming about old village friends and how they got major ti- damn I'm doing it again.'

He shook his head and went into the small store. He was greeted by smiling ladies who all were shocked to see such a guy come in. He frowned most of the time, but made his selections quickly and left for home.

Hinata cleaned up the food and looked around, she held the cloak tight since it was getting colder. She was wondering why there was no furniture. She picked up Riyu and took him into the room that seemed to be Sasuke's room. She rocked him in her arms and soon after noticed he was falling asleep.

"I bet you are tired little one. You have had a really hard two days. I will take care of you though. I don't have anyone right now either."

She could feel a tear forming in the corner of her eyes. She thought about what was going on in her life. She could not go back to the village and even if she did, she did not want to be under her father and clans scrutiny any longer, but where would she go? She tried to not think about it but her chest became tight when she also realized her father had denounced her as his daughter and by this time Hanabi would be taking the oath as the new clan leader. Warm tears began to flow now, as she hugged the little boy even closer. She only wished someone had held her close for assurance when she was younger. She was always regarded as a failure and screw up even though she tried her best and fought her hardest during the Chunin Exams. She even had to prove her worth as a medical ninja since Sakura and Ino where so far ahead of her. No one really noticed her existence even her childhood crush would tell her that he did not like her since she was so quiet and well ordinary. This made her let loose and fall to her knees with Riyu fast asleep in her arms.

"Why do I do this to my self. That was the past and I am different now. I have stood up to my father, dated the guy I had a crush on, made trades and contracts with other clans, and ruled as the head of one of the most powerful houses in Konoha for two years. I'm going to be nineteen soon and I am well into being a woman, but I'm just so ordinary."

She laid Riyu down on the blanket with the towels. She wiped the tears from her eyes and nose and just watched him.

"Maybe, I can stay in this village? I mean I don't have anywhere else to go. I guess I could ask Sasuke if I can help with his mission. Nahh!! He probably hates me for vomiting on him and taking his clothes. Why am I so pathetic?? I can't seem to get a break."

She began to well up again, her body reminded her that it was still not healed and her leg began to throb. She could feel the stinging in her face from some of the little sores and bruises. She took her hand and concentrated her chakra to her fingers. She carefully went over the wounds and slowly healed them one by one. She took a heavy sigh and started thinking again about her situation.

"Everyone I know is living some part of their dream. I have accomplished stupid things but nothing great, since I am only ordinary. If I were to die no one would care. They probably would turn out just because I am Hagirashi's oldest daughter and EX-clan leader who was a disgrace since I ruled as a single woman and still has not taken a suitor against my father and clan council's orders."

Dispair set in along with fear of the unknown. She rocked herself as she tried to stop crying. She knew it would only make her head hurt and she was starting to feel the pain from her injuries starting up. She wiped her face and nose with the sleeve of the cloak.

"Wow, I'd better stop getting snot on Sasuke's cloak. He would probably choke me like he did the kid. Man I never knew he could be so violent. I guess when you grow up all alone you can be passive aggressive. MMMmmm, it smells like him."

She took another sniff of the cloak.

"I'm so weird smelling a cloak but it is so him and he is so manly and sexy and."

Three knocks rang at the door, and Hinata rose to see who it was. She did not notice that there was no cough. When she opened it she saw¼

"UUGHH!! Who the fuck are you??"

A large goon stood at the door dressed in grey clothing.

"UGHH!! Well who may I ask is inquiring?"

"Inquir! What? What does that mean? Are you being a smart ass or are you calling me something??"

The goon put his hand on the door handle and looked as if he was going to push his way in when.

"How rude to just barge into someones home."

Sasuke appeared out of nowhere it seemed and gripped the wrist of the goon tightly. He applied enough pressure to make the man let go of the door and take three steps back.

"You are pretty strong for a small fry pretty boy. Ouch!! Let me go!! Shit!!"

"What do you want?"

"Haguri sent me to find out why you have not reported to the house for our meetings. Tichiou thought maybe you got yourself killed. Ya, know, personally Crow I don't think Tichiou likes you so you need to stay the hell out of his way. He's dangerous."

"Thank you mom for the advice."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped in front of the door facing the goon.

"Tell Haguri-sama I was incapacitated after the hotel went up in flames."

Sasuke showed him the gash on his side and tapped the old bruise and scar on his forehead.

"I do have my gift and a bonus for him if he would like for me to give it to him. I also had some unexpected business to take care of."

He glanced back at Hinata, and then to the goon.

"Let his grace know that I have news about Oratori's supplier."

The goon tried to look pass Sasuke to get a better look at Hinata who was now standing on the side of the door patiently in the room.

"Oh,I get it,Unexpected business hunhh, well, if she's really good make sure you share, HAHAHHAHHHH!!"

".Tch!!"

Sasuke gave him a cold scowl.

The goon looked at the expression and moved back even more.

"Well the next meeting will be in three days at the Wasori Springs make sure you are not late."

The goon left and Sasuke backed into the room.

"I thought, I told you not to open the door unless you heard me knock three times and cough, geez you can't follow simple instructions!! Shit!!"

Sasuke was putting up the bags and things as he spoke to Hinata angrily, but noticed she had her head bowed and was sliding to the floor. She seemed to be cradling herself. He raised his eyebrows in curiosity. She wiped her face with her hands and he could tell she was crying.

"Oh, uhh, don't do that, I did not mean to be angry with you, I just, well, Hey!"

He walked over and lifted her head up by her chin with the tip of his first three fingers. He noticed her eyes were pink from crying a lot, and she was really sad.

"I...-I...I...I. didn't mean to make you cry that much from what I said."

Hinata sniffed and wiped her face, her cheeks were red from embarrassment, hurt and frustration.

"You, did, not, ddo., thi-thi-this. I'm just upset, about being such a problem. I know you hate me and I will make sure I take Riyu and leave tomorrow so I do not interfere with your mission. I wanted to help, but it seems I will be a burden and a set back for what ever it is you are doing."

She continued to sniffle and stood to her feet. She started to walk around him when...

Sasuke without realizing it stopped her and put his arm around her neck. He turned slowly until he was behind her. His body seemed to be moving on its own and he could not stop it. He held her tightly in his arm She held his forearm with her hands and lifted her chin to rest better on his arm. They stood there for a little while. She could feel his warm body against hers and his head resting on the back of hers. He had his head turned to look out the window. He could feel his heart beginning to race and his palms getting wet. Nervousness was setting in and he did not know what to do from here. Something in him wanted to comfort her, but at the same time, why?? He knew she was still probably in some pain and where the hell would she go with the brat? She definitely needed to stay until she was at 100. He could not let her leave until his piece of mind was calm.

"Baka...you and the brat aren't going anywhere. You can stay with me until you are back to top health and I am sure you can get back to Konoha by yourself."

"I can't go back..."

"..Hunh...why??"

Hinata moved Sasuke's arm and headed for the bedroom where Riyu was sleeping.

"I don't want to talk about it...but thank you."

She turned and bowed to him and went into the room.

Sasuke looked at her with concern. His chest was tight from his beating heart. And his head began to swirl with questions as to why she could not go home? He shook his head and finished putting the things away. He had stopped at a shop and got some cream for Hinata to put on the scar on her thigh. He frowned as he could not come up with the answer of why she could not go home. And still why was she unescorted and no one looking for her by now? He went into the room to see her lying next to Riyu, staring him in his sleeping face and stroking his bangs. He noticed her eyes were sad and full of despair. He hated to see her this way and could feel the mood in the room was heavy and depressing. However, he also took into account that she had given the cloak to Riyu and he was bundled up tightly. The fireplace was in the main room and it would take a bit before the apartment warmed up. She was still thinking about someone else instead of her own well being. She layed on the floor with the tank top and shorts and some of his socks she had found in his bag.

"Hey, I,ugh, brought something to help your leg heal a little faster." He knelt down behind her and waited to see what she would do.

Hinata looked at him over her shoulder, and just nodded. She sat up on her elbow a little and began to remove the bandage.

"Oohh, ahhh!"

"Here let me, just turn over on your stomach. I'll rub this on your leg and on your back, you have a couple of nasty scratches there also."

Hinata did not speak but obeyed. She just wanted to be out of Sasuke's way. She noticed however, that he spoke to her quietly and with much concern even though his face seemed void of a readable mood.

'He's being really gentle.' She thought.

'Don't fuck up and make her anymore miserable than it seems she is dipshit¼'

Sasuke thought as he removed the old blood stained rags.

Hinata folded her arms around and rested her head on them, with her chin facing the moonlight. Sasuke finally got the wrap off and was a little amazed at how much it was healed up by her.

'Not damn bad. She really is a good med nin. I need to have her fix my side when I am done.'

He took a scoop of the sweet smelling sage and gingerly applied some to the end of her wound closest to her buttocks.

'Holy shit...what an ass...she's been working out and over time on these cheeks...I can bounce some coins on these and..ughghh...Focus asshole and stop oogiling her...but man...'

Sasuke could feel the heat rising up his neck as his heart began to wake up again and start its dance in his rib cage. His throat got dry as he tried to make sure he did not rub too hard which would hurt the skin around the make shift stitches. He could feel the sweat beginning to form at the brink of his pores on his forehead. Hinata would give a small moan out of pain, while he applied the ointment. She did not notice how errotic she sounded and would flex her butt every now and then when he would hit a sensitive spot.

'Dammmnn...that is sooo sexy...Okay, hurry up and wipe the shit on...Geezz does she have to moan like that...She might as well just start panting and...'

Hinata gave another moan, but it sounded more like enjoyment.

"...feels so good already Sasuke. You are doing a great job. I'm glad you have this cream to rub on me...AHHHHH...that's so good...Can you rub a little harder?...mmm"

'Holy FUCK!!...get a hold of yourself dipshit...she is only reacting from the medicine...but ...she sounds so...smexy'

Panic was setting in but he had to stay focused on what he was doing. He had never had to take care of a woman, let alone rub her down with anything. Even if it was just medicine. He hated his uneasiness and his perverted thoughts as well. He knew listening to Naruto talk about the stuff in the Icha Icha Paradise would bite him in the ass one day.

'Kami...what I feel like doing to her right now...Damn...why did I have to put this on...I should have let her do it...SHIT..and she keeps flexing her ass...mmm...breath ole boy,breath...in, and out, and in, and out, and...what the hell am I saying!!'

Sasuke was quarrelling with himself and could feel the results of his thoughts making his pants uncomfortable. He was now sweating even more and he still could not get any water to his throat and mouth. He frowned so much at the situation it made his head hurt even more. He was very glad that he did not get a nosebleed.

"Shit!!"

He said through a clinched jaw.

"Hungh...Did you say something?"

Hinata questioned.

"Maybe when you're done I can rub your sore members too...It's the least I can do."

Sasuke wanted to disappear from that spot for just a moment. His mind took him on a rollercoaster of emotions in just a few seconds. He was now biting the inside of this jaw with the image of how she would…

"...rub his sore members..."


	7. Chapter 8

Told ya I would have it by tonight!! And yes, it is supa fast!! HAHAHAHAH!! Reviews make me move faster!!

Don't own these here characters so well you know...

Chapter Eight

Sasuke was almost finished with Hinata's leg. He was sweating and knew he needed to hurry up before he could think of anything else he would do to the unsuspecting patient.

"Okay, that's all done. Now, I need to rub your back."

Hinata without hesitation sat up and reached behind her head to grab the back of the tank top. She pulled the bottom end up over her head being careful not to let the front come up.

'I'd better be careful.' she thought 'I don't want him to see anything. Shoot, even though he already has. He probably does not care anyway. He's so emotionless. I bet I couldn't even stir this guy if he was majorly horny. Oh, I hope he hurries up, this is so depressing. He has not even tried anything yet. Even though that would be a long shot for him to think about doing anything to me. His touch feels good and he is being so gentle. He is just doing the honorable thing. A ninja's obligation to a poor, weak, pathetic, cry baby. I bet if I was Sakura or Ino he would be all over me. Geez, I wish he would just hurry up this is terrible, to not even have to tell someone their touch is more intimate then it should be. I'm still a man repellent.'

Hinata took a deep sigh as she had her arms extended to bring the shirt over the back of her head. Sasuke could feel himself getting a nosebleed at how the scene was playing out.

'AAWWHH SHIT!!...Don't take the shirt up like that sounding so,so, so alluring!! I've got to get a hold of my self. I need to rub her back quick and in a hurry before this throbbing gets any worse!! And not just in the head on my shoulders. Shit!! Why did she have to get such big tiii-,no,no,no,no,..stop thinking that dumbass!!'

Hinata let out another sighsmall squeak and a moan. When she put her stomach back down against the floor uncovered, goosebumps formed all over her back.

"OOOHHH!! This is soo cold"

She said.

"I can get you hot!!"

He closed his eyes shut tight as he had to hurry and take it back.

Mentally Sasuke gave himself a leaping kick to the gut for the comment.

"ERGH!!I-I-I-I mmean we should get hot together soon."

He had to give himself a series of backhands as he let another comment slip from his mind of sexual fantasies, but he had a good cover up.

"Well..ughh..you know... I did start the fireplace and all.."

He cleared his throat as he spoke as calmly as he could. Which Hinata never knew of the turmoil he was in. This only made her say even more things off the top of her head.

"Thank you. I'll make sure I rub my hands together before I rub you down so I don't give you a chill. I want to make sure I help you hold your heat."

He bucked his eyes and stopped for a moment to let what she said fully register.

'FUCK!! Does she even realize what she is saying??...she will "HOLD MY HEAT!! Rub her back quick dipshit and just forget about her healing you!!...If she knew how much she's turning me on right now, I'll never be able to look her in the eyes again!!'

Sasuke shifted to her side more to rub the couple of scratches. After taking a couple of deep breaths himself. Hinata moaned again at the feeling of his fingers.

"MMMmmm...that is so good. You have very good hands...I hope I can make you feel better too...ooohhh."

"J-Just do your best.!!"

He replied with a dry mouth and the wish that she would just shut up talking and moaning.

Before he finished, he took a look at her back and whole form. The moonlight covered her like a thin sheet, excentuating all the right curves. Sasuke felt himself beginning to pick up the pace in his breathing as his heart twisted around itself with the want for her. He fought back the urge to just massage her back and shoulders. He so, wanted to just touch her right now.

'Why is she causing me to feel like this?...I have been with Sakura, but it did not feel like this, like so exciting! I want to just...mmmppphh...UHHH...NO!! Shut up nimwadd, before you get going again.'

He let her know he was done. He tried to tell her that she could just go to sleep and not worry about him, but she would not hear of it. She knew she would have to be insistant to make him let her help. She already felt like a burden.

"No, I can at least look at the gash in your side. I did not know you had such an injury. I need to heal it as much as possible so you do not get it infected. Besides, what kind of med nin would I be if I did not take care of other people?"

Hinata was pulling her shirt back on correctly as she softly spoke to Sasuke. She was still very much cold, but she ignored it to help heal him. She had planned to heal as much of his injuries as possible since she knew he would be going to see the crime boss soon. She realized he was deep under cover and he needed to be back in fighting health as soon as possible. She felt like a burden and was still a little depressed. She would definitely give Sasuke anything he asked of her tonight.

He looked at the door as she got situated and took all the will power he had to command his body stay still and low.

"L-L-Look it's still kind of cold and I need to find something that you can wrap up in so..."

Sasuke replied, hoping to get a chance to stand up and relieve the slight pressure in his shorts.

"Please...take off your shirt..."

Sasuke swallowed hard at the request, since she said it so soft and gentle.

"Ughhh...O..Okay."

He had lost the battle. his voice was just a whisper like hers and he gave a deep sigh. He still had a scowl since he could not think of anything else to do to his subconscious mind in its sexual rampage. He tried not to look at her since he could see her nipples clearly through the tank top, and she was sitting in the light of the moon which accented everything.

'Simply...fucking amazing...she can sit over there and not know how sexy she is...Damn...the moon is hitting her just right...'

Sasuke paused to look at her a little longer before he got his shirt over his head. He realized how cold it was since he was now shirtless. He flexed when the cool air hit his body causing a shiver. Shaking it off he folded his shirt in his hand and placed it in his lap where he took the opportunity to push down a bit. Hinata had her head bowed while pushing her fingers together. She did not want to watch him undress. But when she looked up...

'WHHOOOWWW...he is soo sexy!!...He is not the number one bachelor just for his face...geez Sakura you are so lucky...to have a great looking boyfriend with a body like this to train with...and cuddle...and caress...and kiss...and'

Hinata felt her self staring and daydreaming about what this BODY could do for a woman's needs. Sasuke looked at her with curiosity when he noticed she was staring and she was beginning to blush. He felt even worst when he thought about the stuff he wanted to do to her, since she was such a good girl, and obviously not use to being with bare-chested men. At the same time, this was a major turn on too, since he knew she had such little experience with men. He felt they shared this in common and it was a little relaxing. When she felt her cheeks get to a certain degree she brought her eyes to look into his slowly and covered her mouth with both hands apologetically.

"Uunnhh...I-I-I apologize for s-s-staring...y-y-ou just look r-r-r-really good...I-I-I-I mean...f-f-f-or uhh..a g-g-g-uy with a gash in his side."

She looked down again quickly so he would not see another shade of red. He shook his head and took another sigh to stiffle a chuckle.

Sasuke gave her a soft look as he watched the top of her head and turned to look out of the window. She took a deep sigh and continued to watch the floor. He did not want her to see the blush that was creeping into his face after her a little confession.

'Ggeezz...she is so adorable...what a compliment from an unknowing beauty.'

Hinata could feel the heat in her cheeks was steady. She could never hide her embarrassment. She figured she was already embarrassed so might as well get to the healing. She looked down to see the edge of the bandage that was wrapped around his mid-section.

"UUGGHHH...I-I-I- n-n-need to remove this first so I can do you properly...Do you mind raising your arms?"

Sasuke nodded and raised his hands up and over his head. He decided to rake his fingers in his long thick black hair and cross them at the back of his head as if he was getting ready for sit ups. But he thought.

'Did I freshen up??...I hope my armpits don't stink!!'

He gave a quick sniff while he continued to look out the window.

'Good...I'm good...sweew.'

Hinata meanwhile tried to stop her head from sending her images of her fondest fantasies when she looked at the pose. She could hear her heart beating and her face continued to deepen in red hues as she hoped he did not hear the fuss her heart made. She shifted her position to her knees so she could lean forward better and wrap her arms around Sasuke to undue the bandage carefully. She was careful not to pull at his skin too much even though he squirmed a little from having dried blood stained skin disturbed.

He too was fighting a battle with his heart, for when she leaned close to him he could feel the heat from her body. It was nice. She turned her head toward the door to make sure she did not put her face into his since she was rocking back and forward, but at the same time she would bump him just slightly every now and then with her breast since she was not wearing a bra. He just could not stop his thoughts from racing. he could hear her breathing uneasily when she would get close to him and he had his eyes close to stop some of the more vulgar thoughts. But with her closeness he wanted to scream. He figured if he frowned anymore he would have wrinkles.

'FOCUS ON THE LIGHT!!...the light is my friend...the light is not teasing me with its tits...the light is not smelling like sweet fragrances of the fields...the light is not blushing so cutely...the light is not toying with my emotions...Damn It she is!!...Kami!! Her face is so close to me...Her lips are bigger than Sakura's. I wonder what she tastes like...Whoa..uhm...WHAT THE FUCK...THE LIGHT, THE LIGHT..FOCUS ON THE LIGHT DIPSHIT!!'

Sasuke had turned his head to face her while daydreaming and was looking at Hinata as she finished pulling the last of the wrapping. He noticed her hands began to glow light green, which was the medical ninjas treatment jutsu. She did not look up at him but stayed focused on this wound. He was glad since he was taking the time to look at her and her body. He knew he was probably blushing and prayed she did not look up until he no longer felt his cheeks warmth. But he was not the only one sizing up the sites.

'Oh Kami…he is such a hottie. I don't know who did this to him, but I could actually become angry enough to hit them with my full gentle fist barrage. To think they would dare put a scratch on this fine tuned specimen of hotness. He moves those beautiful abs at my touch, it's so man like. My his stomach looks flatter than mine. His muscles are perfect, not too big not too small, and his skin is soft for a fighter. He is perfect in everyway when it comes to bodies, I guess. He probably has a nice sized penis too...'

Hinata realized what she had just thought and jumped also letting out a small squeak. Her face was deep red for a moment. She almost felt like he heard her thinking when he looked at her and raised an eyebrow and then frowned. She shook her head quickly and sat back from Sasuke fast enough to cause her to kind of rock back.

Before he realized it he stretched his hands out to catch her by her arms. Since he was in a kneeling position he raised up on his knees more towards her. She grabbed his arms from reflex. He was leaning over her a bit.

"Whoa, what happened? Did you hit something or get a back charge of chakra?"

"Ughghh...n-n-no, I just…did...well...a wrong move...don't worry…s-s-s-ooorry."

When they sat back up neither one let go of the other. Sasuke held Hinata at her upper arms, and she was holding underneath his elbows. He had the immediate urge to want to kiss her at that moment. He could not stop looking at her in her soft lilac eyes. Her long black bangs covering her features enough to make it a mystery to see what lied beneath, teasing her beholder to brush them aside and do more exploration. He was trapped by his panting heart and thought...

"...Gorgeous..."

She did not mean to look him straight in the eyes either. She blushed as she peered into the spirit of a concerned man. He was tremendously handsome, even with a small bruise to his cheek, and a couple of small scratches. He had the most beautiful of skin tones and his hair was thick and long, it skirted his face just right. His mouth was not drawn in a frown and his eyes had a look of worry for her in them. The moon brought out his magnificent features, and caused her heart to continue the drum solo it played in her chest. She had been so depressed and lonely lately she wanted to find sanctuary and peace. She wanted to tell him all of her woes and be comforted. She wanted to give him the most passionate of kisses, only because she had only dated her crush some years ago, and that kissing was the most fun of the relationship that she fancied all the time. It had been too long since she had experienced a kiss and she wanted this one.

"S-s-saus-ske...can I..uum...can I..uuhh.."

Mind of a pervert.

'Have-wild-sex-with-me-under-the-moon-light-while-screaming-each-others-names-until we're-hoarse-in-the-morning...SUUUUUREEE!!'

Sasuke thought. But he replied to her very quietly and seriously.

"Yes, Hinata just take your time and say it."

"Urrghh¼..."

She no longer looked at him. her boldness was now gone. She glanced at the floor in retreat but before doing so she realized he had a small cut over his right eye.

"Can I heal your scar over your eye?"

"YyEEeess...uhh...yeah...right my scar...sure (Rejection settles into his swimming head.)Uhh…You don't have to you look like you are a little tired."

His eyes narrowed and his face though no longer frowning was coming into its unreadable state.

"No, it won't take long at all. I can put some of the cream on it so it does not leave a mark."

He narrowed his eyes more as he watched her take a little of the cream.

'I'd like to mark you right about now.'

Sasuke thought as he felt a slight frown beginning to start.

"Okay."

He replied to her quietly still.

He was so sexually frustrated at this point it was starting to irritate him. He had never really seen anything in this girl before. Why was he feeling this way now? They had just remet at the hotel, and they had never had cause to speak before. So why was he now getting peeved since she was not taking an interest in him? Why was she more concerned about healing his scars instead of discussing his needs? He mentally shook himself and thought.

'Wake up moron, what are you upset about?? This has got to be what happens to guys who wait too long to have sex. I never felt this much want to bang the hell out of a girl, since the first time I kissed Sakura, and we were just humping!! Kami, why is this happening to me?? I've seen her around all my life, well until I left and even when I returned when she was with Naruto, I did not see all of this. What the hell did I do to deserve such torture...oh yeah...I ran off, deserting my village during war times to pursue my ambitions of revenge...Damn I'm gonna really regret that damn decision. I'd rather burn in hell than to get any harder sitting here waiting for this little buxom babe to realize I got the hots for her all of sudden. SHIT!!...why am I mentally rambling on, I am not interested in anything but her body...it's not like she's my girlfriend...uuuughhh...Oohh..That's that's nice...ahhh...what??'

Sasuke was torn from his thought when he felt soft fingers massaging his temples. He refocused his eyes which were closed to see Hinata was doing the massaging. She had already closed the gash above his eye and was working on taking away the bruising. She was almost done. When she did finish she ran the back of her fingers across the once wounded spot, gently and slowly. Sasuke closed his eyes to her touch and gave a small moan of comfort. Her hand though a little cold was soft and pleasant. He wanted her to touch him more, but she had already withdrawn her hand and crossed her arms around herself, to try and warm up. Sasuke put his shirt back on.

"Oh I need to rub the sabb on your side to help it heal faster."

Hinata looked at him, a little upset that she did not finish the job.

"That's okay you are cold. I'm gonna get you a blanket."

Sasuke rose to his feet carefully, and left to get the blanket he purchased while he was out. He was so glad she looked away from him. He had to reshuffle his pants some.

'Okay ole girl, he definitely was looking at you strangely...I wonder why? Ohhh...yeah...he can see my boobs through this shirt. Geez why else would he look at me that way. I do need some rest. I can sort things out in the morning. I wish my heart would shut up.'

Hinata stood up and went to the window. She opened it up to get some fresh air. The night air was crisp. She noticed a cat that was sitting on the ledge of the adjourning room. She paid him no mind, but continued to peer out of the window. When Sasuke returned he waited at the door for a moment. He had to take in the sight.

'My…my...my...you have no idea how happy you are going to make your husband one day.'

He thought as he watched her for a short while. He walked quietly over and put the blanket over her back from behind.

"MMmm...ooohh...what about you?..."

"I'll be fine."

Without thinking, Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke tightly and held him close to her in a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and brought her fist together around him since she was still holding the blanket. She was tall enough that she did not disturb his injury. She had her bouts of boldness and this time she took it to a new level of really bold. Her face was red of course, but she did not tremble from anxiety. She was rather relaxed in her hug to him and said very sheepishly and quietly...

"We-we-we could just stay wrapped up together for the night, so we don't catch cold. Body heat is the best heat ya know...uuhhmm...Besides...I'd feel really bad if I thought you were laying somewhere cold...you deserve to be cozy just like me and Riyu...o-o-okay?"

When Hinata hugged him he was not ready and was already thrown into a tough situation, with his frustration of course. Now, things were a little complicated. She felt so good against him. He could feel her skin warming up already because of their contact and it was soothing. He could feel the warmth of her breath on his broad shoulder since his shirt was sleeveless and mesh. That sent little goose-bumps down his arm. He was afraid she could hear the sound of his heart that was running a construction sight of desire all of a sudden. He narrowed his shocked eyes and looked down at her head. She had it covered with some material, as it hung down her back, so soft and beautiful. He had no other action but to bring his arms around her small waist and return the hug. Her skin was soft, and the embrace was so reassuring. He felt himself rest his chin on the top of her head a little, while his body began to relax even more. This felt so good. He was so glad she could not see him blush as much as he knew he must have been, since his whole face, ears and neck seemed to have raised up a couple of degrees.

'Damn why would she do this??...Kami, this feels soo good...mmm...she is so sweet...I just hope I don't get a major bonner from this, or blue balls.'

He took a deep sigh and said to her.

"Okay Hinata...I don't want you to worry about me."

At that moment, Sasuke moved them backwards close to where Riyu was lying. He bent down to lift her in his arms. His body was on auto-pilot again. He layed her down gingerly beside Riyu, all the while not coming from beneath the cover since she held on tight to him around his neck when she was picked up. he put his knees down as his face dangled dangerously close to hers. He rocked back some to lay down. He turned to his side so they lwould lay on their sides facing each other now eye to eye. They shuffled a little to make sure they had enough room to move around under the blanket, and still found themselves peering into each others eyes. Hinata's face was deep pink as she shuffled some more. Sasuke thought he had stopped blushing but could still feel the heat in his neck and ears. Thank goodness his hair covered this. However, Hinata could see the slight hue of rouge across the bridge of his nose that formed a line from one cheek to the other. She smiled. Seeing this he quirked an eyebrow. she decided to not ask why he was blushing so...

"Good night, Sasuke."

Sasuke made sure he had his hands down close to the middle of his legs in case of any sudden uprisings during the night.

"Good night, Hinata."

Within moments they were both sound asleep.


	8. Chapter 9

Thank you for those who are keeping up! I will be taking care of some business and I will update this now. I may have to wait two weeks for the next only because I have to give my MP3 to a friend for awhile and well I hope I get it back soon. There is a small lemon and lots of cussin. You've been warned!! Hit me up with the reviews and just to let you know I did change this slightly from the original due to a suggestion of a reader so feed back keeps it interesting. As I will always do for the one that gave me the kick to post, Vindel sensei thanks for your support!! Now, No mo chattin on with the story.

Don't own characters so let's read shall we?

Chapter Nine

He felt the warmth from her tongue as she greeted him with a morning kiss. She was a little sloppy licking in and out of his open mouth. But he did not care. She was just toying with him sticking the tip of her tongue in and bringing it back out quickly. She was such a tease.

"Mmmm...Hinata..."

He smiled and felt her tongue brush over his top lip and his nose.

"Aaahhh...it's kinda early for all this...AHAHHHHH…MUTHAAAAAHHHHH!!"

Hinata turned from the small stove when she heard Sasuke screaming and yelling obscenities. She looked over to see Riyu seated on the floor by the mate were they usually ate. He looked back at her and shook his head as if to say 'It's not me!'

Sasuke appeard at the door scanning the room in a fit of rage, his Sharingan armed and his face and hair a mess.

"WHERE IS THAT FUCKING CAT!! IT IS THE NEWEST BASTARD ON MY NEEDS TO BE KILLED LIST!!"

Riyu shivered and ran to Hinata he held her tightly by the leg. The cat ran from out of the bathroom and into Riyu's arm. It was shaking and puffed up hissing.

"Meow!!"

Sasuke began to get angry and felt his blood begin to boil.

"Meow my ass furball, you're a dead animal, you licked the wrong guys mouth!! Prepare to meet Kami!!"

Before they knew it Sasuke was just a few steps from them and he had grabbed the cat and started to pull it from Riyu's arms. Riyu knew he had to save his new pet, so he tugged back.

"UGNHHH!!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and his nostrils flared.

"UGHN...So you don't want me to kick his ass you little shit!! Then I'll beat you both down to a pulp!!"

Hinata was still standing in a state of shock since she had not seen him so upset.

Sasuke released the cat and grabbed Riyu by the neck of his shirt with both hands. He lifted him up over his head. Hinata snapped out of her shocked state in time to stop him.

"S-ss-sasuke NOO!! I told him he could keep him...PPLLEEAAASE put him down..you're scaring him...and"

"SCARED!! This little dickhead does not know fear yet, but I will make sure he is terrified shitlist when I'm done with him and...AAHHH!!"

Riyu let loose everything in his stomach, he peed in Sasuke's face since he had him over his head and his bowels went down his chest. The cat decided to follow his new little owner's lead and gave a whirl of urine onto Sasuke's shirt. Anger and pure fury swelled in Sasuke's mind and eyes. The tomas were spinning around like crazy. He began to activate chidori. As he began to growl. Hinata realizing he had gone mad had to put a stop to him, so she hit him in the hand that was building an electrical charge. The sheer power of the charge he was building was enough to throw all parties in different directions but not before giving everyone a small shock.

""UGHN..OOOWWW!!"

They all screamed and were thrown all over the little cottage but still sizzling some when they hit the ground.

Sasuke shook his head, and felt the throbbing in his hand from having his chakra blocked. He was totally pissed that she had to get hurt because he tried killing the brat again. She got up slowly rubbing her head as she looked like she may have hurt her back.

'Damnit...at this rate I will kill her instead of that piece of shit!!... This is stupid. I need to get out of here. Last night had to have been a dream to have such a fucked up morning.'

He got up and grabbed his cape. He looked in the cold box where he left Haguri's bonus gift. The whole thing was irritating him to no end as he listened to her moan from her pain. He was so mad he could not think and spoke to her angrily and firmly with a frown.

"I'm going to find out where the main hide out is...AAHH…AAACHEWW...Great just fucking great, I'm allergic to the flea bag. Where is the little jewelry box that I had with us after the fire?"

Hinata thought at moment and raised an eyebrow slowly. The shock made her a little woozy and she had to get herself together. She did not know what box he was talking about. She looked at him with a curious expression. He thought a moment and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"That's right you were out like a stone...I gave the box to"

He rolled his eyes and felt the thump of his migraine.

"AAAAWWWW HELL!!...brat what happened to the box I gave you!!"

Riyu got up slow also, but he frowned at Sasuke when he called him brat. He tried to brush down his hair that was not standing on the top of his head. He hunched his shoulders and rolled his eyes. Riyu went to pick up the cat which was lying on the floor cross eyed from the shock with its fur singed on the ends still smoking and its feet out stiff . Sasuke's body began to shake from anger and he clinched his fists and began to grit his teeth.

"I aughttta..."

The killer intent pouring off of him made Hinata snap into action since she felt he may actually kill the kid and the poor cat.

"Sasuke please!!"

Hinata stood up and got into the pathway. She was even more worried now that he was approaching so angrily rolling up his sleeves and flexing his arm muscles. She could see he was doing everything in his power to keep from coming across the room and killing them.

"H-h-he is just a kid, o,o,o,okay. I'm sure he didididdid not mean it. Please for my sake forgive him."

She could feel her eyes beginning to water on the ends and she bowed to him from her waist.

"EEWWW...FUCK!!"

He grabbed the back of his head and looked at the ceiling beginning to yell out obscenities trying to release his frustration. He did not want to upset her which he obviously did, and he did not want her to think ill of him either, which she probably did. He grabbed a couple of things and went into the bathroom. He slammed the door. Hinata and Riyu stayed still and silent. They heard the shower start and stop quickly. He then came back with his hair wet and a sack on his back. He was dressed in a dark olive green shirt and long black pants that flared at the bottom some.

"I'm out...Cat has to go since I am allergic...and I'll handle the punk when I come back..."

There was anger in his tone and he did not look in Hinata's direction when he spoke.

"But what about..."

SLAMMM!! He slammed the door shut before she could finish her sentence. Her heart and chest became tight and heavy. She began to weep. She dropped to the floor and began to cry in her hands.

"I just knew last night was a dream...I am just no good for any body...He is trying to be kind and hospitable and I anger him so much time and time again...I know that he can't stand me now...but I will not abandon you..."

She looked over to Riyu who was crying quietly to himself while holding the cat. He did not like to see her upset. She let him come to her and hold her. She wiped his eyes and reassured him that she was fine.

"I decided that I would leave Sasuke this morning so we would not get in the way and that is just what we are going to have to do. I'm sure I can find somewhere to stay here, or maybe find a village close by. I don't have any where to go or be, so I am free to do what I please. Come on Riyu, bring kitty and we are leaving."

Hinata with a heavy heart straightened the kitchen area and folded the blankets and things in the bedroom. She cleaned the bathroom after they took their baths and put the clothes back Sasuke gave her except for a black tee-shirt and a pair of pants that she had to sew so she could fit them. She wrote him a note of thanks and left it on the kitchen counter. Tears were still dropping sporaticly as she went about these chores but, she had to be strong for Riyu.

'Last night was but a dream and his feelings for me don't amount to anything but friendship or just plain good manners.'

She wiped more tears and looked at the little boy now.

She would take on the role of his guardian. She was scared and becoming depressed. She had never dreamed that she would be alone like this and with out a place to call home. And with a child. She tried to stifle her cries and sniffled as she closed the door to the apartment. When she got to the main desk the inn keeper looked at her and Riyu in surprise. He had never seen them before. She bowed to him and left. She held Riyu by the hand and set out into the cities busy streets to find a new place.

Sasuke had asked one of the goons on the street the whereabouts of Haguri's main house. He had spent most of his time back at the warehous looking for the heart. Even though he found it, it was full of bugs and some ants. Nonetheless, it was still intact enough to present. The directions given to him led him to a huge compound about an hour or so from the inn. It was in the forest and looked more like a resort place. When he arrived at the gate they asked for his name.

"Crow."

"Hmmm...I don't see no...Oh...Oh yeah..the new badass kid. Shit we thought you were toast...HAHA. Come on in. Go to the main practice shrine and take a left. Haguri-sama is probably still having breakfast."

"Hai."

When Sasuke arrived at the door it was opened by two more huge men. One escorted him down the hall of an all white building decorated with gold and silver. Sasuke was amazed at how rich Haguri was. He knew all that stuff was paid for by his drugs and prostitution money. The guard opened another door. Inside were many different tables and guards posted every where. There were scantily dressed women and many business men there. Some people in the booths on the outskirts of the room where having lap dances performed. There was a runway in this room with many different poles. For the strippers he figured. Haguri was seated at a large table with all kinds of food. One of the favorite girls was on his side licking him in his ear and squirming as he seemed to have his hand down the back of her skirt. Tichiou was seated for once with a girl on his lap facing him. She was braiding his hair, while he massaged her bottom. When Sasuke got a little closer Tichiou sneered at him. Sasuke did not even look in his direction. He stood at the end of the table bowed and took a knee.

"Weelll, Crow, I thought I would never see you again. Where have you been?" Omatake waived his hand for the girl to stop what she was doing and he kissed her on her cheek and motioned for her to move over.

"O apologize sir, I was recovering from my wounds. I had not known that your grace was looking for me. Forgive me for being troublesome."

"Haha...nonsense. I don't believe anyone told you where to find this place. Tichiou definitely did not tell you. HAHHHHAHHH!!"

Tichiou rolled his eyes at the boss and went back to glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Tichiou angrily. He had not forgotten about the double-cross and was itching for pay back.

"Well, I have already received word that Oratori's was killed but it seems there are discrepancies about who actually killed him, you or Tichiou."

"Well, sir…"

Sasuke looked into the eyes of Tichiou to see what his response would be if he told Haguri that Tichiou tried to kill him while he tried to assassinate Oratori, but he knew that it might come out as an excuse so he did the next best thing.

"Well it is true that Tichiou was there but, he took care of some goons in the room. He was even struck by a fireball thrown at him by one of the ninja's we encountered. Since he was too weak to defend such an attack I had to make sure I killed Oratori so I could save your worthless right hand from burning to hell, but he is a slippery prick and teleported before he could get torched too badly."

Tichiou was fuming with anger since Sasuke took the high road. He could not tell the truth since it would incriminate him. He sat up more with the girl almost falling off of his lap.

"Yyyou little...!!"Tichiou spat through clinched teeth.

"Oh, Tichiou I did not know you actually took a liking to Crow. I am glad to see you are getting along.HAHAH!! Well do you have something for me Crow hhhmmm...?!"

"Hai. And I have a bonus."

Sasuke took out the parts of Oratori's body and walked to his side. He bowed to him when he presented his gifts and backed away two steps when Omatake took them. When Omatake opened the boxes he gasped and then smiled evilly.

"HAHAHHHAHHH...that's what you get you son of a bitch!! AHAHAHHHHH!!"

Tichiou felt like ripping Sasuke to pieces for making the boss so happy. He squeezed the girl on his laps behind tight making her wince in pain.

"OWW, baby not so rough, I am not done with your hair.

"Shut up bitch!"

Sasuke glanced up at Tichiou and gave him a smirk.

"What's wrong? Can't keep your woman happy?"

"Fuck you lap dog motherfucker!!"

"..Tch…don't get angry with me, since you can't PLEEASE…your boss."

"I'll fucking kill you smart mouth bast...mmph...mmmh!!"

The girl on Tichiou's lap was his frequent hooker. Most called her his girlfriend since he always slept with her, even when he slept with other women, she was always a pick. She got away with scolding him sometimes and could always sooth him when he was upset. She kissed him roughly on the lips to shut him up. She was trying to do an intricate braiding design in his hair but with him moving it was causing her to mess up. He tried to pull from her mouth but she held the sides of his face. She continued until he calmed down and began to massage her cheeks roughly.

"UUGHHNN...baby."

She moaned as he widened his legs and began to grind underneath her.

"Well, I guess you will be getting some good breakfast along with that hair style of yours."

Omatake smirked and then laughed at the scene. He got off watching others have sex, which is why it was always encouraged to be done in his main rooms. The children slaves where never displayed in this manner. They were always placed in a room to the far back of the compound.

Sasuke was a little peeved that the girl interrupted his taunting. He wanted to really piss Tichiou off.

'Bitch...your pouring water on my thunder...don't relax the fucker!'

Sasuke rolled his eyes and rose to his feet. He tried to block out the sounds of them kissing and humping.

'This motherfucker gets a dick roll for breakfast and all I got was shit in my face...Now if that's not just wrong I don't know what is... I am being punished for slamming the door on her...Kami...I did not mean to...hunh."

"Crow...I said would you like some BREAKFAST too!!"

Omatake had been talking to Sasuke, but he was deep in other thoughts. He had just noticed there was a girl standing beside him. She was pretty with an okay body, but nothing to Hinata. She took his hand in hers and brought it to her face and began to rub her face with it.

"Ughnn...I don't deserve such a gift. I would rather like to begin with the next mission sir if you do not mind your graciousness."

Tichiou stopped kissing his girl to look at Sasuke. He gave him a wide grin. He placed his hands down between the girl's legs. She looked as if he lifted her up and when she sat back she gave a loud moan and grunt. Tichiou brought his hands from under her skirt and flung the piece of material in Sasuke's direction.

"AAWWW... what's the matter crow? You can't get it up to satisfy a woman. Or maybe you're a virgin and you don't know what good pussy is like?? Hunhn. I know you don't even have a dick do you, you ballest bastard...HAHHHAHH...unnhgg...that's good right there baby...I can show you how a real man takes a woman. Don't forget to take notes asshole…"

Tichiou began to move against the woman who was already panting and riding him. She picked up the pace and flung her head and hair around while calling his name in her pleasure. He stroked her breasts and pushed her kimono open to pull her rippening nipples with his teeth. She groaned even louder as she let him take her on a quick ride. He bent her over the table some to rise up and give her hard thrusts and her breast shook at each hit.

'Bastard...he's fucking mocking me...'

Sasuke thought as he began to get angry.

'I can't believe he does have one up on me... I am a fucking virgin...and I don't know shit about pleasing a woman...He's so calm while she's fucking taking that ride from him like that...damn...I hate being out of the loop. I can't even come up with a come back, since I don't know one. I bet if I was having sex with Hinata we would totally show him and his bimbo how to fuck.'

Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts again as the young girl ran her fingers up his shirt and rubbed him all over his chest. She widened her legs as she looked at the side of his narrowing eyes. She began to pull at his pants and boxers hoping that he would let her just taste him as she took his clothes down when he snapped to. He had been glaring at Tichiou and his girlfriend and had forgotten all about her.

"NO!"

He said firmly as his face twisted into a scarry frown.

"What is the matter Crow? This is the second time you have refused my generosity. It is not good manners to smack the hand of your host when they are being hospitable."

Omatake was getting irritated with his behavior and Sasuke could feel it. He had to think fast as to what to do. His mother often preached to him about the honor of women and how he needs to remain true to his wife. She had explained to him that women who meet men that are virgins are a little more relaxed on those wedding nights like she was with his father and being each others first brought more meaning to the sexual relationship, since they did not have to feel like they had to compete with someone else's seconds. He had to be mister badass at all times and there was no place for a chicken hearted virgin in a sinful place like the Haguri compound. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head to the floor and hoped that he could pull this off…

"I am deeply regretful to your grace for not accepting your gift, but I failed to mention to you that I have a..a..uhm...a...girlfriend. I am devoted to her and only her, just as I show my unwavering loyalty to you I have pledged to her the same vow. I believe if you break and oath that you swore by Kami only misfortune and pain will follow you. I did not want to anger the gods. So please accept my apology and my turning down of such a wonderful treasure."

Omatake rubbed his chin, and thought awhile. He glanced at Tichiou who was really pounding his woman by holding her hips to him tightly as he thrust. Omatake looked at Crow who was on the floor with his forehead to the ground, begging forgiveness.

"Hhhmmm...a man with...morals??...HHHAAAAHHHAAA, Crow you never seise to amaze me. I never know what is coming outta of your mouth. Okay. I will allow you to pass this time, but...I want to meet this girlfriend of yours. Bring her to see me. I will look forward to meeting the woman that holds that heart of such a mercenary. Oh, you may not know that we are on a three week break, so I need to meet her acquaintance before I send you on your first true assigned mission."

Sasuke frowned even more as he thought.

'Shit...who the fuck wants to check out the girlfriends of their employees...? I got a bad feeling about this... Where the fuck am I going to find a girlfriend?? Maybe I can schmooze him some more...'

"With all do respect sir, since I am healed of my injuries, may I carry on to the next task at hand?"

"UUUNNGGHH...FUCK..!!...What are you retarded...The boss just told you we are on vacation dickless!!There are no missions being assigned now…!!

Tichiou was coming down from his sexual high. He looked at Crow angrily as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Seeing his ending joy pissed Sasuke off to no end.

"I am aware that you are a lazy good for nothing asshole who would rather jerk off with your bitch rather than get a jump on the other families and protect Haguri-samas well-being, but I do not need long to take care of my wounds. Just shut up and finish licking her tits shitty cocksucker!!"

This enraged Tichiou. He jumped from his seat and grabbed Sasuke by his collar. Sasuke had a feeling he would do that so he took a great opportunity and delight in kicking his semi - erection.

"UUGGHH...AAAHHHH...!! Tichiou fell to the floor on his knees holding himself. Sasuke kicked him in the head making him roll into the wall. Sasuke picked him up by his collar and gave him a headbutt over his right eye. This not only busted his skin but it began to swell into a goose egg almost immediately. Payback was a bitch.

"Aaaa...bastard...!!"

Tichiou began to form his seals when Omatake stood and yelled for them to stop slamming both hands on his table giving it a crack.

"That is enough Crow. Stand down!!"

Sasuke wanted to whoop up on him more but decided to bow down to the bosses order.

"Hai."

The big boss took his seat again slowly.

"Well it seems you are eager to kill something so I will grant you your wish. I will let you work for these three weeks. But, if you are not able to deliver I will certainly have Tichiou punish you. Understood?"

"Hai."

"Well, then. I need to find a supplier named Takanami. Word has it he is embezzling money from my sell of opium to the west gang. My source has been watching him for two months now. I need to take him out. Nobody steals my shit and lives to bragg about it. I also need for you to take out Bounji of the Locha gang. He has been taking a cut of the territory rent from my hookers and have killed eight of my best girls. My source says he will be a hard target because of the number of men around him. I have no doubt you can take care of these two thorns in my ass. After this you will come to the main house for our bosses meeting. Make sure you bring your girlfriend. Now go. I will send a messenger in four days to make sure Takanami is dead, and another one a week from then to tell me if you have killed Bounji. Understood."

"Hai."

Sasuke hopped from roof to roof until he got to the inn. He was a mess of emotion. He had to find this guy named Takanami and kill him in four days, he had to find Bounji and kill him in one week, he had not found what to do about Hinata being Oratori's supplier, he had not found out the name of the man who was creating bad medicines for the area village hospitals and he had to find a girlfriend so Omataki would stop offering him hookers.

'Geez…you are in for a major migraine…why did it have to turn out like this?? I know, when I get back I'll apologize to Hinata and see if she has any ideas. Two heads are better than one on this mess…Of course if she is still speaking with me. I have been a little rough with her…I wonder why she said she can't go home?...maybe I'll ask her when I get in..'

"Aoi!! Hinata we have to talk…Hinata??...Hinata??"

Sasuke looked around his apartment, as bare as it was and stood in surprise. He looked in the room and bathroom and no one was there. He turned to go back to the kitchen when he noticed something on the counter. As he opened it he also noticed how every thing was cleaned up and put into order.

"What…the…a…note?"

When he opened it fully it read:

Sasuke, sorry for this morning. I have taken Riyu and kitty and we are going to find a new place. We will only cause you misery and set backs. I am deeply sorry for all of this. I will wire money to your family account to pay for my meals and the medicines. You are an exceptional shinobi and good luck on your mission!

P.S. I can not go back to Konaha. Father has denounced me as his daughter and the clan has turned their backs to my well fare. Good-bye

Sasuke sank to the floor. His stomach began to knot up. He felt nausea setting in. He could not believe what he read. He balled the piece of paper up and threw it across the room. He pounded the floor with his fist in anger.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!! I am the biggest moron in this world. She is GONE!!...I hate my fucking temper….all she wanted to do was help me and I pushed her away…she can't even go home!!...Damn that Hagurishi…what father would put out his own flesh and blood for no reason!!...She could not have done anything wrong…this is Hinata were talking about!!..."

Sasuke looked around the room and went to the window in the bedroom. He scanned the crowd hoping to find a glimpse of her. There was just a sea of people and vendors. He took a couple of heavy sighs and slid down to the floor holding his head in his hands. He shook his head slowly since his migraine was dancing around his temples at a constant throbbing pace. He brushed his hair back and looked at the spot where they laid the night before. He became even more depressed.

"Last night…I was soo close to her…she was so gentle to me…"

Sasuke began to remember how it felt when he was eight and he saw his entire clan slaughtered and then the discovery that it was his brother. The old feelings of lonesomeness and despair began to make a come back. But..

"Wait one damn minute….I have had my heart suffer long enough…shit!! I thought when I went out with Sakura I was doing what my heart wanted but she was more like a cool sister to me…our relationship was okay but not fulfilling….I never felt a wanting with her like I do now…Shit…I will never want again…I will find her and tell her…If she is an outcast, then I will be here for her…fuck her family… I don't know why but I seem to be calm with her…She is going through things like me I guess, and we both need someone…she and the brat can stay with me like I said…that was my word as a shinobi…I've waisted too much of my life dragging the bags of isolation and vengence behind me shackling my potential growth as a great ninja and leader of my clan…I will go back to her…and this time I will make a better decision as to how I can fix our troubles."

Sasuke with a renewed spirit got to his feet and went out into the town. He knew Riyu would need to be fed and she would have to come to the market place at some time or another. He would just look for her every day.

Two days had passed and no sign of them. He was getting a little discouraged. When he saw the children on the streets they all reminded him of Riyu. He even missed the cat, though he still got angry thinking about it. He noticed that the town was getting more violent. There had been fighting and beatings, muggings and rapes all over the place. The crime bosses were ordering hits on everyone since they had lost so much in the hotel fire. Sasuke did not eat like he should since he was such a stubborn guy he did not think of his own health. He was so use to being a loner he did not want to return to that state but he had no idea where she could have gone now. He dreamed of her scent and missed her blushing face. His heart could not beat fast at all since it had lost it's companion.

He decided to take a walk on a side street when he was confronted by some thugs.

"Hey, what are you doing here?? You got some money."

"Fuck off!"

"Ohh…a wise guy huunnh.."

"I am not in the mood for your shii…unghh!!"

Sasuke was hit by another goon from behind. Blood went flying from the back of his head where he was hit. The two in front of him gave him a kick to the gut and they all began to fight him.

"No you have to wait, We will be home soon,"

Riyu looked away from Hinata and pouted. He had been bugging her to give him some candy all morning. Now that it was almost dinner time he knew she was probably going to give it to him after he ate his dinner.

"Hmmm…I wonder if the fruit stand has any good apples or papyases?"

Riyu heard a scuffle and walked away from Hinata a bit.

"Riyu don't go far…I don't want you to get lost."

He turned to her and frowned. He felt something was wrong. He noticed there were some people stopping by the alley not to far ahead. He skipped away from Hinata to see what the commotion was. When he got close his eyes widened and he screamed!! He ran to Hinata and began to pull her.

"UGHNNN…UGNHH…"

"What..what is it…calm down…where do you want me to go??Riyu stop it or You'll make me fall on you…"

Hinata did not move as fast as Riyu wanted he looked down with his eyes full of tears and…  
"PAPPAA…PAPPAA!!"

Hinata was shocked!! He spoke! She was amazed since she had never heard him say anything.

"PAPA!!...Your papa where??"

He pulled her even more and broke away into a full sprint towards the alley.

Hinata followed suit. When she got to the alley, she gasped at the scene and her heart dropped to the ground.

Sasuke was clinging to life. He was still getting beat up by the goons who were taking turns punching and kicking him. His clothes were torn and his face was covered in blood and bruises. She noticed he had something around his neck that was glowing blue.

"A-Ahh..Chakra suppressor!!"

It was a tool used in prison to keep unusually strong inmates subdued and obedient. It was made to drain the energy from its host and if they tried to use any jutsu or techniques it would drain them even more.

Hinata became enraged!!

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!KAAAYYAAHHH!!"

The men looked and before they could react she had already snapped the necks of the two goons at the entrance and was busy beating up one that was holding Sasuke's arm. Her whole body was engulfed with a blue aura as she released everything she had to her fist and feet. Her eyes were wild with anger and contempt and she ripped the over-cloak off to give her more freedom of movement. She took little time breaking bones and snapping limbs as she went on a rampage of violence.

Riyu went over to Sasuke who was breathing ragged and looked at the ring around his neck. He got out a small pocket knife that Hinata gave to him for protection and began to cut at the strands that held it together to get the ring off. When it was off he noticed the red ring of blood that was around Sasuke's neck. He tried to stop his tears from flowing, but to see him in this state Riyu could not help but cry. He lifted him up some but Sasuke was too weak to move. His face was swelling and his eyes were puffy. Riyu wiped some of the blood off of his face and looked in Hinata's direction.

She had just killed the last goon with a two-footed stomp to his chest, cracking his rib cage and having him spew blood. She was breathing hard and crying at the same time. When she turned to Riyu, she saw the sadness in his eyes and she ran to kneel beside him and Sasuke.

"Ohhh…what…happ-happ-happen..t-t-o..y-y-you??"

She wiped his face as he lay limp in her arms. She gathered him up and jumped to the top of the building. Still with hot tears flowing she knew she had to hurry. She was not that strong since she had not been doing strength training, but she knew she had to save his life. Her face showed determination and the will to ignore her weaknesses and draw on all her strength physicaly and mentaly. She had a debt to pay to him for nursing her to good health and now was the opportunity to set her feelings on the table. She was a woman and this man had stuck his neck out for her and she needed to grow up quick. After all she had overcome other obstacles before and now she had to put her worries aside. She leapt from one building to the next until she got to the cottage where she and Riyu were staying. It was about a thirty-five minute walk from the hotel, but she used her chakra to increase her speed. Riyu ran to the cottage through the city since she was not able to take him too.

When she got home she prepared a hot bath and took out all of her healing ointments, salts and creams. Time was of the essence to save Crows life.


	9. Chapter 10

I will update on Next Monday. I figured it is best to do updates at the end or beginning of the week. I thank you for all the help given to me and the hits!! There is just a lot of fluff in this but hey I like romantic stuff too!! I hope you enjoy!!

Don't own characters so on with the fluffiness!!

Chapter Ten

'Mmmm…what…what…ahhhooww…Where am I..!?'

Sasuke felt warm and wet. He blinked slowly as he felt the pain in his eyes and forehead.

'OOwww…what the fuck happened…ahhhnnn..'

His migraine was starting to come back. He tried to sit up when…

"No…Don't move…let me help you."

He snapped his head to the side and the water moved around quickly almost spilling out some

Hinata came into the bathroom and knelt beside him. She had bubbles all over the top of the bath and candles lit giving off sweet fragrances in the bath she drew for him. Her bathroom was large and had a freestanding shower beside the bathtub.

"Hi-hi-hina—atta..ahhh.."

He winced from the pain of his bruises.

"Sshhh…don't talk…you have to rest now. I will be finished with healing all of your injuries soon. You just have a couple of things left to be fixed. We can talk when you are stronger, okay."

She was blushing slightly as she took a sponge and poured some oil on it. She looked at him and gave him a sweet smile. He felt his heart beginning to twist itself in knots again at her gentleness.

'Oh hell…here I go.'

Sasuke thought. He did not want to humiliate himself any more in front of her, as if that was possible seeing that he was bruised up so badly.

"Uhhh…I-I-I can ba-bab-bathe myself…mmph…ow…"

He felt the warmth of the water and oil and it made him stop his sentence. His body was trying to heal with the medicinal herbs and oils and the help of Hinata's hands it was also very calming. But she wanted to help the bruises on his shoulders and chest. So she said again.

"Sure you can bathe yourself, but I will help you. Please let me help."

Her voice but a whisper and a hint of some uncertainty. She bit her bottom lip occasionally.

He looked at her, and how much she wanted to help. His expression was softened and became a little more understanding. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He nodded to her request and looked at the candles that were lit around them. He could not hide his blush of embarrassment when he realized the entire situation.

'Okay, I obviously got the shit beat outta me by someone which I'm sure I didn't know and Hinata had to save my ass, and now she is giving me a sponge bath in a bathroom lit with candles…Shit…This is so damn embarrassing. And I am an assassin!! Geez!! This is just so,so,so…ooohhhh..'

Sasuke was taken from his thoughts as he felt very warm water being run down his chest. He turned to face his nurse, to see she was wearing a sky blue linen top. It had a v-neck that was tied with a ribbon. It gave him a good view of her hanging breast that swayed back and forth. It was so dainty and delicious. However, when he scanned past her face her breast and shoulders as she dipped the sponge in the water again he noticed only bare legs.

'SHIT…where are her pants!!...is she only wearing a top!!...Wait a minute…maybe she's going to join me!? Holy Fuck!!'

He blinked a couple of times first and then he tried to refocus his thoughts.

"Sa-sa-a-suke, are you okay?"

She stopped and looked at him now eye to eye with her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

Sasuke looked at her in her eyes and raised his eyebrows as well. They both felt an awkward heat. His mind began to swim more.

'What could she mean by that? 'Am I Okay'?'

He wondered. He knew he did not say what he was thinking. He shifted in the water slightly to determine if he was hardening enough for her to see it.

'Down boy, just stay down….daammnn…don't get a bonner please!!'

He took a deep sigh and frowned out of his frustration that he was trapped in front of her in a bathtub hurting from his injuries and needing her to rub him down for comfort, though it was not just his chest that he wanted rubbed at this moment.

Hinata blushed a deeper pink as she realized maybe he could see down her shirt.

She was not quite sure why he seemed to be a little figgity all of a sudden. But she noticed his reddening cheeks. She shifted her position to sit on the side of the tub and lean over to him to continue her sponging. They sat quiet for a long while glancing at each other every now and then, trying not to look at each other in the face since they were seemingly competing to see who could blush the longest but the most gradual. The sound of the water was soothing, the smell of the candles, relaxing and the over-all mood quite romantic. Sasuke could feel his lungs beckoning him to let them breath at the rapid rate they wanted, but he willed himself to control his breathing. he tried not to breath through his nose to hard too. He was feeling that headache looming but he kept it at bay along with a few other looming feelings. Hinata tried not to rub him too hard. She was extra careful of his back, not to hurt any of the bruises he had there but her head was whirling with fantasies and sexual images that kept her from making eye contact with him.

'EEEWWW…if he knew that I had to see him naked, he would probably call me perverted…but…what an opportunity…THANKS Kami!!...I guess…every good peep deserves another…'

Hinata giggled to herself which made Sasuke look at her face.

"What's so funny?"

She stopped abruptly and blinked a couple of times.

"ERgh..n-n-n-othing."

They finally made eye contact again. He looked into her soft beautiful lilac eyes to see the sweetest innocent expression. His body continued its gradual heating and he knew she needed to finish this torturous sponge bath before he embarrassed himself with his little friend. Hinata felt her body tense with anxiety when she peered into the softest look of thanks and contentment from his onyx orbs that had the twinkle of the candle light dance at their corners. He had never looked at her in such a way. They stared for a very long while before they realized they were gazing into each others eyes. They looked away quickly and both closed their eyes. Finally Sasuke cleared his throat and spoke…

"Umh…look…I'm sorry…"

She stopped trying to look away and dipped the sponge in the water again but she stopped to look at him again and blinked a little.

"For what?"

He cleared his throat some more.

"You know…yelling at you…getting you in this mess…almost barbecuing you…and I want you to know I really want to make it up to you."

She looked down and felt her heart begin to lecture her on staying confident around him. His voice was steady and low. It just barely echoed in the bathroom and it was such a soothing deep tone. He had a small frown but not as much a usual.

"I should be telling you that…I mean, I was the idiot who was trying to hawlt your chidori… Then I came to this place unknowingly working for a crime boss…I thought father had checked this guy out. I don't want you to have any more problems from me."

He raised an eyebrow and softened his face even more.

"Trust me you are not a problem at all…Oh yeah…I read your note…and well..I don't know what you have in mind…but.."

Sasuke felt his throat getting dry again and his body tense from nervousness.

"I want you and Riyu to stay with me."

He scratched the back of his head a little and looked down since he knew the warmth in his cheeks ment he was blushing a little more. He made sure he let his hair hang more to his face. Of course Hinata sat silently for a long while as he looked away to the side of the tub again and opened his eyes to look at the glowing candles.

She was not ready for that at all. She felt that feeling of being a burden coming on again.

"WHAT…I-I-I-I..c-c-c-ouldn't have you dd-do that f-f-for me…I"

"NO…I was wrong to make you think you have been a bother…you are the only thing going right in my life right now…and..I…Uhhh..well you…know…Tch!"

He mentally through himself off a mountain hearing his subconscious scream for dear life since he revealed more than he wanted her to know at this time.

Hinata's breath hitched in her throat. And he put his hand over his mouth rubbing it slightly like he was thinking about something intensely and he had closed his eyes again as his mind was still headed down that bottomless pit.

'The only thing going right in his life??'

She stood up from the tub slowly and held the sponge close to her chest squeezing it slightly from her anxiety. She was not quite sure where this was coming from but he was not lying to her. She looked at him, with surprise, but her heart was relieved. To hear she was not a problem ment the world to her. She had been waiting for some kind of acknowledgement of worth for so long from any one. Too long she felt like she no longer mattered to anyone. She forgot herself when she…

"UUUHHGGGHHH…H-h-h-hih-i-i-natata!!"

She hugged Sasuke tightly around his neck. She had tears flowing down her cheeks, but she did not keep them going.

"MMMmm…TH-TH-Th-thank you!!"

She said tearfully.

"UHUHH…sur..sure."

He gulped as he could feel his ears and the bridge of his nose compete for hottest spot.

When she let go she gave a sniffle and wiped her eyes with her hand some. She stood up and just looked at him with a big smile of thanks. However, she noticed he had a little bit of blood coming from his nose. He looked at her with wide eyes and then shifted in the tub. He looked down quickly and tried to clear his throat some. The water moved around in waves. He cleared his throat again.

"I-I-'LL finish up here…you…might...umh…want to…erggh...put on something drier…"

She looked down to notice when she tightened her grip on the sponge and hugged his wet body her shirt got soaked, and she was not wearing anything under her top. After she gave a high pitched…

"EEEKKK!!"

She hurried out of the bathroom almost slipping and falling and slammed the door.

He shook his head at her reaction and gave a chuckle.

'Waaayyy to fucking adoreable…'

He mused as he listened to her leave down the hall still squealing and slam her bedroom door. But he thought back to what he saw.

'That body is totally beautiful!'

Sasuke collected his thoughts after his wet tee show. He looked at himself and noticed he had bruises all over.

'Man…'

He thought.

'Someone took the opportunity to whoop my ass royal… the motherfuckers are going to pay, when I get out of here and figure out who did it.'

He finished up his bath and stepped out to find some towels and clothing by the sink. There were cotton black pajamas that had a tie up front and baggy loose fit pants. He had black house socks to wear. He walked to the mirror to assess some other little cuts to his face. He started to look at all the things she had to help heal him and the grooming things she must have bought for him to use also.

'Geez…she sure knows how to make a guy feel like a king. I wonder why I never noticed her…HMPH…well that's water under the bridge now…hmph…I sure as hell notice her now and she is not getting away from me again…I persue every thing in my life with determination and well if she is determined to put up with me and my shit I will be determined to learn how to get close to such a treasure.'

He left out of the bathroom and down a short hallway. He stopped at a corridor. Hinata was in another bathroom looking into her mirror puzzled and distraught seemingly about her hair. It was long but it seemed she had something in it that she could not brush out. He decided to help her out. He told her to try and wash out the debris one last time and he would help her with her hair.

(Author's note: This is where the beginning of the story is and the knock on the door was just someone inquiring about a reward for a lost cat.)

He watched Hinata in the kitchen preparing dinner after he spoke with the man at the door. The food smelled great and the table was set up elegantly. He kind of felt bad that they had to eat on the floor off of cabbage leaves at his place. He had to make sure he paid her back for the hospitality. Riyu came from one of the rooms in the hallway. When he saw Sasuke he smiled happily and ran to him.

He grabbed him around his neck giggling to himself, much to Sasuke's displeasure.

"H-h-hey…l-l-let go…of me you little..shi..mphh!!"

Riyu kissed him on his lips and began to snuggle up against him even more. The kid clung to him as if it was his last time ever seeing him alive. Sasuke blushed brightly again out of embarrassment since he kind of missed him too. But badass etiquette clearly states no open engagement of affection to little children unless they are dying in your arms to which said child must be of your own blood. He wiped his mouth immediately and pulled Riyu off.

"OWWOO…damnit…I am not at a hundred percent yet pissant…and stop kissing me…I'm a guy you retard!!"

Riyu just looked at him and smiled despite the name and sat at his place happily.

Hinata giggled at the scene and felt so good that Sasuke did not do anything bad to the kid especially after hearing what he acknowledged him as.

"Did you wash up first Riyu?"

She said so sweetly and motherly.

Riyu nodded yes. Sasuke stopped from wiping his face and said with a raised eyebrow.

"So his name is Riyu?"

"Well it is the name I gave him. He has a name for you, ya know."

He looked at her even more surprised. She giggled and covered her mouth some.

"He does…He can't speak!!"

She giggled a little more as her cheeks reddened from the of stifling her giggles.

"Well, so far he knows only one word."

Before Hinata could answer Riyu looked at Sasuke and said…

"Pappa."

A dong of the town square bell could be heard.

Sasuke fell over. Riyu giggled at the sight and beamed even more. When he got back up he was looking at the kid with wide eyes and an even wider mouth. He stayed this way for just a moment, until he collected his thoughts. He tried to return to his stone face but it was a little difficult considering the shock he was in.

"Pa-pa-app-papa??"

"Yes…that is what he said to me to make me follow him to the alley where some guys were beating you up. He may get on your nerves, but I think he loves you all the same…besides you have put your life in danger for him twice."

Sasuke closed his mouth and turned his head to Hinata who was looking at the last of the vegetables she was cutting. He smiled slightly at what she had said.

"Well…I guess your right."

He did not want them to notice he was greatly honored to be called 'Pappa' since he was so mean to the kid. He looked at the boy who was still smiling at him happily and just gave him a pluck in his forehead to which the little one gave a pout.

They ate dinner quietly with only a little conversation at first. After some glances to each other for more talk they relaxed and opened up. They both discussed Hinata's situation from home and what her options could be. He frowned when she told him her father did not want her to come back with out a husband. She made sure she tried to act like it did not bother her too much since he was getting angry about what was done to her. She told him she would be fine and not to worry she would figure something out or just stay in Jouba. He let her know about his time table and the bounties he had to take care of. When evening came, they all began to settle down for the night.

Sasuke went into his room while Hinata cleaned up. She did not want him to help her and so he went on. His room had a large bed with dark blue linen. He had a desk and chairs with a small cabinet for books and what-nots. The bed was against the wall which was Riyu's and Hinata's room. He stretched his arms above his head, but winced at some of the lingering pain. He was healed quickly by Hinata and the healing soak she had given him did wonders for the majority of his sore muscles. He layed on the bed peering out of the window. He was lost in thought when…

"Sa-ass-a-saukee…?"

"Hn?"

He turned to look at her.

"Can I talk with you?"

"Hm."

He nodded yes. She felt her strength want to fail but she was determined to be strong.

"UUumm…well…I think I could help you if you let me….I mean I am a shinobi like you…I might be out of a little practice, but I can help…I mean…if you let me."

Hinata had her head bowed as she pressed her pointer fingers together nervously. She was wearing a cotton gown that had spaghetti straps and ribbons tied at the end. She knew Sasuke had already lost three days for his first bounty since he was looking for her. She did not want him to lose any more time. If she helped him then they might be able to get the guy he was looking for tomorrow. It would take some really hard work but she felt they could do it together. By using the information gathered by Haguri's snitches maybe they could get leads quickly. When Sasuke looked at her he smirked. Here she was being as innocent as possible and trying her hardest to help him. He gave a deep sigh. But being the genius he was he had to calculate all possible answers to their dilemmas. But listening to her would be fine.

"Okay."

"Really?"

She looked up surprised since he said it so quickly.

His mind pondered about something he had been toying with and now was the time to ask.

"I-I-I...need you for…uhhh…some thing the boss requested of me.."

Sasuke got a little nervous about his request however.

"Oh what is that?"

He sat up and turned to sit on the side of the bed.

"Well…I kinda told the boss…I…um…had a girlfriend."

"So that's what you meant when you said those things earlier, while doing my hair?"

Hinata blushed faintly as she had wondered what he was talking about when he did her hair but he seemed so hush about things sometimes he was so hard to read. He felt his head begin to hurt slightly from the thoughts he was cranking out.

"UHUhh…yeah….Look…Hinata...I-I-I…need you."

He took a deep sigh and another avenue he thought they could explore popped in.

Hinata began to blush even more. No one had ever needed her and this was coming from Konaha's number one assassin and playboy who needed nobody even his friends at one time. He gulped and reassured him self not only would this work but he would enjoy it the most.

"Look…I think we can kill two birds with one stone okay?"

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke walked over to her and guided her to the bed to sit beside him. She was a little nervous. She wished her gown came to her ankles instead above her knees. Sasuke looked at her, and tried to get some water to his throat. She was so beautiful and the new haircut made her even more adorable. He brushed her bangs with his hand and down the side of her face before he realized he had done it. He had thought about the dinner conversation and could only come up with a couple of solutions. He really hated her situation and wanted to do something to help her and piss off her father too. She noticed his nervousness and thought.

'Why is HE nervous??'

He noticed she was looking a little curious and did not want her to feel self conscious.

"UHhhh…mm…oh...oh… yeah..I want to know will you be…uhuhhh…"

He hesitated for a long while and gave her a look that made her heart flip and…

"Yes!!..Yes!!..I do…I do…I will bare your child!! Oh…uhm…"

He sat back from her and yelled.

"WHAT??"

Hinata realized her outburst. She tried to say something but only squeaked. She could not breathe since her chest had begun to squeeze itself like the wringing of a rag. She had a dream the other night of him asking her to have sex with him and it seemed to be going that way. He just had on a towel and was slathered down in honey when she had the dream and they sat in a field of low blowing grass and orange trees. Sasuke was thrown off from the answer and then gave her a sly smirk as he narrowed his eyes.

'Well..I guess I ain't the only one thinking out of the box for our little life's crisis…'

Sasuke scooted closer to Hinata on the bed and looked her deep into her eyes. He thought

'What the hell it could'nt hurt to try this angle on things.'

She braced herself, since he had never been that close to her before at least uninjured. Her cheeks were so warm from her reddening embarrassment. He took another deep breath.

"Hinata…"

She felt anxiety wash over her since he spoke her name no louder than a mouse.

"H-h-hai?"

He softened his scowl and gulped.

"W-iwi-iwi-ll…you…"

"H-h-h-hai?"

Sasuke could feel himself almost go hoarse to utter the next word. He had been contemplating this since he learned of her situation and played the scenarios through his head again and again. He knew there would be immediate action taken when he returned home from his mission, since it was forbidden under Konaha law, and they did not have a proper announcement.

"…marry me?"

Hinata could not breathe. Her heart stopped her lungs failed her head began to swim and her body went limp. The next thing she saw was darkness and felt a sharp pain in her head.

She blinked a couple of times and looked around. She noticed the moon shining through the window and could smell the sweet smell of fragrances. She started to rise when…  
"No…you have a nasty bump on your head…you should just relax."

Sasuke was sitting over her on the bed. He had put a cold rag across her forehead and looked at her with concern.

"Don't tell me I fainted."

"Mmh..hmm.."

"OOWW…I'm sorry…I must have been having a great dream."  
"How so?"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"For a minute I thought you asked me to…"

Her eyes widened and she felt that familiar heat in her cheeks that never seemed to really go away. He was still looking her dead in her eyes. She looked at Sasuke almost as if, not to say what she was thinking because if it was not true she could never live the embarrassment down.

"Marry me?"

Sasuke said quietly.

"Uhhgghh…yes?"

He snapped his eyes wide.

"Uhgnn…rr-r-really you will!!"

He looked with some surprise. Hinata realized he was not kidding and he thought that was her answer. She sat up from the bed like she was stuck in the back with a pin. She got figgety and began to ramble off at the mouth.

"Uhmm…are you serious??...We-we-wee…don't know each other that well and I don't know if we are ready for such a thing, I mean that is a life time commitment, and I may not be the best woman for you, and you got so much more potential in life then, me and…mmmphp…!!"

Sasuke silenced her with his lips. He could stand it no longer. He wanted her badly and this was the only honorable thing he could do for her. He had to commit to a life filled with a growing love with a woman he knew in his heart he was really falling for. He decided to stop the quarreling he had with his brain about the proper way to fix the situation and let his heart take command. He could not wait to find out her quirks and likes, her hobbies, her pet peeves, anything about her he was eager to learn, and no one was going to tell him otherwise, even her. He could have easily jumped in the bed with her but he felt it should be something done with respect to the woman that had been down played so often and brushed aside. He had never felt that something so out of the ordinary could be such a good fix for everything. He knew it seemed rushed but she calmed him and made him feel worth while not just some idol, or someone to pitty for their past mis-fortunes.

She looked at him with his eyes closed but his face deepening in its red hue, and marveled at how soft his lips were. She blinked so much from her shock she was giving her self a head ache. He nibbled at her bottom lip hoping she would let him enter. He could feel she was still a bit shocked by the way she only puckered her lips under his. He had been pushing his lips to hers pulling them gently but he needed more and he needed to snap her out of her state of shock. He took his tongue and licked her bottom lip gingerly, beckoning her lips to part so he could enter, and finally they did.

He turned his head a little to the right for better entry and wrestled her tongue until she submitted to him. Though he did not have to wrestle long. He layed claim to her mouth and its sweetness and he felt desire and wanting-ness wash over him. His breathing picked up pace, as he felt her relax more into his kiss, even turning her head to the left for a better angle. He found himself beginning to lay on top of her to get better situated between her legs. Now with him laying on top of her fully, she did not know what to do so she layed a little stiff and still.

He caressed the back of her neck, shoulders and head while they layed on the bed. He rested on his elbows as her arms finally began to wrap around his shoulders. He rose up on the palm of his hands some and squeezed the sheets on the sides of her head to keep his hands from roaming her body as he made sure they did not break their kiss. Hinata was floating in a cloudy place with hearts and stars whizzing by. She had never been kissed with such passion before. He was in the same place with the visions of panties and whips whizzing through his head. He could feel that he was laying on her ample bosoms and he was getting even more heated. She tugged at his domineering tongue between licks, and could feel him smile into the kiss. Their bodies began to practice the tempo for their breathing to inhale and exhale in unison as they gave very small circular gyrations against each other. He tried not to get too deep in his humping of her but he wanted to feel all of her. She did not mind the friction since it was driving her crazy but also making her terribly horny. They broke apart quickly for breath neither one wanting to stop until…

"Mm...Sas...mm…Sasu…Sasuke…mm"

"HN."

"I-I-I- gotta…mm...gotta…mmmgo.."

"Mm…where?"

"Mmm…the…the...bathroom…mmm"

Sasuke pulled her bottom lip out some while still sucking on it to watch it bounce back when he released it. His face was flushed and his eyes had a lustful glare. Hinata was terribly embarrassed about having to stop but she could not stop her body from its nervousness and its preparations for what came after the, I do's of a marriage. She did not want him to realize she was getting a little warm and moist. Sasuke got up and raked his hands in his hair. He gave a deep sigh and smiled at her as she rose up and scooted to the edge all the while tasting her lips. He licked his own lips slowly as he watched her hurry off of his bed and scurry down the hallway. He grinned to himself and took a sigh of victory for finally getting it done.

'Well Uchiha…you finally got to taste that sweet surprise….and ddaammmnnn…can she kiss…'

Sasuke finished running his fingers through his hair and looked around for a tie. He tied it up high on his head. He felt like firecrackers were firing off in his entire body and his head was running a mile a minute of how he could prolong this night. Her lips were not the only thing on his mind that he wanted to taste.

'Well the answer is the easiest thing…now we have to get the priest, and a license...fuck…I was supposed to kill some bastard…Uhm…Uhm…what was his name?'

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke turned to see Hinata was wearing a whole lot less when she returned to the room and she had a small medicine jar in her hand. He could feel his nose bleeding and quickly snatched a cloth from the end of the desk to wipe it. His heart took over and began its drum solo as his lungs played a jazz beat against his rib cage. Hinata had on a half a tank top white and blue and her short black shorts. Her face was red. She began to press her fingers together lightly.

"I-I-I-I n-n-n-oticed y-y-you h-h-had some scars l-l-l-left…s-s-so- I-I-I- thougttt…"

Sauske thought.

'SHIT SAY NO MORE!!'

Sauske had thrown his shirt off and jumped on the bed. He bounced a little and wiggled to get situated. He layed with his arms behind his head and looked at the ceiling. Wiggling his toes a little like a kid, he thought to himself.

'Forget the bastard…I'll kill him soon enough shit!! I need some healin...'

Sasuke glanced at the slowly approaching and terribly nervous Hinata.

'Too Precious!!'

She got on the bed and kneeled to his side as she rubbed some of the sabb on her fingers and went to work on his scratches. He noticed she did not make eye contact. And he closed his eyes to make her less uncomfortable.

"I-i- I can rub th-thi-this a li-li-li little lo-lo-lower if you like?"

She could hear him swallow as if he swallowed a half a glass of water and he started to clear his throat and said.

"Lo-lower yes please!"

She looked at the wall away from his face and giggled. He peeked at her and took noticed that she was breathing quickly since her boobs were moving up and down faster and he also could tell she was feeling a bit of the cool air by the peaks under her shirt. His mouth seemed to salivate as she gulped and began to get more sabb on her fingers and reached for the ends of his pants.

'Kami…you…are…too…good…to…me!!'

Riyu woke up rubbing his eyes. He looked out of the window to the moon that glowed. He went to the kitchen and got something to drink and went back to his room. Before he layed down, he noticed Hinata was not in her bed. He did not think much of it. But before he fell back to sleep, he could hear the springs of Sasuke's bed, and the thump of the headboard hitting the wall. The little boy blinked blankly when he realized the other sounds were of oh's, ah's and something else he could not recognize. He hunched his shoulders and layed down with a smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 11

Okay I do know the day of the week. I could not wait though so this chapter is up and ready to be reviewed. I thank all the wonderful help and the new comers to the story sight. I will be somewhere that does not have internet and I figured you should not suffer since I will be. Well there is some fluff, laughs, family time, and of course some fighting but not bloody in this one. I looked over this and some other chapters and did some revisions and combined some things so hopefully I still have my flow and you keep up with the small details. Next chapter will be posted Tuesday or Wednesday next week. I hate to give a date cuz I change my mind often and sometimes I just want to get on with it. Well no more long speeches!! Enjoy your week ends and I look forward to reading from ya!! By the way if anyone knows where I can find a really awesome pic of Sasuke and Hinata let me know. I want to fix my drab profile. Thanks!!

Don't own you know who so on wit it!!

Chapter Eleven

He blinked his eyes open. He had not felt so rested in a long time. He could feel a weight on his chest and lifted his head. His eyes went wide when he noticed Hinata's sleeping body on his. He looked around quickly to assess where he was.

"What the…So it wasn't a hell of wet dream…"

He began to smile as he remembered the night. He blushed as he took the liberty to kiss her forehead and brush her bangs. She was gorgeous asleep. She was his little princess and soon to be…wife.

"Yeah…that's right we have to find a priest. Maybe I can get one of the locals to tell me where a good shrine is. I have already taken a sampling of my riches…and I can't wait to see when she goes all the way."

He gave an evil leer and shifted his eyes from each corner quickly all the while giving his evil chuckle.

"Bwah-hahah-hahah!!"

Hinata began to stir. She yawned and gave a small squeak as she nuzzled up against Sasuke's chest. She rubbed across his body, giving heavy sighs and moans.

"Mm…so good…mmm…uhhuhh!!"

She realized that she was stroking someone and her eyes flew open. She jumped up and grabbed the sheet in front of her. Her face was a blaze of embarrassment.

"W-whwhhat…are..you..d-d-doing!!"

She batted her eyes repeated to focus.

"What do you mean? You don't remember last night?"

Sasuke asked with a growing smirk and narrowing eyes. Hinata looked as if she was trying to register all of her emotions and settle her heart down from the shock. She blinked at him and then her face got even redder as she nibbled the end of the sheet nervously.

"D-d-did ww-w-we…Uhuhhhmmm…"

She bowed her head down a little as she twisted the sheets in her fist.

"No."

He said low and seductively.

"A-a-rr-re…yah…sh-sh-sh-ure..??"

Sasuke sat up in the bed and shook his head at the question. He pulled her legs to wrap around his waist and he widened his own legs to sit up better. He leaned forward inches from her face and in an even deeper husky voice…

"To do what you think we did requires entry of some particular body parts, which did not happen, unless you are ready now my sweet."

His words were intoxicating to her and she could feel her head begin to swim a bit. She would definitely not live down fainting again, but why did he have to be so sexy to her. She turned her head to look at the window as if she tried to hide her embarrassment. Sasuke took this opportunity to kiss her on her cheek and then to her ear as he whispered…

"I'm a little hungry…can we have some breakfast?"

She looked back at him with a daze of lust in her eyes. She relaxed her shoulders and marveled at how his words were so sensual, but yet a little intimidating. She could feel her heart racing and her skin becoming hot with desire for a taste of him again.

"Wha..what would you like to e-e-eat??"

Sasuke began to leave a trail of hot butterfly kisses from the back of her ear lobe to the bottom of her jaw until his nose brushed against hers ever so slightly. She trembled as he toyed with her and turned her face to face his. He licked his tongue out just enough to brush across her lips, making her open them slightly and take in a short breath. He rubbed their noses together more and inched closer to her mouth and answered slowly.

"Why…you my dear…"

He took her lips into his own. He began a slow tongue dance until she seemed to beg him for more. He rubbed her down her arms as he continued his tongue samba and he could feel that excitement building in his loins.

'Daammnn…she is so good…I could kiss her all day…Geez…I loved humping her last night… She did well to keep up my rhythm…I want us to fuck so badly…uhuhh…'

He was taken from his thoughts when he felt her hug him around his neck. She never broke the kiss and began her counterattack to his tongue. She caressed his broad and muscular back gently and massaged his shoulders. She turned her head at different angles moaning into their kiss sending zinging signals down his spine to his toes. His body was set upon a whirly top of joyous pleasure from her soft hands contact.

He knew he would lose what little control he had of his body if he did not put a stop to this or at least slow down a bit more. He wanted to take her again and not just give her a lesson in foreplay, but give her a curriculum in making love. His head swam and sent him the images from last night and new images for the morning. He began to breathe raggedly and the stroking of her arms and back increased in speed. She noticed he was getting hot and bothered real quick but she could not stop her self either. Never had she felt needed and wanted like she was then and she did not want this feeling to go away. She really wished they would play around like they did last night too.

"MMm..we..haha…need..mm..to..hahhh…to …stop…or else…I'm gonna put you down on this mattress and really ride the hell out of ya…"

He was getting to his wits end and patience was sneaking away quickly.

Sasuke did not want to speak roughly to her but he could not think of anything subtle to say. His pants where getting tight and uncomfortable again. He really wanted to find that priest so he could consummate his marriage proposal…QUICK!

"MM…ahhh…O-o-o-kay…but…mmm…c-c-can..w-we…ahhh…mmm…have breakfast…mmm…in bed again..?"

Sasuke broke the kiss and looked into Hinata's eyes. He could not keep from giving her a cheeky smile. He was a little surprised at this. She was still a little pink, but not as red.

'Hmph getting a little bold are we…damn cutie pie.'

She giggled a little to herself covering her mouth and looking down at the floor as he looked at her. He brushed her hair and trailed his hand down her face again. She layed her head into the palm of his hand and kissed it. She noticed his eyes were not always focused on her from this point. She also realized his glare.

"Sure…we can have breakfast in bed as much as you want, baby…as long as you remember not to put on a top…"

Sasuke kissed her gently on her lips and brought his hands to her shoulders, where he looked dead at her bare breast. He was amazed at their size and perkyness. He wanted to feel her up again like he did last night but he would probably get too excited. Hinata heated up like a flame and crossed her chest with her arms for cover. She was blazing red again when she said…

"..Oohh…you pervert!!"

Sasuke gave her another evil grin.

"Oh that is not perversion this is…"

"OOHH!!"

She squeaked.

Riyu rubbed his eyes to see that Hinata was still not in her bed. He heard the bed in the next room creak a little and the giggles of Hinata. He scratched the back of his head. As he stretched he heard her say…

"SASUKE…OOHH…PLEASE…AAHHHH"

There was a thump as if something fell on the bed. He could hear the legs creaking again for a little while and the headboard hit once or twice. He heard…

"UHUHH…OH YOU LITTLE…MMMPH!!"

from Sasuke. He scratched the back of his head again and blinked blankly at the wall. He went into the kitchen to find food and then he headed to the room to check out what the noise was. The door is opened and you hear…

"UUHHHH…OUT..OUT…OUT…RIYU…!!"

Sasuke and Hinata yelled in unison.

Riyu came back in his room and sat on the floor wondering, why they were in such a position. And why where their faces so red? And what happened to her top?

Later on during the morning…

Hinata finished preparing the pieces of fish and some rice balls, as Sasuke and Riyu sat at the table. She glanced over to her fiancé and blushed at all that was happening.

'I can't believe this is happening to me. Here is a man that says one or two words, wears a scowl or frown almost all the time and if not he just has an unreadable face, he is most comfortable when left alone, as anti-social as they come, the leader of one of the most feared clans in the country, sought after by all woman for his sexiness, and he picks me to be his wife..!!...Kami you answer prayers but you out did yourself on this request!!'

She giggled a little to herself but not enough to be heard. She watched Sasuke and Riyu seemingly try to communicate, since she had to do everything in her power to keep him from strangling Riyu for interrupting their little session. Then she thought about their session. As much as he wanted to he did not force her to give up her virginity, though it felt like it. She sighed to herself as she thought…

'He's such a good guy and sensual. I did not expect for him to know the right way to make a woman feel good. I love his hands and his kiss is out of this universe. Not even kissing Naruto made me shoot to the heavens like I do when he kisses me. He is being really patient with me, so I have to make sure we get a priest so I do not make the dishonorable mistake of love before marriage. That would just be something else I would think that I did wrong, even though doing it with him, I could forgive myself. My, my, my, what a good love maker he will be…'

"Uhmm…what are you daydreaming about? How's breakfast coming?"

Sasuke tore her from her thoughts as he stood beside her in the kitchen. He noticed she had stopped preparing the food and was staring out into space. While she stared she was blushing more and more. She yelped since she did not notice him and to ask what she was daydreaming about was well, not the question she wanted to answer. He noticed she shifted a bit in place and her breathing got faster.

"Are you thinking about someone…or maybe something??"

Sasuke asked slyly.

Hinata jumped and covered her mouth.

"N-n-noo…"

She seemed to squeak this out as she turned back to what she was doing.

"Well, I can help if you like. I mean you will be paying me back reeeaaalll soon, so I don't want you to think I am just getting off with a few morning kisses."

Sasuke gave her a smirk and placed his hands on top of hers. He stood up close to her in a half hug but making sure she felt all of his body against hers. She blushed at his touch and his closeness and shifted the food away from him.

"I-I-I- got it thank you very much…"

He gave her a nibble at the base of her neck which made her stop chopping and moan. He could hear her gulp. He was loving the way he made her feel since her body's heat was such a turn on. He decided to let her be so she could finish their food.

"Fine."

He took his seat back at the table and began to think about the tasks for the day and the mission ahead.

'Now, after I eat I have to find the Tamanaki compound so I can kill him. I wonder if the messenger has gone to may place yet? Damn. I don't have any leads on this guy.'

Sasuke could feel his eyes water and he sneezed. He welled up and sneezed again.

"What the fu… oh yeah…"

He got up and looked around the room and in the corner he noticed the all brown cat licking its fur in the corner. It had a blue collar with some jewelry around it. It had dark green eyes and a really bushy tail.

"YOUUU!!"

Sasuke grabbed the cat and lifted it above his head. Hinata stopped what she was doing and called out to him.

"Hey…put him down….he has not done anything!!"

"Why give the little shit a chance to get me before I get him…"

At that moment a knock came to the door and when Sasuke looked the cat scratched his hand hard enough to draw blood.

"OOWW...Little bastard….I'M a ki…"

"Please open up…Help me please."

Hinata gave Sasuke a look of surprise and hunched her shoulders. She headed to the door since she knew Sasuke would not pursue the cat into the back rooms since there was someone there. He was too cautious for that.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Oh what a pretty little lady!!"

The man at the door blushed and Hinata returned the favor. He straightened his clothes and stood up more. He cleared his throat and…

"I would like to know if you can help me find my employer's pet. You see it is a large brown tabby with green eyes and a blue jeweled collar."

Sasuke's face lit up with curiosity and a glimpse of relief so he stepped to the door and to the side of Hinata, glaring at the gentleman who was obviously oogiling his fiancée.

"Who the hell is your employer?"

"OH…HH-h-h-I sir…"

"Answer the question beanpole."

Sasuke had a narrowed eyed scowl and a clinched fist as he rested his right arm against the door and his left arm fell upon Hinata's shoulder.

"OHOHhh…uuhhumm Hamoni Tamanaki."

Sasuke really was enjoying the morning.

"How much does he want for a reward??"

"Uhm…he would pay just about anything for his favorite pet. It went missing and he has had his members looking for it all over the city."

"That so…Hmm…"

He rubs his chin.

"What if I would like to meet with him today? If I find his animal, where should I find him?"

"Well, that is easy he is at the old shoe shop up the street in LiuLiu district. But if you have an idea of where the cat is now, I will take it to him and make sure you get a hefty reward. I am his accountant."

"Wait here…"

Sasuke turned and went to the back room. Hinata looked a little puzzled but she was happy he did not get irrational. They both heard a scuffle in the back and Sasuke screaming obscenities to the animal he obviously was cornering. The cat screeched as it apparently was not going down without a fight. Banging, hissing, animal growls, more obscenities and broken glass could be heard as Hinata, the accountant, and Riyu all stared at the hallway leading to the back. Finally, they heard quick footsteps towards them.

"Here take the little fucker and make sure you bring your ass back so we can get our reward!!"

Sasuke's hair was a mess, he had scratches on his face and his shirt had a tear in it and he was missing a sock. The cat's fur was all messy, and it looked like it had a black eye, but it was knocked out with its tongue hanging from its mouth.

"Urrhgghh…that's the boss's cat alright…umm…thank you…"

Sasuke said angrily.

"Yuri."

He gave him a fake name to be safe.

"Thank you Yuri. I will return later this evening with an invitation to dinner with the boss. He will be most pleased. And to make sure I do return I give you my ring with our gangs crest."

The accountant bowed and turned to go out the door when Riyu jumped up and ran towards him. He grabbed the man's pants leg and began to whine. He tried to speak but it sound like jibberish. He shook his head and reached for the unconscious animal. Hinata realized that Riyu had become attached to the cat and she tried to pry him away. She could not get him to let go. She tried to comfort him, while she wiped his eyes and continued to pull but nothing worked. The accountant demanded that the child release him or else. Sasuke knew this called for more persuasion.

BANG!!

Riyu fell to the floor and the accountant stumbled out of the door enough to have it slammed in his face.

Hinata was still kneeling on the ground in shock as she looked at the knot forming on the back of Riyu's head. She looked up at Sasuke angrily, and could not believe he popped him in the back of the head so hard.

"You did not have to hit him like that!!"

Sasuke had never seen her angry so he was a little surprised and answered sarcastically…

"AHH…he'll get up. It ain't like I hit him enough to kill him. The little shitster needs to learn how to be a man and stop whining like a girl when he does not have good fortune. He needs to stop crying like a bitch when life deals him a load of…uuhhh"

Sasuke noticed that Hinata had picked Riyu up and was glaring at him. She no longer had a soft innocent look about her. She laid the boy down on the couch and came back to him.

"I told you I would protect him and even if that means taking up for him well I will. You should be more understanding to his feelings and stop being so mean. I can't believe you…If you want to take a shot at him again you will have to go through me UCHIHA."

Sasuke's eyes went wide as he gave her a curious look. He noticed she was fighting back tears, but they were from anger not fear. He smirked at her boldness unfortunately when his proud side rose up it made him speak without thinking…

"OOHH…is that right…and just what could you possibly do to me…HAHAHAH!!"

He gave a short laugh at her face when he felt pain in his stomach.

"UUGGHNN…"

Hinata hit him with a gentle fist and then grabbed him by the neck and body flipped him to the ground. She landed an elbow to his chest and a swift kick to his side.

"There…That is what I would do to protect my boy…come on Riyu let's…"

She gasped to find the little boy was no longer on the couch and the door was wide open. She ran to the door and looked out into the small road that led to the city streets. He was gone.

"OH..He..he's gone…I've got to UGHN…"

Hinata felt herself being lifted and brought back into the cottage quickly, then thrown over on the couch. She bounced and fell to the floor. When she got up, she was staring into the eyes of one angry Uchiha.

"I don't think you need to worry about the little shit right now…You will have to deal with me and the fact that you would try to kick my ass for this kid. I told you he has to be toughened up to be a man…but it seems I will have to toughen you up as a shinobi to be my partner!"

Hinata knew he was not playing around. After all, he was on a mission and she realized that guy was the hit he needed to get information on. Nonetheless, she needed to know just how far he planned to go with this session in discipline so she armed her Bykagun and took a fighting stance with her fists glowing to show him she was ready.

They both charged and the skirmish began. Meanwhile, Riyu had caught up to the man with the cat and was trying to get through one of the open windows that was in the back of his weapons shop. He was not going to let anyone keep his favorite and only cat so he was going to get him back, no matter what.

Sasuke stood panting in the floor, while holding his arm. He had a few scratches nothing major and more tears in his clothes. Hinata was across from him with the same stance, just with no scratches just a small bruise across the back of her cheek. They had been at it for awhile, not really wanting to hurt each other just frustrated at the fact that either one did not want to back down from the way they felt about Riyu when someone came knocking at the door.

"Ohh…Ri-Ri-Riyu has come back…"

She tried to leap for the door when Sasuke stood in front of it.

"You have…hah-hah…to go through me first…"

She looked at him angrily, but charged. He grabbed her wrist making sure she did not get him with another gentle fist and tried to push her back. She was waiting for this move since it was what he did earlier, so she just dropped to the ground causing him to tilt forward and let her go to brace himself for the fall.

"Whooa…shit..!!"

She got up from between his legs before he flipped back on his feet and started towards her. She opened the door and…

"Oh, I am sorry to be a bother my child but I am looking for the Wa-Ataki Hotel. I am supposed to meet a couple for a wedding there today, but I am lost."

Hinata froze. When Sasuke reached her he snatched her by the shoulder making her fall back into him.

"What the fu…sshhh…fa-fa-father!!"

Sasuke recognized that it was a priest before he hit him with a barrage of obscenities. He blushed slightly out of embarrassment, but caught Hinata more securely before she hit the ground.

"Oh I am terribly sorry, did I interrupt something my children?"

They looked at each other realizing how their clothes were messy and they were both panting heavily and stood up straight like boards.  
"No Sir."

"Oh good then. Uhm… now then, can you help me?"

"Uh…yes… the hotel is out into the market place. Turn right and go down four blocks, but I am sorry the hotel experienced a terrible fire and all the guest and events have been cancelled since it is now closed."

"Oh, my. I have come so far. Oh well, I guess I will stay at the inn and go home."

"Urghh..Father, there is a couple that would still like to marry."

Sasuke stepped beside Hinata and sighed deeply. She began to blush even more.

"Hmm… let me guess…would that be you two?"

The priest looked at them with a gleam in his old soft face. He noticed they both kind of looked down to hide their blushing cheeks. Sasuke answered…

"Hai."

"Okay then, I guess it was Kami's way after all since I started to just go home and not ask for any directions at all. Do you have your announcement and license?"

"UHH…no…we just need to make sure we get married today."

Sasuke was a little nervous speaking with the priest. He did not want to lye but he did not want to say it was the only way to solve his girlfriend issue and get in her pants.

"Okay, then. I will prepare the necessary scrolls and will meet you at the temple around evening. I have to do some unpacking and I guess I can stay a bit. I will see you there children."

They both bowed in respect to the old priest and closed the door when he left. There hearts were beating fast as they realized what was coming.

"Y-y-you are s-s-s-erious about marrying me??"

""Hai. There is no other one for me."

Sasuke closed the door and turned to kiss her on her forehead. He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek and whispered in her ear…

"We should get some rings, and you need a ceremonial kimono."

Hinata blushed and began to tear up. The anger was gone with the appearance of the priest and they snapped to the real task at hand. She could not believe her dream of being a wife was coming true. Their hearts still beat from their activity but the flutter of forgiveness was getting stronger. She returned a peck on the lips to Sasuke and they took turns going into the bathroom for a shower and change of clothes. As they passed each other to go into the bathroom he said first…

"Sorry."

She looked down and smiled.

"I'm sorry too."

With this they did not speak of the stupid fight, but got ready for their ceremony.

When he was done, they set out into the city to get their rings.

They walked through the crowd, with Hinata following Sasuke seemingly in a daze.

'Oh my…I'm going to get married…This is so great!!...I will make sure I do everything to make him happy…No more stupid fighting…I hope he will confide in me, trust me, need me, protect me, call me when he needs, play with me…uhh…or just have a lot of sex with me...hmmm…that would be marvel….ugh..'

She was interrupted when she ran into Sasuke's back. He turned to look at her, with an eyebrow raised.

"This is no time to be daydreaming…we're here."

He spoke with such a monotonous voice she blinked at him a couple of times but not understanding the expressionless young man.

'More importantly I must learn the Uchiha secret body language of emotionless face.'

They stood at the door of a jeweler. When they entered there were all kinds of trinkets and what-nots. Sasuke led Hinata to the ring counter.

"Pick one."

She looked at all the different wedding sets. She lit up like a young school girl to be given the opportunity to choose her ring. She settled on one that had a dark purple stone slightly raised with a floral design that ran around a platinum band. The men's ring was a plain band with a single rose carved into it. Sasuke asked…

"Are you sure?"

She nibbled her bottom lip and replied.

"Hai."

They left from the store and went to another shop. She looked around and when they got in, there were elegant garbs and pieces from all over the world, there. The ladies recognized Sasuke who peered over his shades at them and shook his head slightly to let them know he did not want her to know he had been there before.

"Okay, now, find whatever you like here. I know you will make it beautiful…"

She was not ready for his statement and she covered her mouth and looked away at some fabric. She loved that he could say such subtle romantic phrases.

The woman all gave a sigh, and an 'aaaawwww'. This made Sasuke wince a little, since it was so mushy, but he laid a kiss on a teary eyed Hinata who was still looking around in astonishment of the store and its pieces.

"I-I-I can have anything? A-a-are you sure?"

Sasuke took from his pocket one of the three karat diamond earrings, given to him by Haguri. The ladies in the store swooned to Hinata with fabrics, headdresses, shoes, bags, accessories and what ever else they would talk her into buying.

They almost knocked him over in their rush. He frowned and sucked his teeth. He handed her the earrings as she stretched her hands out from the chattering women.

"Here this should cover all that you need. I will meet you at the temple. I need to get ready too."

She bowed to him and the ladies whisked her away in a fury of chatter, giggles, and sales pitches. He shook his head

'Damn vultures…'

He went out to the streets to go back to his apartment. He stopped in a store not too far from the inn and purchased his ceremonial kimono. He had the store owner stitch the fan of the Uchiha Clan onto his main jacket. When he got home he drew a bathe since he had been sweating so much from his nerves and he started thinking about his next moves. But the genius often thought too much.

'Okay, I know where to find my next target, good, now all I have to do is get this wedding done and…man…I am really about to get married…Hmmmmm……..WHY!!'

Panic and uncertainty set in. The bathroom was quiet and all he could here was the water dripping every now and then. He missed the smells of Hinata's bathroom and began to think about their hasty relationship.

'Am I doing the right thing?? I mean, I was caught up in the moment big time. I can't possibly be a husband…I am a hired assassin and mercenary. I'm on a damn mission to keep me from being in jail longer. She would get wrapped up in my messes and she would always be in danger. What the hell, am I doing? I can't do this. I need to call this off, and save us both the grief of making the biggest mistake of our lives. Sure, it's been great, even with getting my ass served to me on a platter…my nurse is incredible…which reminds me the bastards still need to pay…but marriage is a life time commitment. I've always been fond of Sakura but when she asked me to be the one to restore my clan I turned her down. I basically was with her all of my young years and a short part of my young adult life….she's all the woman I've ever known till now…anyway what the hell am I doing. I need to stop this now. I'll just get to the temple and let them know it was all wrong. I can't bring Hinata into a relationship with me, she deserves a thousand times better. I would only digrace her even more….Hell it's bad enough she could not go home before, now to return married to me would be a damn death sentence from the uptight, cold hearted, none blinking, self righteous bastard of a cousin…SHIT!!... I'll have to call it off…'

Sasuke took a long sigh, he washed his hair and just let the suds sit for awhile. In the long run he felt it would be best and she would keep her honor and not be jurt by him in the future just from his temper of his situations that arise in his life. He knew this would destroy her heart but he could not think of anything else to do. When he was done he dressed in his ceremonial kimono just because he paid an arm and a leg for it, and headed to the temple with a heavy heart and a growing migraine. He did not know just how she would react but he had to be ready for anything, even defending his life. He patted his sides to make sure he had two kunai ready. He wished he had his sword. He began to think more about the situation.

'If I love her truly, I will make sure she does not choose such a shitty guy to be with…I am not worth her love or patience.'


	11. Chapter 12

I will not have a long intro since I have a note at the end. This is my very first lemon! The next chapter is a lemon so if you don't like this one oh well what can I say?

I received some great words of encouragement from **Fumei Zues** and **DevilKeys Writing** so if those who have been reading notice I am going on with the show with out asking questions too much, then thank my newest senseis. As always much love to **Vindel, Winterkaguya**, (I got hit with a pen top the other day in the face. LOL) Uhm she knows what that is about guys, **Milady.otaku**, **Cheh, Blue-moon Hina, majinme,**and my newest fan **Sherriahstargirl. Mac2** I think you were looking for the lemon so it's up.

Re-did my Bio, just needs a cool picture so throw some my way that have 100x100 pixels. (It is a project in the making though)

I have a new story called You Me and Them and it's second chapter has been posted as well. Give me a holla and let me know what you think. I already know the first chapter is terribly boring. Gonna fix that.

I do not own these characters so please go ahead and read on!!

Chapter Twelve

When he arrived the priest was at the small table. The priest looked at his countenance and noticed his despair.

"What is wrong my son?"

"I…I…don't know if this is right father."

He lowered his eyes in shame, and wished he could rewind time.

There was a stir outside the temple door enough to make them both look up in curiosity. The priest laid his hand on Sasuke's shoulder to break their stare and said…

"Most get cold feet before they commit…it is natural for us to be selfish beings…but look deep into your heart to see what is the real reason for wanting out…If you are not the suitable mate for her then who?...Do you believe it was Kami's will that you both got this far to deem it a mistake? If you are just uncertain then you are right not to go into contract with her and Kami, so that your soul can be at rest, but make sure you understand that letting a dove free too often from its cage of protection runs the risk of the hawk devouring and destroying such a precious thing before it can come home safe again."

Sasuke gave another heavy sigh when the door opened…

The people whispered and pushed and awed at the beautiful woman that entered. She was dressed in a shimmering kimono embroidered with sparkling sequins and satin roses. She had a thin long cape to her kimono jacket that had designs of roses running through it. Her under dress and skirt were of shimmering soft lilac which off set her eyes which were made up immaculately. The hair-pins where of pearl and small diamonds but accentuated her head without being gaudy. She had a very thin veil across her nose that hung from hooks on each side of her ears from her head-dressing.

She seemingly glided down the short aisle to the priest and her fiancé. His mouth was agape and his eyes were wide with surprise and shock. The priest had to blush slightly also at how breath taking she was. She bowed to the priest first and then to Sasuke who was still standing there dumbfounded.

"Ahem, are you ready?"

The priest asked Sasuke, which did not seem to reach him. He looked at Hinata from head to toe and all the emotions from before where now gone. She began to blush under his stare and she managed to squeak out his name.

"S-s-sasuke?? A-a-are y-y-yyou ready??"

Finally his brain let more oxygen in and took over while the priest helped him snap to by closing his mouth for him. Sasuke turned at the priest with a nod to let him know he was ready to carry on. His mind was racing again and all he could think about was her.

When the first half of the ceremony proceedings were over the priest asked if they had anything they would like to say, Sasuke spoke…

"I want to say that I had some doubt about this whole thing and I was ready to call it off."

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth as if she said something rude. Her eyes began to tear…

"But seeing you come through that door, changed all hesitation I had…

_Life goals are sometimes not finite,_

_Time truly has no bounds,_

_Friendships can come, go, and change,_

_But true love is sometimes seldom found._

_Our paths, though different, have intersected at this very spot,_

_The branded family expectations and goals of old we once had sought,_

_Are fading away to uncover the true skin of our lives journey,_

_And undress our fears of the un-known, we cast off all old lots of anxiety._

_Through an unexpected meeting which is best known as destiny,_

_I have found you, my dear love, my dear friend, my wife to be._

_I had never known an ache in my soul that trembled when you were no longer near,_

_The anguish, hurt, and pain It left was ringing like cymbals in my body and cried within my ears,_

_When thoughts of losing you became an evil lullabye,_

_My heart had to become strong and pry open the despair that clinched shut my minds eye._

_Today I vow to you that I will be your fortress to protect, comfort, hold and defend,_

_Against all evils the devil and his demons may try to send._

_I will be your lover for at any time you may need my essence and soul,_

_I give it all to you sweet princess, take me broken, dirty, ignorant into your precious heart of gold._

(Sasuke first bows and then kneels to the floor with his eyes beginning to water.)

_This day before Kami and all things of this world, I bow to your feet and kiss – of my woman no longer a little girl,_

_I will cherish and honor thee and fight to the death and obey all things demanded by loves laws,_

_Please take me as your husband and honor my clan as the new first lady of the reborn Uchihas. _

Hinata stood mouth open with tears flowing down her cheeks. She watched the back of her husband's head as he kissed her feet and looked back up at her with watery eyes. He used it seemed all he had to keep from showing the emotion that flooded his soul. She cupped his chin softly and then knelt before him so they could be eye to eye. She could not speak she was so emotional and only nodded her agreement. Sasuke rose up bringing her with him to their feet. The priest was going to begin his prayer but Sasuke bent over to Hinata as if to kiss her when he was stopped by a thick book, which he actually gently kissed.

"Not yet my son, just one last thing."

Sasuke cleared his throat a little from embarrassment and stepped back from Hinata who was patting her face gently to clear the tears and not mess up her make-up, even though most of it was gone, she did not look messy. The priest said a couple more things and then …

"Now you may ki…"

Sasuke dove at Hinata's veil lifting it quickly and laying claim to her mouth again. He kissed her passionately for moments on end. The priest smiled and went into the back to one of the studies but not before taking one last glance at the couple and saying…

"Do make sure you two go home now so you can finish with this introduction to your consummation."

They broke apart and looked at him. They realized they were beginning to grope one another and they blushed. They hurried back to Hinata's which had a little surprise.

When Sasuke opened the door the room was lit with fragrant candles and rose petals adorned the furniture. Hinata giggled and hid her face in her hand. He thought.

'All this for me?'

He looked at her and gave her a smile and she turned to get ready for their first night of the honeymoon.

The new couple took the heaviest of their clothes off and went to their separate rooms. Hinata offered to take her bath first and she would meet Sasuke in his room in just a moment. He gave a smirk as he walked into the bathroom after she had gotten in.

"You know I could take a shower while you're in the bath…I promise I won't peek."

He gave her a sly smile and looked into the mirror fixing his hair. He stepped into the shower and then threw his clothes over the side. She ducked under her bubble bath when he came out of the shower and did not look in his direction at all. He smiled at her innocents.

'Tonight I will make you a woman…my woman…and you won't be hiding your face from me any more.'

When he entered his room he sat on the bed, with lots of anxiety.

'Ooookkaayy…dipshit…this is the main event…let's not get ahead of ourselves…and screw this up…remember we are both virgins and it is not a contest, so I can take my time….hhmmm…all the TIME I want…hhmm…yeah…'

He nodded his head in his pep talk to himself and looked at the candles when…

"Uhmm…S-s-sasuke?"

He looked at a scantily clad Hinata. She had a see-through top that was pale lavender with spaghetti straps and a lace thong.

"DAAAMMNNN!!"

His eyes bucked and jaw flew open earning a yelp from her.

"Sasuke!!"

"Oi!!...you heard that??"

He flushed slightly since he did not mean for that to slip. He motioned for her to come on over and get in the bed. She obeyed. She laid down with her arms on her sides at first and looked very uncomfortable and rigid. She had walked over to him with her arms in front her as if she was trying to hide her breast and her hands covered her well you know. She sat on the bed nervously and pulled the covers up and around to keep him from getting a glimpse of her. He could tell she was scared.

"Relax. It's not like we have not already had a little heavy petting foreplay before."

He tried to give her a reassuring smile as he leaned over towards her on the palms of his hand.

"B-b-buutt…y-y-yy-ou w-w-won't b-b-b-ee Pp-p-playing tonight."

He raised an eyebrow to this and thought…

'Well that's the damn truth…you are as good as mine now!!...no more teasing!!'

He climbed over to her and just began to kiss her softly to relax her a bit. When he felt her body loosen up more he began to get a little more serious and layed down on the bed on top of her. He toyed with her mouth as he stuck his tongue in and out making her lift her head from the mattress to get more contact making her moan a bit.

'Okay this is turning ME on more than her right now…shift gears stupid.'

Sasuke sealed her mouth and kissed her deeply making sure he got to run the tip of his tongue around her wanting cavern. Resting on his elbows mostly he began to whind and grind on top of her. He could feel her stomach muscles tense and release each time he moved and this made the heat in his shorts warmer. He began a slow humping rock. She began to pant lightly as did he. He kissed her down her jawline again and to her ear where he whispered…

"Ready?"

The question sent Hinata's mind in to a tizzy of answers. Her body was hot and wanting of her now husband and she did not know how to tell him he could do what ever he liked, since her body was his.

"Y-yyess."

She finally squeaked between pants.

He smiled and figured he would give her a chance to touch him, since she was so stiff.

"I give you the honor of the unveiling…try not to tease…ahhh…okay."

Sasuke sat up on his hands and knees. He took his legs and spread her legs even wider. He looked at her with deep desire and he could feel the band in his chest step up the tempo. Hinata gulped, but took her shaking hands to the ends of his shorts. As she pulled them down her face became redder as more of his nakedness was revealed. When he was fully unsheathed she just stared a bit and…

"K-kk-kaa-ka-kmmiii…w-w-wiill you fit!?"

Sasuke blinked at her looked down between them and looked back at her with the beginnings of a blush across the bridge of this nose.

"Hmm…thanks for that…and…let's find out…shall we."

He took no time and taking her thong off and sending them flying somewhere. He untied the top from the string in the front revealing her bountiful mountains. She had turned away as she felt him take off her clothes and thong and when she peeped between them every now and then she noticed how his erection bounced only a bit which sent shivers down her spine. He sat back to look at her full nudity. His blush deepened. She could tell he had stopped so she opened her eyes fully and looked at him. She squeaked and tried to cover up a bit. He laid one hand on her knee and stopped her from crossing her legs and the other he pinned down her shoulders making her mounds bounce slightly with the weight shift on the bed. She shivered from the cool air prickling her skin and the embarrassment of being viewed like a specimen. He sat back up and bent back down and kissed her navel, swirling his tongue around and leaving hot kisses close to her dark curls.

"MMmmm!" She moaned.

Taking this as a positive sign he trailed up her body slowly, all the while caressing her legs and butt to continue to try an loosen her up.

'Damnn..she is so loving this.'

When he got to her chest he looked up to see her face. She was transfixed on the ceiling. She was panting some and her body would shake sporadically.

"Look at me dearest…you should see some of this coming…"

His voice was gentle though he too was breathing a little raggedly.

When she complied he brought his hands up her sides slowly and stopped on the sides of her breast. He took one into his mouth and tweaked the other with his fingers.

'AAHHHH…this is incredible…I did not know…he was…so…uuhhhggh'

Regular thought processes were being driven from Hinata's mind as Sasuke gave her nipples a little rough treatment. She squirmed beneath him as pleasure zig zagged through out her body as she listened to his tongues passes over her hardened nipples and the suction of his lips on her large teets.

'So firm…mmmm…and…tasty!!'

Sasuke tugged at one of her peaks to make her arch more into his mouth. He had not thought to stay at this point for long but it seemed she was really enjoying it due to the slow undulations and groans from her. He decided would be the time to leave his first mark. He left the right breast and gave the left some attention from his lips. He concentrated on the bottom of her nipple, nibbling, sucking, biting softly until Hinata began to whimper out his name…

"P-p-pplease Sasuke…ungh…I-I-I-…c-c-cant…uummnn…"

He realized she was becoming intoxicated from her pleasure, so he figured he should hurry on. He kised everything between her breast and chin with long sucks of his mouth until he got to her mouth. When their mouths met again they kissed as if it was there first. There bodies had already begun to move in the rhythm of intercourse and the sliding of his member against her thigh was driving him crazy. He was trying to hold out until she was well lubricated before he plunged in. The humping was getting more urgent and their breathing was speeding up. he could now feel moisture on his own small curls. He had to get in.

"Now…mmm…?"

He said while panting heavily in her mouth.

"MMmmm…yes…now…"

She replied.

"Guide…mmm…me…my love.."

Hinata stopped momentarily to look into his eyes. He gazed upon her with so much love, lust and desire it made her forget to breathe momentarily. She nodded to his request and slid her hands down his back slowly raking his skin enough to give him some sensations to remember. She loved the way he expanded from his breathing and the feel of his moist damp body now upon hers.

"AAHHhhh…that's teasing…mmm…you know you...will pay later…aahhh"

A bit of boldness creeps in to our blushing bride.

"I hope I do…"

She giggled at her moment. He narrowed his eyes and began to work on the bottom of her ear.

When she got to his hips she reached under him after lightly brushing his sacks to grab hold of his hard. She marveled at how warm he was and how soft and smooth he was. And of course she was a little frightened about his size. Sasuke hissed some through his teeth when she gripped him causing him to jump a bit in her hands. His body wanted to move on its own as it flexed to be held so gently but he continued to fight back his beastly urges to plow into her.

"Please…don't hold me to…uuuhnng…long….ahhh"

Hinata twisted him a little before scooting her butt up some to place him at her entrance. She was shaking a bit when his heat finally met with her bud's moist lips. She made sure she took him in enough that she could let go without him slipping out to which he assisted in pushing slowly and she returned her hands to his back to hold on. Sasuke panted heavily and a little unevenly now inside. Upon feeling her moistness his breath hitched in his throat and he knew he would have to hurry before he went wild.

"This will hurt…but I won't hurt you like this ever again…Okay?

"Mmm..O,o,o, okay."

"…for tonight we.."

He pushed in slowly, lowering his hips down slowly as her legs widened more around his waist. She grimaced and moaned as he stretched her tender walls.

"…become…"

He went a little further. Tears formed in her eyes and she held them tightly shut and ran her fingers up the back of his neck and into his hair.

"…uuugghh…as…ahh…one…"

Sasuke could feel a bit of a barrier seemingly preventing him from going deeper, but he pushed harder. When he did he felt a give and he slipped deeper within. She let out a throaty cry and curled her lips in as her face contorted from the pain she felt and moaned as her body awakened to its newest sensation. Her womanhood had been breached and the painful muffled cry was evidence of such.

"K-kami…ughn...as one body…uhnghn…"

Sasuke could easily hear her discomfort as she whimpered a bit. He tried to stay still for awhile so she could get adjusted to his size. He could feel her body constrict on him while he stood still. His head was swimming in lust. He had put his forehead against hers, to feel her nose brush against his a couple of times to keep him sane. As she turned her head from side to side just to find some sort of relief, her thighs had come up to lessen the pressure. His jaw was tight as he fought back the urge to push even more. She had to open her mouth to breathe now. He did the same and he kept his eyes closed tightly shut for better concentration. He could feel her move very slowly under him as she tried to situate her butt and legs for what was next.

"H-hina—aataa…a-a-re…uuhh…you..uuhnh…okay now?"

He seemed to be barely audible, with such a raspy voice now that they had laid in this position for it seemed like hours, though it was only a few seconds.

"H-h-ha-hhai…P-p-please continue…I-I-I-'m f-f-fine…ugh."

Sasuke knew she was lying since she looked away from him and kept her eyes closed all the while hot tears flowed down her cheeks. He knew he would have to stretch her some more. Though it would be hard on her at first at least the sooner it happen the more pleasure she could get later. So he began their body's first sexual waltz.

He propped himself up by his elbows and scooted her butt up more to him to give him better entry and maybe lessen some of the pressure. He moved at a steady but slow pace at first. When her body began use to his presence it had to quicken the speed so he followed suit.

"I…uuhh..take it…uughu..you…uuhgh..want…more…mmm..speed?"

"Mmmm…Please….uuhhggnn…"

"Daammnn…ughun…yes…"

Sasuke scooted up on his knees a little more as he could just feel her nipples brush his chest every now and then.

'Fuck that feels so good…I hope she wants to go faster soon!!'

Hinata began to pant even more when this contact was made and it made her arch her back and tighten her feminine muscles even more. Sasuke let a grunt and a moan escape his throat. He did not want her to know that he was getting so excited so quickly. He knew she would be tight but to feel this good and have this much of a sensation he was truly baffled but terribly elated at the feelings.

"MM-m-m-ore…uughun…faster…aahhh…Sasuke please!!"

"N-n-n-oooo…P-p-problem..mmph!!"

Sasuke could no longer be subtle about how much he wanted to thrust into her. He began to pull back in shorter reps and crash into her with more of his back muscles. He found the first couple made him shift a little inside, which caused a yelp from Hinata. He adjusted and continued. When he continued he realized that he was going a little deeper. His tip would hit a very tight spot to which he tried to make sure he aimed for at each forward thrust.

They rocked each other back and forth to the lovers sonnet of sensuality. They were engulfed in the sounds of the meeting of flesh to flesh, pant for pant and tongues to tongues. They picked up the pace more causing Sasuke to dig the balls of his feet into the mattress so he could get a better and deeper angle and Hinata to open her legs even wider as she dug her heels into the mattress now writhing under him while bucking up against him in her own boldness to sex.

"S-s-sasuske…OHohh…I-I-I…UHgughn.."

Her body felt the springs of intimacy beginning to coil tighter and tighter. She raked her hands in his hair and pulled when they were at their closest. He let out a more guttural grunt and set them to an even more rigorous pace as she attempted to pull him into a kiss. Before he knew it they were up against the headboard and the wall. He laid his hands against the wall and looked as if he was doing vertical push ups. he realized he could just pin her there so he took a hold of the headboard with both hands as he used his lower back to continue to push her against the wall. Hinata grabbed his hips and held him as close to her as she could as the springs were about to get sprung. She dug her nails into his hard butt cheeks since they seemed to be permanently flexed. Sasuke could feel his end was near as he experienced for his first time the sensation of preparations to ejaculate. He could no longer hold out so he gripped her buttocks and hoisted her up on his manhood for his last hard strokes and thrust. He rested his head against the wall.

"I-I-I-I…Can't…unnn…no…unnn...longer…unngh!!"

He came with a thundering sound in his ears. His body stiffened as he released his all into her. He cried out her name in his wave of pleasure spurts, as his muscular body grew rigid as his member pulsed with powerful intervals to deliver his seed. She was not too far behind him as she gripped his shoulders now and could not throw her head back because of the wall but she tightened her thighs around him and even curled up her toes.

"UUhhnnn….aahhhh…!!"

They said in unison as their bodies both gave spasmic jolts to their tickled souls.The two stayed in each others arms, breathing heavily with perspiration making their bodies glisten in the moons light. Their hair stuck to their bodies as they realized they had worked up such a sweat. Sasuke now exhausted just guided Hinata on top of him and laid his back to the mattress. He had no strength left. She did not object to being on top since he had made her ride him right against the wall. Sasuke swallowed and tried to get his body to settle down. He was still plenty hard but he did not have the strength to do anything about it. She laid on top of him trying to regain her senses and slow down her breathing. When she did, Hinata initiated a kiss to his chin and she pulled herself to his bottom lip. She tugged at it with her teeth and playfully licked at it. He looked down to her snapping out of his lustful daze and…

"You…are…amazing…"

Hinata blushed and replied…

"No…YOU…are amazing. I never would have dreamed you could be so good…"

Sasuke flushed a deep red. He could not hide his face since she was now looking straight into his eyes and nose to nose. She kissed him gently again.

"Geez, Shucks...Heh,heh…you are my little sex kitten."

"Pet names already?"

"Hey, you took my ride quite well. Next time I won't hold back."

He gave her a raised eyebrow and a serious look.

"N-n-n-ext time!!"

"Well…hell yeah next time… and the next time…and the next…and the mmppnh."

She silenced his rambling with a kiss.

"Let's just get a good nap in now okay. My thighs are tired."

"Sure."

They snuggled in each others arms. They knew they would have all the time they wanted to be together now, and no one would pull them apart. But, before they fell into deep slumber…

"Hinata…"

"Hai."

"I love you."

She giggled and kissed him sweetly on his nose and adjusted in his arms again.

"I love you too."

**A/N:** Well this is my first attempt at a lemon. I would like for reviews on this because the next chapter is a lemon (but if I don't get em it won't stop me from posting)where they complete their wedding night!! This was just round one!! Don't know about anyone else but the whole wedding night was one chapter but I split it since it was long and I don't want you to have to read too much before you can review. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days!! Check out my other story You Me and Them.

Read ya later!!


	12. Chapter 13

Since this is a long story I will be more than happy to do a re-cap so you know how we got to this point:

**Chapter 1 **- Sasuke has a flashback which starts the story off. He gets in good with the crime boss Haguri Omatake and finds his way into his gang that is in the city of Jouba.

**Chapter 2** - Sauske finds an apartment and saves a poor kid from a public beating. He almost did not save him in time and is now trying to figure out what to do with him since he is so young. Meanwhile Hinata has a blow out with Hiashi to which he demands that before she returns home she must have a husband or the clan will not look upon her with honor. She leaves by herself with the notion of not obeying his wishes.

**Chapter 3** - We meet the second best crime boss that Oratori Matsushida who Sasuke as Crow is supposed to kill. We see that he looses the little boy in the city since he knew he could not take care of him and he is preparing for the ball at the Wa-ataki Hotel. Hinata arrives in the same city as a seller of Hyuuga medicines and creams and is set to meet with Oratori, even though she does not know of his background and she is also a guest at the same hotel. Hinata saves the same boy Sasuke rescued earlier and has him stay with her in the hotel.

**Chapter 4,5,6,** - Sasuke meets up with Hinata after she is assaulted by Oratori and they discover they rescued the same kid. He is successful in the partial killing of Oratori due to the intervention of some hookers that he had abused earlier. Tichiou shows up to kill Sasuke in his attempt to kill the second crime boss and gets a glimpse of his eyes. He is almost killed wit the Fireball Technique after his fight with Sasuke. Sasuke, Hinata, and the child rest at a warehouse after the hotel burns down.At the warehouse Sasuke tries to help Hinata heal from her injuries and he takes her back to his apartment. They have some close romantic moments though neither says a word about the way they feel and so they just begin to think about each other a lot. The little boy is revealed to have the name Riyu which is what Hinata is now calling him. She embarrasses herself by not having enough on which causes the Uchiha pervert to stare at her breast and he leaves to get wood.

**Chapter 7,8** - While out Hinata opens the door for one of the goons and Sasuke steps in to save her. He scolds her which she was already depressed and it makes her feel even worse. Not understanding why she is so down he attempts to heal her wounds in a more personal manner and they both go through phases of perverted thoughts. He lets her know that he will protect her and Riyu until she is able to be on her own. They still harbor intimate feelings brought on the knowledge of their pasts.

**Chapter 9**- introducing the cat!! Yes something else to annoy Sasuke besides Riyu. He gets angry and leaves after yelling at Hinata. She feels that she is just a burden and takes the boy and leaves. he reports to the crime boss and when he does not take the hooker offered he comes up with the scheme he is in a meaningful relationship and he did not want to dishonor their connection. The boss orders him to make two more hits and come to see him with his girlfriend or he will be punished my Tichiou. Sasuke finds that Hinata is gone and he gets beat up really bad in the city. Riyu sees him and gets Hinata to save him. she takes him to her new place to recover.

**Chapter 10** - It is revealed that Riyu calls Sasuke Pappa and he thanks Hinata for her help. He lets her know that he does care about her and they become intimate as they talk about helping each other. He asks her to marry him this way he could satisfy his boss and she could spite her father. she agrees and soem foreplay takes place to which Riyu hears and just smiles at.

**Chapter 11**- Sasuke and Hinata are interrupted while fooling around and he is angry at Riyu. The person he is supposed to kill is the owner of the cat that riyu now cherishes. In a struggle to give the animal back Sasuke pops the kid in the head and Hinata defends him. They get into a fight when riyu leaves to search for the animal. Meanwhile they go to the door during their skirmish and is met by a priest and the marriage is back on. They get their clothes but Sasuke gets cold feet and wants to call it off.

**Chapter 12** - He changes his mind and the wedding is on and so it the honeymoon and Chapter 13 is the continuation of the honeymoon night.

WWOOOOWWWIIIIEEE!! That was a lot of re-capping, but this is a really short chapter. The others from here on tell the secrets that I have kept from all of you and there are a lot of things revealed. So thank you for sticking with the Uchiha and Hyuuga pair and hope you like the completion of the honeymoon. (Smile)

Oh yeah, I don't do in depth lemons. This is good enough descriptions for me. (He! He! HE!)

DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS JUST THIS STORY IDEA, NOW PASS THE FRUIT!

Chapter thirteen

Later into the night…

Sasuke woke up with the moon still shining in his window. He stretched his arms to yawn and realized that Hinata had shifted off of him but was laying on her back with her face looking in his direction. He smiled at her and how peaceful her face was. He also noticed that the chill in the air left her skin with some goosebumps. She looked as if the sheet was thrown off due to her moving about during the night. He helped pull the rest of the covers off. When she was fully exposed he took inventory of his wife. He thought.

'Holy Shit!! Skin as soft as rose petals, hair as soft as silk, mouth as nourishing and sweet as honeysuckle,…and…WOW…tits the size of melons…what more could a husband want?? Damn, she is so sexy…even though I've had her, fuck I want to do it again like right now. This sex thing is damn awesome!! What a total rush!! Hmmmm…I wonder if I should wake her up?'

He tapped his chin a couple of times as he sat up.

"Naaahhh…she'll figure it out!!"

He hunched over and gave his mischievous grin and chuckle to began with round two.

He moved easily so he would not disturb her. He noticed she moved a bit when he got on his hands and knees. When she was still again, he got on top of her with out lying on top of her body just yet. When he bent down to kiss her he stopped and thought a minute.

'Oohh wait…'

Then he jumped off the bed easily not to wake her and ran into the bathroom, then to the kitchen, and back into the bedroom.

He smiled to himself and thought.

'This is going to be so good she won't know what hit her…'

He opened the wrapper and put the item in his mouth first and then got on the bed and crouched down so he could be face to face with her nipples. He took one mound in his mouth as he played with the other. He made sure he was gentle first to stir her slowly. Hinata moved around a bit and arched her back just a little. She began to moan and move her head from side to side.

'Okay, good girl…now let's get you wet.'

Sasuke ran his hand down from one of her breast to her ribs, and then her waist. Hinata gave another moan and looked as if she was going to try to turn on her side. Sasuke held her leg and rubbed the outside of her thigh gently not to wake her.

'Mn..Mn… you're not turning over yet baby.'

He waited until it looked like she was going back to sleep when he made his next move. He continued with the taunting of her breast and decided that fingering would come in handy right now. He slid his hand done between her legs and raised an eyebrow when he noticed how wet she already was.

'Damnn…maybe she's dreaming about what I want to do…Hell…Who am I to not give my wife what she wants and needs, when she needs.'

He smiled evilly. He re-positioned himself in between her legs moving them wider very carefully not to wake her and took hold of himself and guided himself in. Hinata gave another louder moan, but she was still sleep.

'Good…I'm in….ughhh…I think she's tighter then earlier if that is possible…Shit…I hope she likes the ride again…heh,heh.'

Sasuke shifted his hips and body so he would be directly above her. He brushed her bangs back. He kissed her forehead softly and began to push in with long slow strokes. She moaned, and her body naturally arched up to his touches and his presence within her.

After a couple of slow pushes…

'SHIT!!...this is soo good…I just…ungh…have to….unghg…go slow…so I…mmmm…don't…scare…her'

Sasuke slid one of his hands to the small of her back and the other arm he rested his elbow beside her head to keep his balance. He began to feel the power of passion igniting in his loins again as her muscles refused to succumb to his movements and seem to want to hold him steady. He looked at her as she began to breathe more raggedly and began to pant as her body began to flip the switches of intercourse awareness on. He gave a throaty moan as his body continued to heat up.

'Mmm….damn…I guess she …is one of those…uunghh…sound….sl-sl-sl-sleeperssss…uuhng…oh Kami!!'

Sasuke increased his pushing as his butt cheeks flexed when he was at his deepest and seemed as if they did not want to relax on the way out. He pushed her more onto him by pushing the small of her back, which now was causing her to open her mouth to moan and blink her eyes a little. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and waited to see if she would play along in her sleep. She did!! She responded to his invasion with a very wanting moan and the turning of her head for better entry and taste of the sweetness.

'Mmmm…this dream is too…real.'

Her mind began to stir.

Sasuke smiled into the kiss as he enjoyed the taste of the vanilla mint candy he had chosen to spice things up. The kiss became more urgent quickly when he realized this was too sexually stimulating and Hinata had began to ride him back.

'Unghhhh…oh…Kami…I…gotta…keep my sanity…mmmm…it's…good…Uhhnn'

His body tormented him with the need to pick up the pace since he was fully aware what sex felt like now. Slow and intimate over. He shifted his position so he could lift her hips up to him while he rested back on his caffs. He spread her legs on either side of his as wide as he could. He picked up the pace with his lower back and noticed how her breast moved with his rhythm. He began to fondle her breast roughly, while he let out moans and whispered crude sexual wants into the moonlit room.

Hinata snapped her eyes open and noticed her chin was pointing more to the ceiling her eyes were actually looking at the moving headboard, her mouth tasted like sweet mint, her body was sweating a little, her breast were moving as if she was jogging, and there was something inside of her making her walls flex and quiver with excitement.

"Uhnnn…S-s-saas…uhns-s-uu-k-…uuhnnnn….k-k-kkke…mmmm"

"Mmph…mphm…uhgn…uhgn…mmpphh!!"

When her bodies coil began to wind tighter and faster then before and she heard the sounds of his entry beginning to ring in her ears, Hinata realized it was no dream but her real husband having his way with her…  
"Ungh…WH-Wh-aa-aa-…ungh…gunh…ungh!!"

She tried to move her hips down from him some to slow down the pleasure, since he seemed to had found her spot and did not let off of hitting it repeatedly.

UUnghh…I-I-I..ungh…ungh…sl-sl-slow…d-d-own…unhgh…gunh…!!"

Sasuke could feel Hinata trying to bring her hips down to the bed and off of his thighs and this torturous angle, but he was too close to his goal. He held her hips in one place almost digging his thumbs into her joint of her thigh and pelvis and really began to pump faster. Off to the races.

Hinata moaned and panted as she was awaken to a world of blissful sexual lust and rawness. She tried to catch her breath but it was no use. Her heart ran a mile a minute as she could feel her body's senses exploding from her sheer happiness that this was such a good moment of love making or rather hot sex and so unexpected. She looked at her husband who was now grunting, moaning, and swearing under his breath as he seemed to zero in on her womanhood as his next target trying to kill it. His hair covered most of his face but as his bangs swayed in front of his eyes, she could see him close them and open them with focus and control all over his face. He had a coat of sweat on him as did she, from the work he was putting in and his notrils looked flared open. She tried to plead with him to slow down so she could breathe but it was to late. She could feel that flexing of his main muscle telling him the ride was almost over. He threw his head back and raised up on his knees. This changed the angle slightly but made her body tremble with the new force he put into his thrust now and her shoulders fell back on the bed trying to gain some control of her lower half. He was loving this feeling that stirred up within his sacks and lower back as his moment of honeymoon delight was coming to its end.

"H-H-H-i-i-in-n-aaaa…oohh…fu…oh…unguhn…shi….ahhh…UNGHGHHG!!"

Hinata could feel her feet swing higher than before as her husband came with a forceful throaty grunt! She felt the shock waves leaving his member to the receptors all over her body. They signaled for her release which made her cry out in-coherent jibberish as she reached her climax seconds after her beloved.

Still with his body tingling, Sasuke got off of his knees and slammed in between her legs as he kissed her like a lapping dog. They bounced from his direct hit earning him a very loud scream from her. He stuck his tongue into her mouth full length as he seemed that he was ready for round three. She could still taste the remnants of the candy in his mouth, and the wantonness in his kiss. This use of candy was well…nice. She was so exhausted she could not keep track of his slippery intruder. She could not remember her name for a moment as he rode out his own pleasure. She tried to move along with him to see if that is what he needed her to do. But she gave up and just ran her fingers through his hair to massage his head as they both began to slow their breathing and he slowed down and stopped driving into her. They were spent. She finally was able to say after listening to them panting in the now hot room.

"Mmm…Wha-a-t…ungh…brought…mmm…that…on??"

Hinata asked after she realized he was not a sexual threat since he had calmed down fully and breathing a little slower.

"Curiosity…mmm…uhnng."

She cupped his face to have him look at her and not just watch her wet breast.

"You…mm...do know…ugnh…what it did to…the cat…right?"

An evil leer crawled across his face as he answered huskily.

"Yeah…I do..uhng That's why I pulverized your pussy just now…heh,heh,heh!"

"OH!!"

Hinata squeaked at this answer and grabbed her mouth. She was already red as an apple. She pushed Sasuke up off her slightly and looked anywhere but his eyes. Sasuke gave her a smirk, and turned her face to his. He held it there until she opened her eyes to look him in the face. He ran his finger down the side of her cheek and around to her chin where he applied enough pressure to make her open up. With out taking his eyes off of hers he licked and nibbled her bottom lip, before giving her a small peck.

"Hm…did you like your early morning meal?"

She looked at him with a glassy look.

"H-h-hai."

"Then, you're going to love when I make REAL breakfast. It's much more delicious. And I'll make sure you are fully awake to take detailed notes."

He left her lips to suck at her collarbone, as he nestled in to go back to sleep.

"Y-y-y-ou…c-c-can…make…s-s-s-omething…m-m-more…d-d-delicious…than this!!"

"Yes, kitten."

She was now looking at the ceiling as her head was spinning with so many of her hidden fantasies and none ever had this particular event come up as a possibility. Her cheeks burned as she began to remember her body's recollection of how it was awakened just now.

"Uu-u-ummm…c-c-can…w-w-we…start my l-l-l-lesson…t-t-t-om-m-morrow."

Hinata spoke so softly, she was kinda embarrassed to let him know that she loved what he did and she wanted even more of him. Sasuke could not hold back a grin from ear to ear of virtual triumph and domination. He thought…

'OOHHH…I'm gonna show you things that are only dreamed of and take you to a level of pleasure that will rock you stupid when I'm done…I'm gonna make sure she can't walk straight for days when I'm through.'

"Sasuke…?"

"Hm…"

"Ummm…well…"

"Oh, yeah…sure…I will teach you tomorrow. But I won't hold back. You're getting a FULL lesson POUNDED into you understood."

Hinata kissed him gently on his lips as she giggled a little at his stern tone.

"G-g-g-ood."

They snuggled in each others arms as sleep began to overcome them again.

A/N: Okay that's it for my first lemon. Yes the first lemon was this and the chapter before but well you know why it is two. Now our happy couple have some real issues that will plague them next chapter and yes Riyu update is in the next chapter. Thank you again and I'm glad you enjoyed. Oh and if you didn't well..uhm..okay.\

Read me later!

Duh forgot the next chapter will be up as soon as I edit.


	13. Chapter 14

**Don't own these peoples, let the drama begin and let the bodies hit the flo!!  
**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sasuke awoke to the sound of running water. He had felt a little colder when he got up since his wife was not by his side. 'I wonder how she feels this morning. I was kind of rough earlier. Maybe I will give her next lesson a little later today. She is such a good student.'

He smiled and raked his hand through his hair, before jumping in the shower and going to the kitchen. When he got to the door he found that Hinata was dressed in an all black outfit up to her neck. She had laid out weapons on the small coffee table and put some extra herbs and medicines together on the kitchen counter. She was almost finished with their food and she seemed to be really focused on what she was doing. He looked about and realized that she must be getting ready to go out and look for…

"So he's not back hun?"

"No."

She began to tear a little.

"What kind of guardian am I? He has been missing since yesterday morning and I have not thought about him once. I've just been laying around having….well…ughg.."

"Hot sex with your hubby?."

She looked at him and was a little bothered that he did not show any emotion and did not seem to care about the little boy's well-being. Sasuke pulled the towel around his shoulders a little tighter and stood directly behind her while resting his head on the back of her head. She stopped what she was doing and sighed very heavily. She tried to stop the tears that warmed her face, but she was unsuccessful.

"Don't cry Hina…I will help you look…after all…I…uug..I…I'm papa."

She turned to look him in his face to see a stoic figure with dark eyes of concern peering back at her. She let out her cry as she rested her head against his chest and her body shook a little as she wept. There was a knock at the door.

"Oh, Kami!! That's him!!"

They both went to the door and it was…

"Sorry for the interruption but we are looking for some midget ninja assassin."

"Who is looking?"

Sasuke raised and eyebrow and frowned and guided Hinata behind him more.

"We are the bodyguards of the late Hamori Tamanaki."

"HHUUHHNNN!!" They looked wide eyed at the goon at the door in much surprise.

"He's DEAD??" Sasuke said.

"Yes, and we have to find this dangerous prick before he kills again!!'

"You know what he looks like?"

"Not really, but those who were there said he's fast and a trickster."

"What happened?"

Hinata finally said.

"Well, the boss was at his meeting and he was being reunited with his favorite cat, when he and some of his men were hit with a barrage of weapon fire from above…"

(Riyu had fallen into the window he tried to climb in and landed on a case with some weapons that had springs. He hit a crossbow which shot the plug of some explosive kunai tags.)

"When the boss tried to run for it the bastard threw a net on his closest bodyguards and tried to kill him with some boxes.

(Riyu tried to climb out of the box, when he fell forward on the nets which opened some and when he started to fall he grabbed the side of the material and it tipped the boxes stacked up enough to fall on the men.)

"Well this blocked his back entrance so he tried to escape through the main door. Then the assassin threw explosives killing many of his men and whores starting a warehouse fire."  
(Riyu swung back and forth by the netting material and he tried to land on his feet but someone tried to hit him with a knife, which cut his string causing him to fall to the ground knocking over the candles which lit the explosives and firecrackers that were in the warehouse.)

"Then, he did the most gruesome of kills. He beheaded the boss and his main men, almost killing his cat!!"

(Riyu, got some of the flame on the back of his clothes and he ran into one of the soldier statues that aligned the entrance and they all fell, bringing down the axes they held. This fell on the henchmen slicing them to death. When the last statue fell, it hit the rope that was holding the main door and it fell. The cat jumped out of the bosses arms, which made him stumble enough to trip and slide under the door when it came to the ground decapitating him.)

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other in unbelief and said in unison…

"STOOOOP PLAAAAYYIINN!!"

"No, this is not a playing matter. The damn guy crapped all over the floors and pissed in the weapons rendering some of them useless he was even seen running from the side door with the boss's cat under his arm. We have a reward for anyone who can give us any kind of lead. We did see some black bird feathers at the entrance that look like crow feathers."

DING!!

Sasuke had an idea.

"Well, I don't know how true it is but this assassin is the same who killed Oratori -Masushida at the Wa-Ataki Hotel. I think the crow feathers may have gone up in the flames, but it is definitely a trademark. If I was you I would definitely look for someone named Crow."

Sasuke was stroking his chin slightly and nodding to the goon to heed his words.

Hinata looked at Sasuke bewildered.

'I thought **he** was Crow?'

"Well, you know your right we had not confirmed that information. Here…"

The goon threw three bags of silver and gold into Sasuke's hand and it was so heavy he had to use both hands to hold it.

"If you hear anything else about this crow guy, you let us know at the LiuLiu district."

The goon turned and left and Hinata closed the door. She turned and looked at Sasuke like…

"Do you really think that was…"

"Yep! No other shitty kid I know that loves that damn cat."

"He does not have a bad bone in his body. Oh, I bet he is so scared right now, we have to go find him quick. He is so innocent and…mmph"

Sasuke grabbed her and began to kiss her deeply flicking his tongue in and out. She wiggled a little before relaxing a bit and then pushing him back.

He gave her a funny look.

"He's obviously alright and we can put looking for him off just a bit so we can start our newest lesson in making…breakfast!!"

She looked at him with a slight pink in her cheeks.

"A-a-ar-r-e you s-s-serious?? Where is he now?? I'm sure he is hungry and tired and scared and…mph"

He kissed her again. She broke loose and could see that sexual appetite was beginning to stir. They ran around the front of the cottage. Hinata begged and pleaded with him to cut it out, he just toyed with her more. She ran to the door and ran down the alley a bit when she ran into…

"UUGNH…"

"OUCH!!"

"Ohh…I'm so sorry…Ma'a…"

Sasuke ran out and saw that Hinata was on the ground he grabbed her from behind and hoisted her up in a bear hug.

"Sa-s-s-s-asuk-k-k-kee!! Ww-w-w-wa-a-a-it!!"

"I've worked up a good appetite now, so let's get with your lesson on the probability of getting splinters in your back from forward thrusts!!"

He turned her around quickly and used his bloodline speed to get to the cottage in a flash. He did not think to close the door but quickly pounced on her. He ripped off her shirt and used one of the Kunai to shred her pants. He tugged her bra down and commenced to fondling her with his tongue. She struggled to get him off and squeaked when he took the liberty of tweaking her hardening nipples with his teeth.

"S-s-saas-suke…mmm…d-d-d-on't…mpghmm…Sh-sh-shsh-ee'ss…mmmph..!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!! GET YOUR ASS OFF OF HER RIGHT NOW YOU LOUSY SON OF A BITCH!!"

Sasuke froze at the voice and the tone. He whipped his head around and peered into flaming green eyes. They looked as if they had killed him a hundred times over. Her hair seemed to be blowing in hell's wind and her fist where glowing green and they were clinched tight. His eyes were wide and his skin color was lost. He looked as if the dead had been risen. He jumped off of Hinata and faced the heated woman. He gave her a smirk and crossed his arms non-challantly and said…

"Your timing is impeccable…Sakura…"

Hinata scurried to her feet and fixed her top. She brushed herself off some and tried to start to explain. Sasuke reached back to her and put his hand across her mouth. She gave a squeak. He turned to Sakura and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want…we're uhhh…busy."

Hearing this made her snap, she gritted her teeth and gave him a punch that sent him to the opposite wall making him hit hard enough to dent the wall and he looked as if he was hit with a fly swatter. When he began to fall to the floor, it looked as if he was peeled off like cheese. Hinata gasped and tried to say something but Sakura was crazy angry she jumped the couch and ran towards Sasuke before he could hit the ground. She grabbed him by the collar and pushed him back against the wall with tremendous strength. Blood trickled from his head and mouth as he clinched his teeth from her choking hold.

"You…you…BASTARD!!"

Before she could give him another hit she felt pain in the hand holding his neck. Her strength was gone and he fell to the ground coughing. She looked wide-eyed and pissed at Hinata who looked a little well…upset.

"Stay out of this…it does not concern you…YET!!"

"I will not stay out. I can not let you hit him anymore."

"Why do you care, he's my boyfriend!!"

Hinata released Sakura's hand and pushed it back to her side. She took a hold of Sasuke's unconscious body and swung him behind her. Sakura gritted her teeth and let out a growl. Hinata took a fighting stance. This made Sakura quirk and eyebrow up.

"What…What are you doing?? I told you this isn't any of your business!!"

"Well, your wrong…It's my business and…He's no longer your boyfriend…He is MY husband!!"

Sakura's jaw dropped and her eyes became transfixed on her. She could not speak she was now even more angry. Hinata let her guard down, to speak with her about how all of this came about when…

"Whaaaaattt…you lousy son of a….!!"

Sakura took a lunge in Sasuke's direction when Hinata jumped in front of her. Sakura just pushed her to the side against the wall. Hinata realized that she would have to fight for her husbands sake, so she powered up her chakra and grabbed Sakkura before her foot could make contact with Sasuke's head. She swung her into the wall and tapped her gently with her special move to cut some of her energy flow. Sakura looked at Hinata and decided that if Hinata wanted to fight she had no problems giving her one.

Sakura took off her leather gloves which ment she was going to be hitting with full strength. Hinata gulped a little at this sight, but stood her ground. Sakura let out a yell and charged. Hinata used her move to lessen the strength of the blows of her hands when they came close to her face. And was countering all the kicks that were being sent her way. Sakura realized that she was not getting the full brute force so she kicked Hinata into the wall. Hinata hit causing another dent in the wall and then fell to the ground with a thud and was a little dazed when she noticed a blurry figure coming near. She tried to get up but to no avail. Sakura grabbed her by the hair and said…

"You two are married!!"

"H-h-h-hhaai…UNHGH!!"

Sakura gave Hinata a punch to her face and then a back hand smack, all the while holding her up by her hair. Hinata spewed blood and yelped at the hard hits. She was then picked up more by her hair and thrown into the wall again, causing an even bigger dent. Sakura pulled her legs so she would be flat on the ground and sat on her chest to give her a series of smacks to her face. Sasuke woke up a little and noticed what was happening he shook his head and charged at Sakura. He grabbed her in a bear hug and sent her flying over the couch. She just hit the top and tipped it over.

"Hinata are you alright??...Say something…"

Hinata got up slowly and shook her head. Her face was stinging from the hard slaps. She looked at Sasuke's worried expression and felt as if she was the worst wife of all. His face was bloody and he was more willing to fight a woman to protect her then she was. She was more concerned about how Sakura feelings may have been hurt when she walked in on them when…

"I don't know what drug you gave her, you shitty prick, but you are going to get the shit beat out of you ten fold, for brainwashing this twit into thinking you guys are married. You are STILL MY BOYFRIEND!! No pretty little big boobed brainless moron is going to tell me otherwise. Or I will just kick both of your lying asses."

Hinata snapped.

"UUMMnn…who are you calling brainless moron??"

"Look in the mirror clueless…"

Hinata's body was engulfed in her own chakra. She had heard enough and this was going to get seriously ugly. She grabbed Sasuke by his collar and pushed him to the side. She took another fighting stance in front of Sakura and armed her Byakugan.

Sakura came from around the couch shaking her fist and taking a fighting stance…

"You really are asking the strongest kuinochi in the country to a challenge, over a no good, depressed, self-centered, dellusional, suicidal, anti-social, prison rotted, two timing, gutless, shit for brains loser, that couldn't find a good woman if she was right in front of his face…FUCKING BASTARD!!"

Sasuke armed his Sharingan hearing the insults, when Hinata put her hand up to him and motioned for him to step aside. She looked in Sakura's eyes and said…

"Noooo body BITCH!!...disrespects MY MAN!!…"

With a loud yell and charge Hinata seemed to move so fast she looked like a blurr. Sakura did not have time to react when she was hit with a couple of punches to her face. Hinata grabbed the back of her head and brought her face down to her knee. This sent Sakura flying across the room. She ran over and picked Sakura up by the back of her head and spun her around in a circle to toss her into the couch. BANG!! Sakura was in a daze but realized she was getting her ass kicked. She shook her head and stood up to catch Hinata's hand before she could land another punch. She hit Hinata in her ribs and then gave her a kick to her stomach. Instead of letting her hit the ground she grabbed Hinata's shoulders and brought her midsection into her knee again with as much force as possible. Hinata hit with an…"oGHH!!"

Sakura threw her to the ground and kicked her in her side which sent her flying across to the kitchen counter. She ran over and began to choke her.

"You…are...lying…to…me…bitch…He…AIN'T…YOURS!!"

Hinata's eyes flew open and she broke the hold by hitting the joints at Sakura's elbows, not enough to break her arms just enough for her to let her go. She then gave her a kick to her stomach and a turning punch to her temple when Sakura had to bend down from the kick. Sakura spun around in the floor. Hinata grabbed her by her collar and back of her shirt and threw her into one of the walls face first. Then she pulled her back and threw her to the ground and sat on her chest where she punched her with all her might as she said…

"Get…this…straight…you…fu..cki…ng..bi..tch…Uci..ha..is…MINE!!"

With the last hit, Sakura was out like a lamp. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief and began to hold her aching mid-drift. She got off of Sakura and rolled to her side on the floor.

Sasuke came from behind the table and some furniture in astonishment of how strong Hinata really was and how damn sexy she was when she was angered!

"Daaammmnn….You kicked the shit outta her...decent…UNGHHHGH"

Sasuke could feel that ole to familiar feeling of a body part going numb from a gentle fist. He held his arm and grimaced at her angrily.

"What the FUCK was that for!!"

Hinata began to weep and tremble. She struggled to get on her feet, and when she finally did he could see she was having trouble so he tried to help when..

"DON"T TOUCH ME!!" She screamed.  
Sasuke took a step back and looked at her bewildered.

"Wh-wh-what…W-w-wa-a-it..I-I-I can see your upset, but let me expl…"

"SHUT UP!!...You broke your vow to me…you said you would confide and me…and you lied…just don't touch me…"

Hinata stumbled to the bedroom and slammed the door. He noticed she locked the door and began to cry. She wailed and spoke about how stupid she was and how she hated her life.

His heart became tight with anger, anguish, hurt, and fear. He was not totally honest to her about his break up with Sakura, and he felt he did not need to go into detail since she was not in the picture. Huge mistake. He went to the door and leaned his head to hear her crying. She seemed to know he was there when…

"Go…just…go away and leave me alone…"

Sasuke had intended to open the door, but decided to leave her alone. He threw Sakura over his shoulder after grabbing some pants and a shirt out of his bag, and they left to his old room at the Inn.

"UUHHH…what happened!?"

Sakura got up with a cold rag over her eye. She looked around and realized she was sitting on a cold floor. Her body ached from fighting and her mind had many questions she needed to have answered.

"Yeah…that's right…they are supposed to be married?..Oww…but that can't be…"

"True…"

Sasuke emerged from the back room with some more towels and some cream for her wounds. He sat in front of her and crossed his arms. He was obviously annoyed.

"What the fuck are you doing here. I am under cover you know."

"Yeah, under the covers fucking someone else…"

"Hey, we are no longer together so what is the problem??"

He spoke to her angrily. Rolling his eyes to look away when she wanted to look him in his face.

"What do you mean, what's the problem…You said you loved me.!!"

"Yes, but I am not in love with you. That was more of like a sister thing. I have always told you that."  
"But, but, we embraced so passionately before you left, and I thought you wanted…"

"For you to leave me alone and stop pittying me!! I am not some nut job that needs to be pampered and treated like I am so special. I have done some serious crimes and I have to pay for a lot of my disgraceful behavior to clear my clans name…You never treated me like just someone you loved, I was more a thing to you…a trophy that you were able to bag the last of the Uchiha…I told you countless times how I felt and you ignored me….now I am with someone that loves me for me."

"Loves!! Loves!! When did you two ever speak. And you know as well as I do she never stopped loving Uzamaki."

"I don't know about them but I do know about your hug and kiss to Uzamaki the day before I left. When you told him you…"

"I was emotional and…"

"You were being open and honest when you told him you loved him."

Sakura had already been holding back her tears, but she no longer had the strength to. She shook as she let her feelings out.

"I…I…I…needed to be loved…and…he….has always…"

"Loved you more than life itself."

Sasuke laid a hand on her shoulder which made her cry even more. She was ashamed that she was harboring such strong feelings for Naruto and all the while playing as if he did not matter. She had made it her business to be around him, since he professed his love countless times, and defended her honor and life countless times too. She knew the only reason he went out with Hinata was because she asked him to. And when she saw them together she became jealous so she told him her true feelings and he broke up with Hinata. Even though she knew how much it would hurt her, she needed a man that would love her unconditionally and Naruto was the only one that had ever done that.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke…I thought I was what you needed…"

"It's alright…just stop crying and heal yourself up."

"Hai."

The woman saw the boy holding on to the cat for dear life. She was sick and close to her own death, but something drew her near to him. When she got beside him she knelt down and said…

"Are you lost little one? (She coughed.) Can I help you find your home."

The little boy was not sure but he looked at her and it seemed he had seen those eyes before. He brushed her messy hair back and noticed that she had had some bruising and scratches. Sores were over her body. His eyes went wide when he grabbed her arm and motioned for her to lift it.

"What you want me to lift my arm…"

She did and he scanned the back of her forearm. He lifted his arm and in the same spot was a small round birthmark that looked like the face of a dragon.

"OHOHOHhh…you…you…cough…coughare…you…!!"

She grabbed the little boy and wept uncontrollably. She picked him up and ran to a little hole in the wall around the corner from a fine dress shop. They embraced for what seemed like hours. She began to try and find food for him and the cat. She was crying so much she shook as she tried to prepare the meal.

"OH Kami…Thank you for answering my prayer!!" She began to cough uncontrollably. She was withered in her state. She was sickly and very thin. Her hair was unkept and messy and she had a very old beat up kimono with stars running through the clouds.

The little boy sat happily at her side looking at her and hugging her. He teared up but tried not to cry. She performed a couple of hand signs and touched his lips. She kissed him and went to the make shift door of her hut.

"I…be back with food…You just stay here okay…" She coughed.

The little boy turned in her direction and nodded with a teary smile and said…

"Okay, mommy."

OMG don't you just love to see Hina fight for her man!! I did! But I do not hate Sakura, she's still cool with me. I even did an original story that I am remaking into a SasuSaku fic so check out **Cats and Dogs**. Hope you like this chapter and yes, the next chapters will be revealing more as the end is near! Thank you all for keeping up with the story and as always read ya later!!


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Sasuke reported all he could to Sakura, since Tsunade sent her to help him medically. Since he did not send any word personally she was worried he may have gotten killed. They spoke about the Hinata situation which made Sakura realize that Sasuke really did seem to be falling in love with her, so she decided she would back off. She hated to think that this quiet girl had landed such a catch. Though broken and emotionally bruised Sasuke was the best man Sakura ever knew compared to Naruto and he would be perfect for Hinata in the long run of things. Sakura decided she would go back to the house now that everything was in the clear and explain to Hinata that she and Sasuke were no longer a couple. However, when they arrived at the house it was empty.

"I bet she went out to get medicine for her face."

Sasuke said as he looked about. Hinata had put the furniture back in some kind of order and he saw her bloody clothes in the bathroom by the tub.

"It's still warm. Maybe she just left."

Sasuke said quietly as he felt the side of the tub gently.

"Well, we need to get information on your next target, before you miss your dead line."

"Hai."

Sakura put on a head wrap to disguise her pink locks. Sasuke put on his shades and a black hoody. Unfortunately, when they returned later that evening there was still no Hinata.

"Hmm…where is she…?"

He said a little disturbed.

"Has she ever done this before?"

Sakura asked looking about at the cottage as she thought maybe she could find some evidence that she had come back for a short while.

Sasuke remembered when he yelled at her and she left with Riyu. He felt sick to his stomach as knots began to form. He clinched his fist and teeth and dropped to his knees.

"NO!! She couldn't have left me…I mean damn…for this…Shit!!"

Sakura bent down beside him and rubbed his back empatheticaly, but he hunched her away. She realized he was getting angry and that she should just leave him be.

"I will return to Konaha tomorrow with my report. But I can stay longer to help you look for her if you want."

A darkening scowl danced across his countenance as he began to form deep lines across his brow.

"Do what ever you want."

He was monotone and rigid. He seemed that the life was sucked from him. He stared blankly at the hallway which just gave view to her room.

A week and two days had passed and there was no sign of Hinata or Riyu. Sasuke had been out looking for them both to no avail. Sakura stayed with him since she noticed that every day he ate less, became more volatile and cursed his life more. She saw him dipping into despair and keeping him focused on his next target and the mission at hand was the only time he talked. They had planned the hit on the target in the next two days as ordered by Haguri. They planned for Sasuke to introduce Sakura as a new hooker. They would get to the main house where she would have to do a strip show, since word had it Bounji needed to sample all woman working, and then he would assign her a district and a pimp. They would kill him on the spot during her striptease.

**The night of the assassination…**

The air was humid. Dusk was quickly turning to eve, and the city became alive with crowds of party animals, hookers, dealers, shoppers, and delinquents. Sasuke had his shades on with his black kimono. Sakura had a scarlet kimono with white sparkles on it. She tied her hair up in a bun. They approached the front and entered after siging in with the guard posted. Within a matter of hours there was a disturbance. Hookers ran out of the door screaming and hollering. The clang of metal could be heard. Inside Bounji ran down a corridor with his jacket open. He had a number of scratches and he was bleeding from his head and mouth. He was trying all the doors until he was able to open one. The hooker in this room jumped up and turned around quickly.

"Shield me bitch their coming!!"

She tried not to be moved since she was hiding something. He pulled her harder and tossed her towards the door. When Bounji turned around again he laid eyes on a scared little boy holding a cat. He had an even better plan. The hooker came face to face with a dark figure and glowing red eyes peering over shades, as she stumbled forward from her shove.

"Move Bitch…" He commanded.

The man shoved her to the side where she fell to the floor.

"Stop right there or I will slit the kids throat!!!"

The assassin narrowed his eyes behind the shades and...

"Well kill the little fucker, then I can kill you…"

Said the menacing assassin.

Hearing this the hooker grabbed a kunai from the floor hurriedly pushing pass the intruder and headed towards the boss.

"NNNOOOO, take me!!!"

She screamed as she begged to take the child's place. The boss kicked her, but not before she landed the kunai in his arm which made him release the tearing child.

"Bitch!!!"

Bounji threw his sword which stabbed her in her stomach. He had not noticed that his assassin had jumped to the side wall and perched there patiently to strike.

The assassin leapt at the man and tackled him to the ground.

"You filthy son of a bitch, to kill an unarmed woman!!!"

He stabbed him in the torso with his two knives. He kicked him around the floor a bit and picked him up by the hair and began a series of punches and kicks and elbows to his face. The final blow was to his abdomen which sent him flying over furniture and into the wall. The assassin took out his katanna and sent it flying into the guys adam's apple were it went straight through until it stopped at the hilt.

Sakura came in breathing hard from killing the henchmen in the other room and found the poor little boy weeping hysterically by the woman's side. She was bloody and coughing up blood. The assassin also turned to take note of what was happening. He knelt down beside the boy and woman and propped her head up with a pillow.

"I am a med nin I can help heal you."

Sakura's hands began to glow when the woman put her hand up for her to stop.

"No I am dying anyway. I have lived a wretched life and this is my way to be free."

Hearing this, the boy really began to cry.

"M-m-moommaa…pl-pl-please…d-d-d-on't…leave…me!!"

Sasuke gasped as he looked at the child with raised eyebrows and a surprised expression as he now let it sink in who the kid was.

"You…you…can speak???!!!"

"Yes, he can**Cough**cough**I was the one who sealed his speech two and half years ago to keep him quiet of my position.**cough**cough** My name is Lee Ayame, and I was a member of the black opts of Konaha Village."

Sasuke and Sakura both dropped open their jaws. The woman went on to explain that she was a sleeper agent sent there nine years ago when the spread of a deadly disease cropped up at different places. Tsunade ordered her to become embedded and report back the activities of Bounji. While there she took on a new identity but ran into trouble. She became drunk on one of her assigned assassinations and was beat up. She was brutally raped also. Since she did not report back, Tsunade thought her dead. She got rehabilitated at one of the temples and she returned to her assignment. The only work she could do now was sell her body since anything else would lead her true identitiy to Konaha. She said she worked for Haguri after turning some tricks. He raped her on one occasion and sent her to one of his labs. She was injected with the disease that plagued all the other cities.

"All of the prostitutes for Haguri are given the virus. It attacks your liver, causing it not to produce needed proteins."

She coughed up more blood and then continued to tell them the rest of her story. They were still dumbfounded.

This would cause a sickness that only Haguri knew the true anecdote for so his hookers were made into lab rats as well to get a cure. Since he was still experimenting she went along with everything, but she became pregnant. She dropped out of sight and raised the little boy until he was two. He was smart and resourceful and was her jewel. She had decided to drop the whole assignment and just leave and never return to Jouba or Konaha since she had her son. Adversity followed her again when she tried to run. It seemed that her blood produced something to counteract the disease and weaken it considerably. Haguri hunted for her so she changed her identity and went to Oratori. There she met another uncover operative who was strung out on drugs now. They confided in each other to see what to do. She was going to try and get all of this information to the village when Tichiou discovered her identity and plan. He ordered her to be killed. The goons that caught her raped her, while her son watched in horror. They left her in a bloody heap and took a smoke break before they would do her in. She sealed her son's mouth and pushed him out of a small crack behind some furniture. When the men came again for her, she was able to take them by surprise and escape. She ran until she collapsed back at one of Oratori's whore houses. Since she told him she was a runaway from Haguri he was more than happy to take her in. She never left his service and had not seen her son ever again.

"Back the fuck, up so you mean to tell me, all of these hookers are carrying the disease that is spreading around here?"

"Yes."

Sasuke became angry and pound his fist to the ground. He was not told it was this sort of mission that he would be doing and he was only told that bad medicines was being distributed and the sickness was caused by it.

"FUCK YOU TSUNADE, YOU, LYING BITCH!!!!"

Sakura was shaking with anger as well. This was information not given to her either. The woman began to shake violently as she felt her body functions shutting down. She cried and stroked the face of her son who was rubbing his face in the palm of her hand pleading with her to not leave him again.

"**Cough**cough***Ken-Ken please don't cry for me. I will be leaving and I do not deserve your tears…"

Her skin began to get cold and clammy. Sakura scanned her body and realized that she was in fact beginning to fade. Sasuke just crossed his arms and put his shades up on the top of his head. He watched the poor little boy quake in hurt and anguish as he watched his mother slip away before his young eyes.

"M-m-mmoomm-mma I-I-I L-L-ove Y-y-you, P-p-pwease stay…"

The tears flowed from his eyes and over his cheeks and neck. He bent down to rest his head against the woman's collarbone. She stroked the back of his hair to assure him as much as she could but she too broke down in a water work of tears, and then she spoke…

_Don't cry my beloved son_

_Don't weep for such a disgraceful one_

_I brought you into a world of misfortune and shame_

_You are forever damned because of your father's name_

_My careless lusts and wretched nature took heed_

_That through chaos and violence I'd brought forth a seed_

_Innocent of the crimes that passion cause_

_Victim to betrayal, hurt, abandonment all man's laws_

_You had to be sent from me to survive_

_Your well being and dwelling I could not supply_

_I do love you my flesh my bone_

_For leaving you in such a state my sins, I must atone_

_(She began to tremble as she felt her strength leaving her…)_

_Forgive me please I beg of thee to curse not my name and title_

_Remember those two years of our togetherness_

_Bind them to your heart like a bible._

_(She dropped the hand that stroked his hair and looked into the ceiling in a dazed state…)_

_I now see the light that dims on the horizons edge_

_Please, Please forgive me my blood, before I am dead_

_I wish not to see in thine eyes such anguish and such agony_

_(She spoke quietly as the light of life left her eyes and the grey of death seized them…)_

_For my love will never stop once and will be endless_

_Like the skies in e…ter…ni…ty……_

Riyu cried out…

"MOMMA NNOOOO!!!"

He grabbed her trying to make her speak but her head turned lifelessly to the side. Riyu cradled her and continued to weep. Sakura had teared up and tried to not cry but such a heart wrenching scene broke her down as well. Sasuke was the only one seemingly without emotion. He looked up at the frantic boy. He took a hold of his shoulders and pried him off of his dead mother. He turned Riyu around so he could look into his teary eyes…

"_Though Kami has taken your mother's last breath_

_Hold on to me, hold tightly for your comfort and rest._

_I vow never to leave thee again to my side you can always run_

_I am here to guide, love, protect, and teach you now my beloved son."_

Sasuke hugged Riyu close to his body, where Riyu burst out in another puddle of tears. He shivered in his hold and soaked his shirt with his sorrow. Sakura did not know what to make of all of this but to see the look on Sasuke's face now and the tears that stained his cheeks, she knew to stay silent. She wrapped the body in a clothe and they left to go to the cottage before the back up from the gang arrived.

Sakura needed to take Ken-Ken's mother's remains back for research in the village. She left Sasuke and Riyu at the house and set off to Konaha for her report. She had agreed to leave Hinata out of the report and the boy.

But what of our Hinata???

The day that Sasuke had to report to Haguri had come and it would be a late evening meeting. Though he had proof of killing Takanami from the ring his accountant gave them, and Bounji's men saw him enter with a furry of black crows flying about he had no girlfriend to bring. Two of his tasks were complete but it would not be good enough since failure on any level was punishable. He sighed deeply and re-assured the old lady that was rocking Riyu in her arms that he would be fine since his dinner party may take till morning. The old lady nodded. Riyu just clung to the old lady staring into the blue. He was still in morning and shock. Sasuke took care of him for those few days after his mother's passing. Sasuke made sure he craddled Riyu as much as possible and let him sleep beside him in the bed where the child often would grab hold of him shiver and cry. This caused an already heart broken asassin to cry silently inside even more for the anguish his little boy was going through as he reflected on the death of his own parents. He spoke to him as gently as he could, since Riyu had not spoken since his mother's death.

"It's going to be fine now, I have to go."

The child was silent.

"I'm leaving bama-chan."

"Hai."

Sasuke walked over and kissed Riyu on his forehead and stroked his tiny face gently.

"I'll see you in the morning, kay."

Riyu looked at him and blinked with an expressionless stare. Sasuke turned to keep from feeling emotional again and left. He sighed deeply again as he headed out to the compound. While approaching the gate he set the wheels of thought for the excuses of why he did not have a girlfriend into motion.

'You don't have a girlfriend…correction…wife…because you are a stupid son of a bitch and an ignorant bastard. Tichiou is gonna have a field day on my ass, and I deserve all of it. Shit, were are you…baby?...I miss you…Damn…I need you…'

Before he realized it he was at the entrance and was led to a different room in the compound with music, gambling, dancing, and of course sex being displayed openly in some of the booths along the back walls, were the lights were mainly dimmed. When he layed eyes on Haguri, he could feel the anxiety tingling in his hands and neck. He presented his other assignment scrolls and now had to face the fact that task three was not complete.

'Well…let's get this shit over with…'

"Well Crow, it seems you are a little empty handed."

"...Hai..."

"Unfortunately, you have out done yourself with your other assignments, so it does pain me to have to have Tichiou discipline you. You do understand though don't you?"

"...Hai..."

Tichiou appeared out of no where and landed a right hook to Sasuke's jaw which sent him stumbling to his right. He caught his balance and began to get into a fighting stance when he realized that he was the one who screwed up and he had better take this punishment or it would be even worse. He put is hands to his sides after wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh...that's right you're mister tough shit...I need to break you down piece by piece. Let's see how well you do when you can't see what's hitting you!!!...HAHAHAHA!!!"

One of the goons came over and tied a blindfold over his eyes. This was even worse he could not even try to brace for the hit and with so much noise around him he would have to do a lot of concentrating to detect his every move. He felt a hit to his stomach and a foot to his chest before hitting the ground. Sasuke would now have to deal with a vicious beating from the second hand to the boss and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. He was picked up by the hair and then slapped and kicked in the gut again. He was kicked in his side and then punched once more before he hit the ground again.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I know, Riyu having to deal with the deat of his mother was rough but life goes that way sometimes. But where is Hina? And why is a fruit basket being served in the next chapter? Could it be lemons?? Read next chapter to find out!! Thank you for those who have kept up and this is early due to me going out of town again this weekend and trick or treating with my child. Be safe and read me later.


	15. Chapter 16

Welcome aboard to the Casual Beings circle **Don Weaso**!!!!

Chapter Sixteen

"Stop!!!...That's enough Tichiou...stand down.!!"

"But, but, but boss!!!!"

"It seems Kami really does favor you Crow. My newest girl has pleaded with me to not let Tichiou mess up that pretty body of yours or rearrange your face...HAHAHHHAHHH!!! But this means you will _have_ to take her services, or I will make sure you die."

Sasuke's mind was in disarray. He did not want any one of those hookers since they all had diseases and he was sure glad he did not take the initial offer. He felt the hand of someone guide him to the chair not far from where Haguri was seated as he could remember. He scowled at this predicament but the fact he heard Tichiou arguing about this made him quite happy.

'I guess I got a smack on hold from you for now asshole...but what do I do about this bitch? I can't refuse or else it will be the end of the game, and I can't put her under a mental illusion without them seeing my eye technique...what the hell am I gonna...mmmp'

Sasuke was interrupted when he felt cool soft lips brush against his. She took her tongue and rubbed around the creases of his mouth and pecked him softly. He could feel her nose just hit his every now and then and she began to rake her tongue against his clinched teeth.

'Damn her lips are so soft and she smells so good...I hav'nt got laid in two weeks...mm...and...mm...this...is...good...'

The woman began to loosen his hair tie and she ran her fingers through his long thick hair. She left him blindfolded. She took her hand and untied his kimono jacket. Rubbing across his chest slowly, pinching his nipples, she caused him to accidently open his mouth. 'Shit...she's...turning...me...on...Fuck...'

When he opened his mouth she stuck her tongue in and took control of his immediately, but she had a package to deliver to him while she visited his moist cavern.

"MPH!!!"

She whispered to him softly.

"MMMmmm...you, like?"

Sasuke snapped his eyes open and reached up and threw off the blindfold. He stared into beautiful eyes, soft with passion, growing in desire, and wanting to take him. She had her dark hair up in small twist that was decorated with black fans and black pearls. Her eyes were made with black make up to give them a smokey look which made her eyes pop. Her lips were decorated with a velvety plum lipstick that had flavored lip gloss, her cheeks were naturally tinted rouge and her skin was flawless.

"You...you...mmph...!!!"

Hinata plunged her tongue into his mouth forcefully, making sure he got to suck the cinnamon candy she had in her mouth along with her with each pass of her wet extension. He was wide eyed and baffled. He did not know what to do, but sit and enjoy the kiss. When he realized this was his _real_ wife he pushed her back and looked at her, elated, surprised, and confused.

"What, what the hell???"

Haguri bellowed out another laugh breaking the short staring match.

"Crow your expressions for such a stoic son of a bitch are priceless as usual. If your girlfriend did not show up just now you could have been a bloody corpse, right Tichiou. HAHAHAHAH!!!"

Tichoui rolled his eyes in disgust and anger. He did not see the woman enter, but wished he could have killed the goons that let her in. Then to be as beautiful and sexy was salt to his wound. He could no longer stand the scene and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hianta gave Sasuke another sweep of her tongue before standing up from him. She was wearing practically nothing. She turned her back to Sasuke and spoke to Haguri...

"Haguri-sama...please forgive me for my tardiness. I had to make sure I surprised Crow with an outfit that was easily accessible later for our celebration as husband and wife."

Haguri raised his eyebrows to this and Sasuke seemed to be still transfixed to watching his womans outfit. He blinked in disbelief that she was there as he had hoped and planned but the outfit was making him salivate.

'Oh...Damnnn....where did she get this smexy outfit!!!" WHY DIDN'T I BUY THIS!!!???'

Hinata had a black miniskirt that just covered her curvaceous behind, that had a jacket that was cut enough to cover the bottom of her boobs. It had three strings that kept it together, but revealed all of her cleavage. She had elbow length gloves with the fingers cut out, nails painted a dark plum and high hill shoes that laced up to her knees with black satin ribbon.

"Well, by all means you are forgiven, seeing that you are definitely a fine catch for such a killer, and to let such spoils go without tasting tonight would be just unthinkable. In payment for pleasing me with successful assignments and giving me the opportunity of meeting such an unbelieveable beautiful sample of a woman, you may utilize my newest guess rooms in the compound. You will be the first to sleep there, so make sure you leave your marks...HAHAHAHHHHAHH!!!"

"H-H-H-Hai..."

Sasuke sputtered as he tried to get some control of his thoughts.

Hinata bowed slowly to Haguri with her butt to Sasuke's reddening face. He almost took her when she stopped at the end of her bow. He could feel his body screaming at him to take her right then and let the fat bastard see how you ride a real woman.

"You are too kind your grace...(She turns to face Sasuke) Come my love...let's eat..." Hinata spoke softly giving her hypnotized beau a wink and a sly smile.

Sasuke had picked her up and was down the hall before she or Haguri could blink good. She was flopped on the bed where he jumped on top of her kissing her wildly. The door was kicked shut.

"MMMph...I'm…so… sorry... baby..so...mmm...please...take...me...back...mmm...I ...won't...hurt...you... again...mmm...I...promise....Please...mmmm...don't...leave…ever...again…please!!!"

Hinata was being kissed and groped and panted over so much she could not keep track of what he was kissing and holding. She raked her fingers in his hair as he gave his heart felt plea and said to him while holding her composure.

"YOU...don't...need...to...mmm...apologize...to...mee...I...will…apologize....to...you."

Hinata pulled his face off of her and looked him deep into his eyes. She could see the eyes of a scared, humble, hurting but loving man. She regretted leaving and this was the time for her to give him what he deserved. Her absolute all and obedience, course a little sex wouldn't hurt. She put her index finger over his lips and motioned for him to get up off of her and lay down on his back.

"Now, it's time for me to give you a lesson in...patience my love..."

Sasuke's heart began to vibrate at the music of love that was beginning to ring in his body. Hinata began to kiss him softly and teasingly. She took his wrist and slowly laid his hands over his head, without breaking the kiss. She rubbed against his muscular frame more with her breast and held his wrist tightly with her hands as she kissed him deeper.

"Mmmm...now...don't...you…mmm...move..."

Sasuke looked at her with such love, she could tell him to stabb his eyes out and he would do it without question.

"Ahh…mm…I...obey..."

She smiled into the kiss and ran her hands down his chest as she sat back releasing his swollen lips, making a loud smacking sound. She scooted down his body now until she was sitting almost on his knees. Sasuke's head was beginning to spin. She stroked his chest and pinched his nipples hard. He moaned which made her moan as well. 'Damn...that shit...does...feel...good...no wonder woman...moan..?'

Hinata ran her fingers across his abdomen making little eights and circled his navel. "Unhg..!!!!!"

"You like it my love..."

Her voice was light and airy, as if she was singing to him.

"...H-H-Hai..."

His body shivered with the hopes that she would end her torture soon, before his loins explode.

"Then will you accept my apology?"

"Apology..."

She placed her hand on his chest as if to restrict him from rising up.

"Stop...I have not given it to you yet!"

"OOII!!!!"

Hinata swirled her fingers in his little hairs as she pulled his pants and undergarments down pass his knees. 'Oh...fuck...she..she..ain't...gonna...Unghgn'

Hinata took the tip of her tongue and very lightly touched his swollen heads tip. It jumped and he threw his head back on the mattress. His legs straightened out as if he received an electrical current through his body and he began to pant like he was hyperventilating. 'Ohohoh...dipshit...slow...your...breathing...before...you..fucking...pass...out!!!!'

Hinata licked him softly again, and slowly wrapped her fingers around his hardening length. She took her other hand and massaged the inside of his thigh slowly and across his hairs and navel at different intervals. Sasuke panted and moaned at his wife's actions. His head was throbbing like everything else. He held his eyes shut in disbelief and said...

"Ung...apo..lo...gy....mmm!!!!"

She stopped her tongue to speak.

"No I have...not...apologized...yet....baby...but...do....you...like...?"

Hinata began to hold him tighter as she worked his tip. She lapped up any pre-cum and grew accustom to the taste salty yet bitter taste quickly. After all she could not turn back now. She began to stroke his balls gently and make little circular motions at the base of his penis. Sasuke bucked under her, he was holding his hair tightly, trying not to push himself more into her mouth. He moaned and grunted, and tried his best to stay patient and not come to the torture.

Hinata looked up and noticed he was trying to focus on the ceiling when she said coyly…

"Baby...look...you ....should...see...some...of...this....mmm...coming..."

When he looked at her with a glassy daze of lust, the words rang in his ears. She locked eyes and really began to 'apologize'. She opened her mouth wide and took as much in as possible. When she got far enough she pulled back hard enough to hollow her cheeks. Sasuke looked at her and had to bring himself up on his elbows as his body was set on fire. The nerves and muscles fought with his will to cut loose and go wild in her mouth since she dared such a move. She repeated even slower, all the while watching him intensely for his reactions. Sasuke threw his head back and had to kick off his shorts to open his legs wider to try and give him some way of movement. He moved his hips around slightly which she in response, caressed his buttocks, thigh, and balls as she gave him one more strong long stroke with her mouth...

"UHN...AH....Apo...apol...mmm....OH...FUCKKK...MMM...H-h--hin-n-aa...Please...!!!!

She sat back and took him in both her hands again. She watched her husband go cross eyed numerous times when she gripped and tugged his member roughly now. She picked up the pace. She massaged him rougher and rougher, as he dug his heels into the mattress and looked as if he was doing mini sit ups. He made them bounce a little, until he felt his end was coming. Hinata recognized the last stage of his pleasure coming as he grew slightly in her hands and more pre-cum was present.

"Well...I..."

She took him in her mouth and nibbled the band around his penis once more.

"am...sorry...so..."

She began to suck roughly and vigorously but released for a moment to complete her phrase.

"Pl-please...for...give...me...!!!"

She sucked harder as she tightened her grip on his length. Sasuke was already flying on ecstasies rollercoaster, and this made him blast off too a new sexual high...he screamed out in his pleasure shedding a lone tear from his tightly closed eyes.

"YEA...Mmm...UGN...AHHH....Y-YEEY-Yeeesss...!!"

She took his seed and held him tight through his release. His head was pounding from trying not to flip them and ride her stupid, but after this his body was too satisfied and would not settle down. He sat up and grabbed her shoulders, bringing her to his lips quickly. She felt him lift her up and carry her, a small distance. She noticed he was like a dog in heat now, and he was still as hard as before, like the first time they were together.

"AHH...MMM...Now...let.....me...say...I…am...So...so..Sorry…to…you…my…wife...!!!!!"

Sasuke sat her down against a small chest of drawers that was on the far wall. He knocked the items on it to the floor and propped Hinata on top with her knees propped on the outside of his shoulders. She felt the stir in her body as it could not get ready for his fast and forceful entry.

"UNGHHNNNN!!!!"

He drove into her hard, pumping her vigorously. She yelped, and it quickly turned to high pitched squeals. The items on the wall were being knocked off at each hit of the dresser against the wall. Sasuke held the sides of the dresser tightly and seemed to attempt to move the dresser from a bolted position. He grunted huskily and he would kiss her every so often, but he could not keep good control of himself. Hinata was trying to brace for some of the rough impact by holding her hands behind her on the dresser, but she decided to hold on to the small of his back as he began to move around some, and then to the left and right. He threw his head back moaning...

"UNGH...mmp...mmph...mppph!!!"

Hinata began to beg her husband for...

"More...ughngu...m-more....f-f-f-faster...faster...ugnhu...mmm…uhgn...!!!"

Sasuke was more then happy to comply. He picked up the pace so much that he dug the balls of his feet into the floor more, and widened his thighs to give him more thrust from his back. Their bodies clapped to lusts tantilizing tango beat. They both sang the songs of pleasures names, as their worlds began to collide on one invisible point.

"S-ssu-susasuke...FUCK...ME…UGH…OH...FUCK ME!!!!"

Hinata no longer able to keep the sweet and innocent cries of a wife experiencing sheer pleasure, pleaded to her sexually charged man to do what he could to her during their rough sex. She cared not who heard or what anyone thought she just wanted more of him in her.

This drove her already excited husband over the edge. He held the dresser so tight his knuckles were getting whiter and his back signaled that he was at desires waterfall. He threw his back upward and swung his hair as his body released again, even more forcefully with his hot seed. Hinata clutched the small of his back as her muscles seized his length and expelled her essence. He was still pumping for moments after their orgasm, but they did not stop until their bodies would not move anymore.

"MMM...!!!"

They panted in unison, hearts beating crazily as they fell to the ground in front of the dresser. They heaved heavily as they worked on bringing their breathing under control. It was a couple of minutes before either spoke but Hinata spoke first..

"Apology accepted."

She was breathy but blushing brightly. Sasuke looked at her from being stretched out on the floor as if he was making snow angels, and with his own cheeks fired up.

"Geez...We...ughn..should...fight...more...often...heheheheh..."

He gave her a toothy grin and narrowed eyes.

"Hee-Hee…Hell!!!"

She snapped so out of character for her it caught Sasuke by surprise.

"OI!!"

She pouted some as she attempted to look angry. Something she did not always do well.

"I don't plan to go through this ever again. I am sorry for what I did. I was wrong to leave and not tell you anything. I should have given you a chance to explain and I did not."

He sat up on his elbows now still studying her features.

"I was wrong not to tell you what really happened between me and Sakura."

She looked back to him with the look of forgiveness all over her face now.

"It's okay...you are forgiven…look let's get some rest, I'm really tired."

She turned away from him and looked at the ground as she closed her legs and sat pushing her back against the dresser more. He got up and crawled over to her. He sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her so her head leaned against his shoulder. He kissed her in her hair and said...

"You ain't the only one sore...I did not know I could go so long...Damn...What a rush..."

She giggled quietly and took a deep sigh enjoying the feeling of his arms around her again.

"I guess this means I can go to lesson three right sensei??"

He chuckled hoarsely and hugged her tighter and said...

"Lesson three... I think you have graduated to lesson six...How to make BRUNCH!!!"

They laughed together, snuggling at the dresser, and soon fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

Tichiou left the adjourning room highly irritated since his date left long before Crow and his girl finished.

**Later on during the night…**

Hinata felt cold air on her back and something wet on her face. She moved slightly and realized she was against the dresser still. Sasuke had fallen asleep above her and had drool coming from his bottom lip.

"Eeeww…gross!!!"

She pushed him up as she wiped the spew from the tip of her forehead. Her body was still sore from their earlier re-union, but it was well worth it.

"WOW….I knew he could be good in bed, but on a dresser???(She giggled and covered her mouth like a child.) I don't think that was in my fantasies either. I have to make a mental note to move his dresser off of Riyu's wall…"

She stood up trying to balance herself on her high heels. They were too troublesome so she took them off. She went to the bathroom were she started the shower. At the sound of the water, Sasuke began to stir.

"What the fuck was that???...My dick has never felt like that before…Where did she learn to give head????...And who the fuck showed her how to stir a guy's emotion like that???"

His head was still swimming with images of the previous hours. He sighed deeply and rose up to face the dresser.

"Shit we sure did leave a mark here. I dented the damn wall. Shit, I hope this does not come out of my pay…hold it…"

He realized the shower was going and he could hear some low humming from inside. His body though tired, began to remember the tango it just had, and it wanted more.

"Fuck…if I knew that being married was this fun, and sexual fulfilling I would have kicked Naruto's ass long time ago for this gold mine of pleasure. I wonder if she's still up for play. I really tried to tear her a new one. Damn, I got keep my shit under control but why am I this horny?? I guess when you finally do get it ya just can't stop when its good. I should try to control my self a little better. What if she's not ready for so much? I just can't seem to get tired though when we're at it."

He walked into a massive bathroom of marble and granite. It glistened with jewels and other precious stones. He could see Hinata's silhouette in the shower with her back to him. She had her head hung down as she rested her hands against the wall as if doing vertical push-ups. Her legs were spread arm length apart.

"OOOHHHH…..HHHEEELLLL….!!!!!"

Game on!

He took his remaining garments off and walked gingerly into the bathroom. He picked up some of the oils and shampoos that were provided and carefully opened the shower curtain. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts so she did not notice him enter.

'OOHHH….my aching back…what was I thinking letting him put me up in such an angle…My thighs feel like they don't want to support me…my jaw is still sore… and Oh Kami…I won't say what my pooh pooh is feeling now…I hope he enjoyed it though… I need to get back in shape and stay that way if I am going to survive sex with this man…Or maybe I will eat more candy first that helped…'

She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair enjoying the warmth of the water.

"My,my,my…seems you are already getting soaked…'

Hinata spun around to the eyes of her shower intruder. He was standing naked behind her with his hair tied up tightly. He did not seem to have any expression except for a small smirk. His morning shadow was evident. He had his arms crossed which made his muscles bulge and his arms were simply cut to perfection. She scanned down to admire his six pack and that flat stomach that flexes so tightly to her touch. When she got to his thick black curls pass his navel she blushed and gave a squeak before covering her mouth and looking back into his eyes.

He raised an eyebrow to her actions, and began to smile. He inched closely to her face causing him to have the shower water run over his face and head and down the base of his neck. He flung his hair out of his face so he could see her clearly. She had backed up to the wall and still had her mouth covered. She squeezed her thighs together and crossed one foot over the other as her body recognized its mate and began to tell her of its wants. Her cheeks began to warm up as he peered into her eyes. He brushed against her nose ever so slightly, making her skin tingle with suspense.

He spoke in a low and seductive tone.

"Now…explain to me…how such an obviously sweet girl…transformed into a domineering sex vixen just some hours ago… Where the fuck did you get that outfit???"

She turned from her husbands gaze and looked to the side as her face blushed from embarrassment.

"No,no,no…you have to answer your lovers question."

She turned her head in the other direction as he rested one of his hands against the wall. He took her chin in the other and made her face him. He licked her lips with the tip of his tongue…

"Well…I'm waiting."

"I-I-I…uumm…well…oh Sasuke…this is so embarrassing…please don't ask me!!!"

This made Sasuke even more curious, so he kissed her softly, but teasingly, making her pant, for his mouth. He took the hand holding her chin and ran his index finger down her neck and to her collarbone where he circled a couple of times. Hinata began to moan as she felt the familiar moistness between her legs.

"Your answer…"

"I went to the temple, since I was angry…mmm…and I talked with…the priest and…mmm…he…he…Sasuke please…uuhhnnngg…"

Sasuke was taunting her breast. He had left her collarbone and trailed down to her left breast where he began to massage her roughly, but slow. He flicked her nipples with his thumb.

"Mmmm…continue…"

"Well...mmm…I…spoke with the …priest...and…and…and…he…he…said…I-I-I-I…mm…was…HOT!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he gripped her breast and pushed it back to her, making Hinata yelp and lay her arms flat against the shower wall. Her body signaled to her that it was purchasing tickets for pleasures carnival.

"THE PRIEST TOLD YOU, YOU WERE HOT!!!"

His eyes wide becoming furious.

"NNoOO…you…are…making…mmm…me...hot.,.c-c-cann't we…talk…later???"  
Sasuke smirked even more as he looked at the reddening face of his wife.

"Look at me…"

She did.

"You've…got…some…splaining…to...do…missy…"

He gave her breast a hard squeeze making her moan and gasp. She knew this would be a long shower.

"Continue…"

Sasuke began to flick her hardened peak with his tongue. He massaged the largest portion of her breast with his hand and took the top of her firm mound in his mouth to begin his own sort of torture.

"UHGN…MMM…where…Oh…yeah...Priest…um…oh…Kami…"

Sasuke hearing she was getting stimulated decided to give her more. He began to suck hard, pulling his head back some while nibbling her tips with his teeth. She began to squirm against the wall and pant.

"Continue…"

"MMMM…UHg…He…he...told me I was…mmm…w-w-wrong not to let…you…mmm…explain…so…he …gave…me a book on relations to read…and I…trained…with…him…on...being…a better wife."

Sasuke stopped and looked at her.

"So you mean to tell me all this time, you have been thinking about being a better partner with me??"

"Hai…and I did some strength training with one of the monks to help you in case there is danger. I do not want to be a hinderance, and I am out of practice with a lot of my ninjutsu, so it gave me a chance to build up my body endurance more. I also tried to stay healthy and eat better so I got some fish from an old man in the city and…"

"Back up…old fish…Man.."

"Hai…he sold me the cinnamon candy…said men loved it and it would help open up your head, so I…"

He placed his index finger over he lips gently to silence her momentarily as he thought.

'Help open up my head…(Sasuke raised an eyebrow and thought a second and then,)…Heh,heh, it opened up all right…'

Sasuke felt her hands on the side of his face. She looked into his eyes. She wanted to let him know that she was truly sorry and she would never leave again. He softened his look giving her a smile as he began to wrap his arms around her waist. She blushed as she smiled back. She noticed he was slowly closing the gap between them. Their foreheads met first, and then their noses, their lips puckered and pecked playfully at each other. Sasuke spoke…

_Once again in my arms I get the chance to hold thee_

_Never run, and hide my love, please stay beside me,_

_When troubles rise between us and our spirits are angry and drear_

_Know that love is our guiding light, and that with it forgiveness is near,_

_I am sorry for the pain I caused thy feelings to suffer alone_

_I will never hurt you as I did selfishly, this promise in my soul will be sown,_

(Sasuke began to kiss her passionately while pressing his body against hers.)

_MMMM…to not taste your sweet cavern, that speaks honest concern for me_

_To not hold your body next to mine, was like torture and wantings treachery,_

_To think, I would never caress your supple mounds firm and delicious like honey_

_My mind and my loins moaned for your touch, my bodies mate gone, such agony._

(He breaks the kiss and begins to kiss her cheek and bottom of her jawline and chin…)

_I missed the soft skin that slides so well against my own_

_Your marvelous back strong and straight, your voluptuous ass I love to hold,_

_Your thighs so powerful to sustain the push of my need_

_Your tight womanly valley that constricts so responsively to the delivery of my seed_

(Sasuke and Hinata begin to grind against each other slowly)

_MMM the whispers of love and the moans, the sound of your cry_

_The looks of desire and passion I see in your heavenly eyes_

_My angel to think at one timeyou may not ever come back to me_

_Would be a sentence to damnation to be suffered ten fold for all eternity_

_I missed you…I needed you…I have to have you my flesh_

_For in you is my sanctuary of comfort, ease, sanity, and my souls rest_

_UUhh..I want you now, come unto me my precious love_

_Coo to me how much you want of my sex my fluttering dove_

_Tell me how to set ablaze in you the state of arousal that I now feel_

_Tell me quickly, now, as I command my body to hold fast, to yield_

(Hinata begins to lift her leg around Sasuke's hips. He takes the other and hoists her up against the wall…)

_Guide my loves sword to the place that needs to be satisfied_

_I will suck thy taut peaks as our heart's beat rise_

(He helps her push himself in. They begin their sex waltz.)

_Ughn…your walls have seized me yet again…uuhn_

_We are united together as one…mmm_

_Let passion send us both on this needed ride uhgn…_

_Through orgasmic spasms, we are headed to the light of lusts bright sun_

(Sasuke moves them off of the wall and stands under the showers head. Hinata holds on to his shoulders with her head thrown back. She holds him around his hips with her thighs tight, as she undulates at a faster pace then he started. He gets the message and cups her buttocks pushing her further on his hard, sending him deeper in sexual bliss. They pant and moan as the sex gets to be too much.)

"UGhN…Mm…I..love…y-you…UHnnn!!!!"

Hinata managed to say as she increased her speed.

"Mmph…mmph…dido..mmph..mmph…mmph..mmhp..!!"

Is all that Sasuke could make out at the time.

They rode each other until they both saw that blinding white light, that flash of color the warm sensation that flushed through their being and the stiffening of all of their bodies muscles for release.

Sasuke stumbled a bit but managed to sit on the floor of the shower still holding Hinata. She kissed him passionately as he stroked her breast.

"Unhnngg…sorry…I think..mmm…I got carried away…uhgnn…with the twins."

Hinata broke the kiss and looked down at herself. She had two reddening hickies on her left breast one at the top and one just outside the ring of her nipple, and three on her right. Two around her cleavage and the other above her nipple.

"Oh…mmm…they don't mind…mmm"

They took a minute to catch their breath again. They stayed in each others lap. Finally Sasuke spoke…

"So you think I could get some of this marriage training too, I mean, I need to learn how to control my temper."

"Well, sure but you can't read that book."

Hinata turned her head swiftly and began to scoot off of his thighs, she almost was totally off of him, until he grabbed her ankle. She squeaked,

"What book?"

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow. She shrank some out of her uneasiness.

"Ne-ne-nevermind…" She said sheepishly. She brought her knees together and pulled free of his hold. He looked at her curiously, as she got to her feet and hurried off to the corner of the shower, before he began to rise to his own feet.

"Un,uhn…you're holding back on me princess. Now tell me about this book."

She shook her head in defiance and grabbed one of the bottles of shampoo. She lathered up her head and walked around him to do her hair under another shower spicket.

"Okay, fine, you can keep that secret, but…"

Sasuke grabbed her hips from behind, making her straighten up, and pulled her against his hips.

"I will definitely get the title after we get some breakfast."

"Geezz, we just ate!!!!"

She stopped to look at him very much worried that it could be another round soon. He just looked back at her with a crooked smile and both his eyebrows up.

"Not now, not even I could stand another round, but sooner than you think. Just keep this ass of yours well guarded."

He gave her a hard smack, which made her turn around quick and gasp. He rolled his eyes and got some shampoo and went to the opposite side, where he glanced over to her and winked. Hinata's face was already red, ears, neck and all. She had so many things flowing through her head now, she started to get a headache.

'OOOhhh why did you give him a reason ole girl??? Now I have to make sure I sleep with one eye open…Of course I don't mind if he needs to interrogate me, I think I will love it all the same.'

She smiled widely and turned around to finish rinsing the suds from her locks. She looked back at her husbands back and decided…  
'SSOOO sexy a man is that. I have to touch him again!!!'

She took her soaps and a sponge and began to wipe his back. Sasuke turned slightly and gave her a nod. She giggled childishly as he turned around to her with his own sponge and washed her back as he faced her. They kissed each other every now and then. They were so glad that things would be back to normal and he could finish his mission, with his wife along his side, but will it be so smooth from here?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed won't be long with this ending, but the next chapter reveals Haguri's ultimate plan and contains another lemon so till next time!!!


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

When the shower was over they put on clean robes that were provided and sat on the bed. They discussed what to do. Hinata explained to him that using her Byakugan, she scanned the compound and it was truly extensive. The lab where the experiments took place was underground. They deliberated on how, where, and when to strike. Sasuke was so pleased to have her on his side, once again, and on this mission along his side. He told her about Riyu and his mother. Hinata cried for moments, upon hearing the heart wrenching revelation to the child of his mother's pass, and the unfortunate viewing of her murder and death. She shook like a leaf as she wept in her hands, remorseful that she could not have helped in anyway. Sasuke comforted his beloved until she was no longer shedding tears, but just sniffing and blowing into her tissue. She proclaimed, when she returned she would spend more time with him to shower him with all the love she could to ensure his safety and confidence again in people. Sasuke agreed to help train him fight, and also explore if he had any bloodline traits or specialties. They talked for hours until they felt sleepy. They enjoyed that fact they could talk, since they were both very quiet individuals. Sasuke's heart was so full of joy to have her once again in his presence, being able to hold and kiss her. Sasuke informed her that Sakura would not interfere with them as a couple ever again, and she would not report to Tsunade that she knew of Hinata's location. Hinata looked down ashamed with the beginning of a small blush.

"I have to apologize to her too. I said an awful thing to her and I hit her a lot."

She began to push her fingers together, nervously, sorrowfully. His eyebrows almost met as his brow creased from his angry frown.

"Are you kidding me!! She ain't gonna apologize to you!!" He hissed.

She shook her head as if she was trying to shake something from her ear length indigo locks. She spoke quietly and balled her soft hands into fist as she rested them on her upper thigh.

"It does not matter. I have to take the high road."

She smiled, turning to the folded arm, unforgiving gaze of her husband. She flushed a little more as she looked into his smoldering onyx orbs. She took her hand and stroked the side of his face as gently as she could, causing him not only to relax his clenched jaw, but make him close his eyes and un knit his brow. She said trying not to giggle.

"Besides, we had a marvelously, good thing to fight over."

She smiled even more, her teeth peeking out from her rosy, supple lips, and pat his face timidly. She got off of the bed and took her robe off slowly, taking a little air into her lungs, in a gasp since the room was a little cool. She slipped under the satin sheets with a deep sigh. She turned to see her husband was blushing slightly, watching his naked partner get situated under the sheets. She threw the pillow to the ground and moaned, curling her fingers around the intricate design of the headboard, stretching out, while flexing her body from head to toe. She could hear Sasuke beginning to breath heavily, unsteadily, as he cleared his throat momentarily. Hinata was well aware this was turning him own. She giggled at her moment of boldness and seductiveness. He slid off his robe gradually, tossing it to the floor, accompanying his wife under the cool sheets. She tried to remember to stay strong and not let him dominant. She remembered her moments of empowerment as she took _him_ first for their reunion. She figured she could test out her new found strength in sexual swagger again, this time experimenting with teasing.

"Oh, are you going to bed now. I thought you might stay up, and do more research or planning. You can stay up, you won't disturb me."

She gave him a playful wink, and moaned as she turned her head to face the door. She felt her cheeks betray her once again as they warmed up to her audacity to string him along. Her voice was smooth and confident and she made sure it was slightly throaty. His lip twitched as did another part of his body.

'Fucking tease, you're just asking me to take you now. I don't know what that priest and monk showed you but, I am definitely making a trip to the temple when we leave here and thank them personally."

He moved over to her under the sheets, now trying to breath and think coherently as he watched her silky, porcelain skin move along with her movements, reminding him of pure pouring milk.

'Shit they could ask for my first born and I'd give it to them for what ever they told her.'

Sasuke was interrupted in his thoughts when he heard Hinata moan deeply and slowly. It seemed as if she purred to his senses, beckoning him to comply with his animal instincts now. She rolled her shoulders a bit, lifted her head in circles like she was working out a kink, all the while rolling her body as if she was adjusting on top of something beneath her. His eye now twitched along with his lip, and well you know. She continued her playful ploy, unaware of the heat building in him again.

"Mmmm…baby…can…I get….mmm…uh…back rub?"

He snapped his eyes wide at the dripping sexiness from her tone. He almost did not recognize it being his little wife, but he remembered why he nicknamed her 'kitten'.

'HOLY SHIT!! She's asking for it big time…oh hell…no…I'm a bust a major one this time!!'

Sasuke gritted his teeth and readjusted his position under the sheets. His breath was ragged as he slowly began to feel the engorgement, stiffen him to almost a saluting position. He gave a crooked smile as the unsuspecting victim, continued her torturous lethargic movements on the bed, making him rather thrilled he had some of the candy in his hand. He had picked it up when she took off her robe. She moaned again, grinning to herself, as she listened to him take in a jagged breath, asking him in an even sexier tone to please work out her muscles. He could no longer control himself with her obvious need to tempt him to insanity, since they were making up for lost time, why not give it to her _animal style_. He moved on top of her and straddled her hips. He was very careful that she did not feel his hardening member, so he made sure he sat back, and placed a pillow across her buttocks for the time being. He massaged her shoulders firmly, listening to her hum in satisfaction, as he gave her various sized circles on her shoulders and back. He stroked her neck, running one of his hands down the side of her face; she turning to kiss his palm, making him almost growl his restraint. After a while of soothing strokes, he could no longer stand the wait and his need began to dissolve all reasonable thought once again.

"MMmm…that's good…can you go lower…please??"

This would be the last phrase the_ bold_ Hinata would utter.

"C-er-tai-n-ly…my…little…kitten." He said accenting, each word, now alerting her to his change, and stirring her senses to take note of what was really happening.

Sasuke sat up on his hands and knees, kissing and licking her down her back. She rolled her eyes around underneath her closed lids, basking in the wonderful sensations this caused. He never licked her like that before. His tongue hot and smooth, made her release a moan of satisfaction, warranting a low moan from his own mouth. He disengaged and sat back up, now with out the pillow, making her open her eyes slightly. He massaged her firm buttocks roughly, and pulled her hips up from the mattress a little more. She blinked a couple of times as she felt his fingers pulling around her hips to prop her up more. She now raised an eyebrow beginning to feel uneasy.

"What…are…you…doing…dear?" Her voice shaky and low.

Sasuke's body was on auto-pilot and the green light for pulverization was glowing in his lusting eyes. It seemed her fear of the new position, gave him renewed sexual energy causing his sly tone to seem sinister in his reply to her.

"You had better hang on to the headboard," he said in an evil tone resounding with sexiness, "…I think it's time to tear you a new one…"

Hinata's eyes flew open as she had forgotten about his threat earlier in the shower. She realized that she was luring him in and that she was in a terribly, submissive, and dangerous position.

"H-h-h-ho-o-onn-nneeeyy…w-w-w-wwait…I-I- was just…(gulp)…Pl-pl-pl-ayin!!!'

Hinata began to pant and sweat when she felt him push against her cheeks spreading them slightly, the air now hitting her moist lips, causing her to suck in air at the strength and grip of her lover's hands. She closed her eyes, gripped the headboard tightly and braced herself for another quick forceful entry and breathless ride. Trying to think of anything she should do to maybe get him to reconsider. He noticed her preparations and said with booming authority.

"Playin…Hunh…well let's play a game of pin…the…tail…_in_…the wife!"

"UGHNN!!!!"

In the adjoining room, one of the servants came in to clean up a bit since in four more hours the boss would have his morning meeting with his crew with their orders and assassination lists. The little old man opened the door and commenced to cleaning by the dressers. The wall began to thump. He noticed the pictures that were shifting and moving. He walked over to fix them but realized the vibration of the wall every so often. Two pictures fell. He placed his ear to the wall and heard the moaning and calling of a man and woman next door.

"Hmph…what a guy to move a mahogany bed. Only Tichiou and Haguri-sama have done this on drugs." He mused.

He looked at the dresser artifacts as they too were being shifted at powerful intervals, which came with louder thumps against the wall.

"What fortitude of such a woman for a man to take her like such. These are prime whores but to be subjected to a push like that??"

He heard the voices getting louder and louder as they drew to their end, but noticed the banging was harder and faster. He could make some words out.

"TO THE SAINT WHO WROTE THAT BOOK…MMPH…THANK YOU…THANK YOU…THANK YOU…UGNH!!!!"

His curiosity got the best of him, the pervert, so he went to the room and peeped in. His eyes flew wide when he saw a lean muscular young man rared back totally submerged in a gorgeous woman with her face on the mattress, red as a beet, and her knees were spread on each side of her head as she gripped the headboard for dear life. The young man had one hand on the headboard and the other was pushing down on the small of her back. He gave one last hard thrust before coming. She bellowed his praises and came after a couple of aftershock pumps. They fell to their side panting and speaking love jibberish. The man closed the door quietly as he had to go to his own corner and handle his growing need after his peep show.

The next morning while Sasuke and Hinata prepared for the meeting, it was wide spread about the compound of the sexual exploits of a raving beauty and a kingly handsome young man. Tichiou had gotten to his seventh goon that he killed for telling him about the story and would have killed the next if he had not given him the information he had been searching for. He raised an eyebrow as he reviewed the scrolls.

"HHmm…so there are only two people that have red eyes naturally and one clan that is notorious for its deadly eye techniques. Find out where this son of a bitches bloodline lies. He is definitely not ordinary and his fucking bimbo can't possibly be that damn good…" He snarled remembering the dissatisfied hooker he was with when he tried to out do Sasuke and Hinata when she first arrived. He grimaced, angrily again at the memory.

The goon looked at Tichiou curiously, taking a cautious step back. Tichiou seemed to be brooding over some invisible issue, causing him to twist his face more into an angry glare at his feet. He mumbled to himself at first then finally made his thoughts known.

"I-I-mean he can't be _that_ good…FUCK!!"

He looked at the worried expression of the goon and remembered he was thinking out loud.

"Get the hell outta of my sight and find out who he is!!!"

The goon left. Tichiou fumed more as he could not escape the stories told to him by so many at the compound, of the sex between the new guy and his wife.

"I will have to check into finding where this bitch stays. I have heard that she is around the LiuLiu district. I will have to see where her bloodline is too. I have never seen her before and to be that sexy and go unnoticed by me is a sin. I will definitely regain the respect of my men since this little shit is stealing my thunder. Haguri-sama is my first love and will always be my first love. I will kill and die for his sake, just to feel his warm acceptance of me like he use to before the prick showed up. I vow to make this assholes time here a living hell."

His demeanor began to deteriorate even more rapidly as the images of how he would slay Sasuke became more and more vivid.

"And when I am through killing him, I will have the sweet spoils of his big tit whore. I will make her scream my name to heaven, as I tear apart all memory of him, ever tainting her precious pussy. I will have my glory back and her body as my dicks trophy….HAHAAHHH!!!"

His laugh was that of a delusional psychotic maniac. He rared back with his palms up to the sky, curled like talons of a predatory bird, as he closed his eyes at the hallucinations now forming of how he would rape Hinata.

Just then a man walks up to Tichiou and taps him on the shoulder. He stops his crowing to look at the man that interrupted his moment of self satisfying glory.

"So I hear you have a rival, ya know they say, son' bitch is a helluvah fucker too, I hear…AAHHHH." The guy never had a chance to realize the imminent danger when he began to tell the story to the already crazy right hand henchman.

Tichiou formed his seals in a blurr almost, and sent the sound waves towards the man. He concentrated his chakra to push the components of the man's blood to the outside of his body leaving only water in his veins. The puff of blood surrounded the unexpected goon as his body flinched in cardiac arrest. Before he hit the ground Tichiou sliced him in half with his katanna and teleported to the main chambers.

His special move is to manipulate certain minerals that are mostly found in your blood and shift these things. It takes concentration, but it is the reason why he is noted as the red smoke killer. When people see the mist of red, more than likely they are already dead.

The intensity for the right hand man and the newest gang bodyguard builds to a staggering and volatile head, as their roads begin towards an intersection of utter disaster.

As Sasuke and Hinata walked up the corridor to the main meeting room, they noticed smiles, giggles and whispers from passer-byers. The men bowed and blushed at Hinata and the woman did the same to Sasuke. She bowed back a slightly rouge and he simply rolled his eyes with disdain, and disgust. He finally spoke to his now meek wife.

"What's with everyone, they all seem to be gawking at us. This is just like back at Konaha."

Sasuke scowled but looked over to Hinata who was rubbing her neck a little. He raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Hey, are you okay?"

His voice low but thoughtful.

"You are uhm walking a little slow and funny,heh,heh,heh."

He gave her a long smirk, and a snort. She turned and rolled her eyes at him, but could not hide the deepening blush.

"OHhh…shut up…."

She squeaked, very irritated at the fact he did not give her any of the candy he savored, until they were too exhausted for her to _mount_ a counter attack, letting the remainder of the candy dissolve in her mouth as she fell asleep.

"You know what's wrong. Next time I'll finish off the candy before I go to sleep."

Her attempt to sound tough, was to no avail, against the now solemn face figure. She tried to be contrite, but it only made her seem more adorable to him. It made him give her a small smile and an almost invisible hint of pastel pink in the tops of his cheeks. He looked away from her, to catch his breath as her stern look was making him horny again. He looked down the hallway now and spoke to her inquisitively.

"By the way, just what the hell is _in_ that candy?? I could not get control of my body, like I was pumped up with crazy energy."

She stopped glaring at him to think a moment. She folded her arms and cocked her head to the side thinking what it had to be composed off.

"Well, I think, judging from your reactions after taking it, that it must have been some kind of aphrodisiac, and the way it seems to work is, it gives you an adrenaline rush first which causes your heart to pump harder, that supplies more blood to your body, which triggered the release of more hormones to tell your…." She babbled and he became slightly annoyed at the science lesson.

"Okay, okay, I don't need the break down…geez."

Hinata looked at him as he frowned, walking with closed eyes behind his shades.

She looked down now holding her hands together tightly speaking to him apologetically, softer than she had all morning.

"Oh…s-s-ssorry, I got a little carried away."

They were silent for a moment. He realized he was a little harsh in his tone, and he did not mean to make her upset in anyway. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"It's alright…"

He paused and then asked.

"Do you have any more?"

Hinata hit him in his shoulder, which did not phase him, and giggled. She did not dare make any eye contact even though she could feel him glaring at her. They finally arrived at the meeting and took there seats. Tichiou appeared beside the boss with a stern look. Haguri began his meeting.

"Well, it's good to see all of you are well rested and ready to begin our work. We have some major hits to make and some supplies that have to be restored due to the hotel fire. First, I have been told that the Donhij family will need to have their prime minister assassinated to make their break to the family. With him out of the way the coup that is already formed will come here and bring us the money to supply our upcoming siege. I will send you Crow to take care of this, and four others. You will be in charge and the men will follow your lead. This is a top rank assignment that I am giving you and I am proud to have you as one of my lieutenants.

"Hai."

Sasuke was finally in. Hinata gave a small smile before wiping it off her face quickly as she sat with the other women on the floor while the men deliberated.

"Now, you will leave tomorrow night at the Kunta Docks. This will be a long journey since this village is an island. It will take you three days by sea and you will need to gather intelligence on the supplies before you kill the prime minister. They have a festival coming up and he needs to be killed then. All together you will be gone at least three and a half weeks. When you return you will have a two day rest period before I send you on the final mission before our siege. Understood?"

"Hai." Sasuke could feel his heart begin to claw at his chest. He would have to leave her again. What rotten luck.

Sasuke looked at Tichiou who was speaking with some men from time to time. They handed him scrolls and he would nod and they would leave in a puff of smoke. This made him uneasy since the last messenger, made him look directly at _him_, to which he grinned cynically. 'What are you smiling at bastared?' He felt unease begin to stir in the pit of his stomach and he clinched his jaw while narrowing his eyes, wishing he could kill him with just his thoughts.

Haguri then ordered that everyone leave the chambers except his bodyguards and lieutenants. Hinata looked at Sasuke over her shoulder as she left, rather worried. She had been listening intently to all the directions that were being given to the other goons. When the main fighters and bodyguards were left Haguri revealed his ultimate plan.

"Now, I want only my trusted men to know the real reason we have been forming partners with the other families. My women have done an excellent job of infecting the head bosses with my little bug. They have been experiencing the effects of the final stages and will pay anything to get the cure. I am only two steps from the blood work I need to finsh the cure. I will send word to the other bosses that the source of this disease is from the Leaf Village."

Sasuke raised a concerned eyebrow but stayed cool.

"The hokage there has been snooping around, and she is one of the historical medical nin. If she is allowed to investigate us she, no doubt will figure out what has happened and I am ruined. I already have a spy there telling me of her actions. We will launch a full out assault against the village in two months. The other bosses will side with me and I am sure we will be strong enough to bring this powerful village down to its knees. We have sent many women to infect the natives and they all should be nearing the time of the final stages. This will cause a stir in the people seeing the final stages and chaos will follow. With this we can attack behind the cloak of this disease. HAHA I will go down in history as the Crime boss that defeated the world's strongest village…HAHHAH!!!"

The men rose to their feet with clapping and praise. Sasuke kept his arms folded tightly, as his blood boiled even more, contorting his face into that of pure anguish towards this plan. His mind began to unravel all possibilities to take to save the village, at least inform Tsunade of the snitch in her midst.

'Who is the snitch? I have to be careful, and get word to the village, but I will be gone. Hinata will have to do it for me. Damn this is terribly complex. Those infected bitches have been in the village for awhile now. Shit.'

Tichiou notices his scowl and draws attention to him.

"What's wrong Crow you don't seem to be so happy with this glorious plan? Stomach not strong enough for a full on assault on an entire village?"

Tichiou grimaced at Crow as he walked over and stood on his side with his hands on his hips. Sasuke not, making eye contact replied, sourly.

"So you think it is wise to take on such a village with only two months of preparations? The shinobi there are not push overs and they will definitely fight until the last man is standing. You will get your asses handed to you if you go in half ass."

Tichiou narrowed his eyes to his nemesis, thinking of a way to make him react and it came to him.

"Well, it seems you know something about this village. Is this the place where that beautiful, _bountiful_, goddess of a wife comes from….hhmmm?"

Sasuke snapped up to look Tichiou in his eyes. He looked back at him with tremendous murderous intent. He stood to him nose to nose and said in a growl, using all his power to restrain him from killing Tichiou for the remark.

"Don't ever make mention of my wife as long as you live _and_ when you die motherfucker."

He spat, feeling his hand itch with the need to arm chidori.

"Oh, you seem to get rather uptight when she is involved. I will have to make note to send you a card of her well being while you are away on your assignment. Heh…haha…ahah!!"

Sasuke punched Tichiou in the face, crushing his nose, sending him across the table like he weighed nothing at all. In a blurr movement, due to his ridiculous speed, he landed on his chest with both feet. Tichiou tried to get up but felt the tip of a blade against his neck.

"This is your final warning…"

Sasuke knew his Sharingan was armed, his hand vibrating with the intense self willed control, trying his damndest to not run the second hand through his neck.

"Stop this… Withdraw your sword NOW!!!"

Haguri stood to his feet furious at both men. He yelled at them angrily.

"Look when we have burned the Leaf Village you two can settle this love, hate relationship, but in the meanwhile _you will behave_!!!"

Tichiou smiled at Sasuke despite the scratch on his neck. They now stood still very much in aggressive stances, but holding back to ensure they did not anger the boss anymore. He was now delighted about Sasuke leaving for a long while. He had only two backgrounds left to investigate to find out his real identity and he knew he was getting close. Tichiou's subordinates were actually headed to Konoha to investigate the possibility that he could be a Uchiha. Haguri had also sent out his own men to investigate his background, which is why he sent him so far away on an assignment. He wanted to see if Hinata could have been the spy that his spy spoke of that was sent from Konoha.

"Tichiou I have sent word to my informants in the West gang that you will be coming to deliver the anecdote to their crime boss. He is suffering from the final stages. However, I need to make sure he signs over his businesses to me before I let him continue to live. He believes that my medicines really do help him. The asshole. Then you will go to the districts in Jouba and make sure the other crime bosses have been steadfast in their preparations for the up coming battle. If there are any that are not ready make sure they know I mean business…"

Haguri gave Tichiou an evil look and his eyes turned dark purple. Sasuke could feel the hair on his arms rise from the presence of an electrical charge.

When the meeting was adjourned the men set out to prepare. Sasuke and Hinata left but chose to send clones of them selves to the forest as a , since they realized they were now being followed. When they arrived to the cottage it was already mid-morning. The old lady was sleep in the chair and Riyu was curled up along side her holding the cat.

Her heart felt like it would burst, as she walked to her son, watching him resting so peacefully. She said softly.

"We have a lot of work to do."

Hinata stroked the little boys head and sighed deeply. She knew she would have to train herself and Riyu with a strict plan and that the stakes were now much higher than ever before, since the plan to attack their home village was the real motivation behind the whole disease epic. She felt a small headache as she traced the outline of the little boys face, observing how warm he was.

"Sasuke what do you think we should do? If we go home now, it may seem suspicious, and if there is a spy in the village they may find out who we really are."

Sasuke was silent. He had entered the cottage and stood behind the couch just watching the sleeping Riyu. He had a serious, stern, unreadable appearance, since they left and seemed to be in his own world. He did not look at Hinata. He simply stayed eerily silent and went into the bedroom and closed the door. She was confused. She was not sure what to do with this whole situation. They had just been reunited and already the entire family again was in grave peril. She would have to do her best to be a key player in the success of defeating this crime boss and making sure that she protected her family.

She could feel the pain in her chest burning now, but it was nothing compared to the whole now being carved out of her husband. He was distraught at the news and the insurmountably fact that he would not be at his family's side during the most dangerous portion of their existence.

'Kami, what now. I have to leave again and I know these bastards are doing this on purpose. They may be close to blowing my cover, but what about Hinata? I have to make sure she is safe, and Riyu as well. Damn…I will have to get word by a mental seal with Uzamaki. He is the only one that could get an elite force together quietly and be ready. If I tell Tsunade she will just move on it, but I don't know who the snitch is so at this rate no one can be trusted. I hope the dipshit remembers how to make the connection…I just rejoined my little bit of happiness and already it is being snatched away. My life is riddled with despair, how could I have brought such destruction to Hinata, I am so stupid!!'

A knock is heard at the door and he snaps from his mental pity party to open the door slowly.

"Sasuke, I need to talk with you." It was said almost in a whisper. His chest tightened and burned even more as he said just as quietly.

"Come in."

He stood at the door focusing not on her, but the far wall, his face like stone. She hated to see and feel him so bothered, edgy, tense. She knew his mind was racing and she had to put it at ease along with her own fears and anxieties.

Hinata took his hand gently, squeezing his fingers enough to get him to close his own fingers around hers loosely, guiding him over to the bed, and sitting down beside him with her hand still in his. She looked as if she wanted to cry but she did not. She looked at him after awhile, and said while turning his harsh, countenance to hers, breaking its, grip on his facial muscles, revealing his ability to relax some by her touch. She spoke to him with confidence, and love.

"Now is the time that we have to remember our vow to each other, and pray that Kami protects us, and our families here and abroad. I have the utmost confidence in you and know that you will bring justice to this little city and protect Konoha. I will train Riyu, and send word to the priest and monks of what is to come. They have some men who would like to see the city return to its peaceful beginnings. I will be cautious of any who approach and keep an eye out for the Haguri goons. Do not fret over me or Riyu, since you were initially sent here on a mission, and you must fulfill your duty as a shinobi to carry out the orders given to you by your hokage."

She sighed and placed both hands on the side of his face, causing his slowly softening expression to finally shatter and a crushed look of pain wash over it for just a moment, before he closed his eyes and allowed the feeling of her soft warm hands, administer to him some sort of peace. She felt even better seeing that he was now breathing faster and he now touched one of her hands, gently with one of his own, stroking it gingerly, before holding it even tighter to his face.

"In two months our beloved village will be plunged into a war situation and they will need its strongest warrior there to defend it with a clear mind, and spirit. Don't forget the family I am from, and the fighting spirit that is within me. I will not be used as a pon of pity to keep you from your goals. To hinder your mission in anyway would mean I would not forgive myself for the rest of my life. Be strong my husband, and go with my blessing to avenge the wrongs of this treacherous man, that the masses will be saved and peace can be restored. I am so very proud of you and love you profoundly with all of my being."

Hinata kissed him gently on the lips. He clenched his eyes tight to fight back the emotion he felt now flooding his soul. His heart was fired up with the want to save the world just because she was in it. His fears were now gone and doubt was replaced with even more tenacity to succeed. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and drew her more into the kiss. When she looked at him through squinted eyes she could see he was looking back at her. They closed their eyes again, taking every opportunity to taste the other for what may be their last. They broke the kiss and gazed into each others eyes.

"I will make sure this bastard and his gang go down hard…"

Sasuke spoke with an intensity that sent a small shiver down Hinata's back as his eyes were liquefied and crimson.

"I want help too…" A crackily, small voice, called to them, causing them to jerk their heads towards the door, rather surprised.

They watched the face of the little boy wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"So you decided to awake from your beauty sleep?"

Sasuke said sarcastically.

Riyu ran to his feet and bowed to the ground. His body began to shiver as he spoke…

"Twain me to fight, twain me to, pwotect, and defend. Fo momma sake."

Sasuke was thrown off guard, and moved by this. Hinata covered her mouth and began to tear up. He could feel that all too familiar sensation of a lump in his throat as the little one begged him to train him. The scene dredged up the old memories of his family being slaughtered and the angst he felt for revenge. Riyu did not show this hollowing affect yet, so he knew he had time to do at least one more thing right in his life before judgement day. He tried to make sure his voice did not crack as he fought with his eyes to stay strong and dry for his wife's sake, who was already wiping her eyes with the sheets and trembling from trying to stop. He said authoritatively..

"From this day forth, I will teach you all that I know. I have to leave for awhile, but you are in charge of guarding your mother. She will continue where I leave off, but she will be rough and tough. You will have to learn to stand on your own two feet. Tears do not bring back the dead, but to avenge is to honor their memory forever. When all of this is done, I will formally adopt you as the first son and heir of the Uchiha Clan."

Sasuke gave him a light pat on the head. Riyu got up and hugged them both. Sasuke hated the hold around his neck, but loved the fact that the three of them were now all together once more before he left.

"Oh dearies, I hate to interrupt but, can you gimme my money?"

They looked at the little old lady in the doorway, a little surprised at her attitude, and the tart tone she took, paying their family moment now mind.

Sasuke left from the docks as scheduled, Hinata trained with Riyu and made sure that she was just as hard on him as Kurenai was on her. She discovered that Riyu was an electricity user. He had the power to use electricity, but needed to be shown the in and outs of controlling his chakra, and learning basic jutsu. She knew his lessons would be a little rushed but he would definitely be ready in the case he or she were attacked. While away on the island Sasuke took the time to start his seal to link with Naruto to warn him of the impending danger.

'Now…hopefully this jerk is going to realize this is a mind link.'

Sasuke had performed the necessary tattooing and sat Indian style in a dark room. He focused on the blond haired boy and their minds began to share the same thoughts…He was in. Naruto had just sat down at the restaurant for the day for his lunch.

"Man I wonder what kind of ramen this'll be today? Geez, there is so much to choose from…"

A soft humming voice speaks to his mind.

"_Naruto_…"

He looks around wide-eyed, looking around him. His food is set in front of him and he raises a eye brow but thinks nothing of the voice.

"HUnghn…I guess I am hungrier than I thought. The food is calling my name."

He gave a big grin, said his grace and started to dig in when it called him again.

"_Naruto_…"

He was stopped cold before his chopsticks dug into the hot bowl of noodles.

"Hey, I think it _is_ calling my name!"

He looked around with shifty eyes to see if anyone was around and noticed the place was almost empty and the cook was working on another order. He giggled to himself and leaned his ear against the bowl, once again hearing.

"_Naruto_…"

He sat back in amazement.

"WOWOW, I wonder if I can make it call my full name, come on noodles, it's easy, just say U-Z-A-M-A-K-I…c'mon I know you can do it, say it just take your time, now repeat after me…U-Z-A-M-A-K-I!!"

"_How bout' dipshit_!!!"

The voice no longer a whisper in his ear but a hissing, low growl.

"Dipshit is fine too…uhn…hey…what kind of talking noodles are you anyway!!!"

He frowned with his hands on his hips eying the bowl angrily.

"_For the love of Kami…you idiot the noodles aren't talking its **me**, asshole_!!"

The words were acidic and terribly annoyed.

"My asshole is talking???!!!...but I went just an hour ago!!"

Sasuke began to gritt his teeth, almost cracking them as he tried to maintain his composer in the room, shivering with frustration at his long time friend's denseness.

"_It's not your ass, it's me Sasuke, you moron!!!Look it is a mind link idiot!!! Just shut up, concentrate, and listen this is important_!!"

He spat beyond pissed.

"What…Sasu…!!"

Naruto was thrown off by this revelation but was cut off quickly before he could utter his name out loud.  
_"Don't say my name out loud jackass, I am under cover!_!!"

Sasuke snapped, trembling even more with exasperation.  
"Oi!!"

"_Look I don't have all day. Go somewhere so you can complete this link and we can discuss the possible threat to the village_!!"

Naruto jumped up, standing like a soldier at attention. His eyes were bright with the hope of saving his village or at least instrumental in the taking out any threat to his beloved home. He bellowed loudly and jovially.

"What!!!No worries BRO!! Uzamaki Naruto soon to be Hokage is here, BELIEVE IT!!!"

Sasuke's stomach could not get any more tense and his migraine pounded between his ears.  
"_What ever you bofoon just get the link up on your side_…."

Naruto went to his home and set up the other side for the link. After getting the information he went to the shinobi he knew he could trust. When he spoke with Sakura she informed him of her return trip to Jouba to see Hinata with the vaccine she was able to make from Riyu's mother's body. This was the _real_ thing. All was going to plan unfortunately Tichiou's plans came to a head much sooner.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you to all my supporters and words of encouragement with my first fan fic. I am sorry to say, but this story is at it's end and I will be working more on my original piece. I do plan to rewrite this since you can probably tell the change in my writing a bit from the beginning of this to this point. (If you can't then I really do suck! HAHAHA!!!) Ahem, oh yeah!! I will ask for your opinions at the close of this story and hopefully your reviews will let me know what to do after this project is done. This story was already completed remember, so I just have been making improvements and editing it. I won't keep you so thanks for your time!!


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter seventeen

"(Panting) Heh…heh...that's enough for now Riyu…Whoo…you did great today. You have advanced by leaps and bounds."

Hinata's breathing was labored from their training and the fact she was ill did not help. Riyu was already recovering and looking at his mother with a concerned face.

"Go to the temple for me will you, please. I need some more of the Ginger Tea for my headache."

Hinata was weak and slightly paled. She had been working very hard with Riyu and his training all day. Making sure she pushed him hard. She also pushed herself as much as she could go as well.

"Momma, you _look_ sick." His face covered with a thin film of sweat now, as he walks over to her. She sits down on the couch and gives him a stroke through his hair.

"I'm just suffering with a virus that's all. I can see it within my system and the ginger tea does a good job of fighting it off. I have to rest more. I have been pushing us both to our limits, despite my illness, but I will be okay. Don't worry."

She gives him a very soft smile and he relaxes a little more.

"Now go okay, and be careful."

"Hai."

Riyu leaves and Hinata lays down on the couch. She had a slight fever. It was two days before Sasuke was due to return to the city, which now had been filling up with more and more delinquents and mercenaries. She began to drift off to sleep when she was engulfed by a red smoke. She jumped up surprised, to see Tichiou was in the room with three men. He leered at her. She couldn't have had worst timing to be ill. Her full day almost of training with Riyu caused her to be in a terribly weakened state and it was getting dark out.

"What are you doing here? My husband is not back yet."

She sat up trying to clear her scratchy throat.

"Oh, I am not here to speak with him, I would like to talk with you…Hyuuga Hinata."

She went wide eyed, arming the Byakugan and throwing two kunai at the bodyguards. He just gave an evil chuckle and side stepped it as one of the bodyguards dodged her weapons.

"Ahhh!!!"

Tichiou stepped back to let his other henchman attack her. She was on her feet now and ready to fight. Her fist glowed as she fought to make contact with one of their vital organs. One swiped at her with his sword and the other swung a bamboo stick.

"UNGHM…!"

She was hit in the shoulder and cut along her thigh. She went down on one knee, but rolled in between the men. When she hopped to her feet she was able to catch one of the guards off balance and deliver a series of gentle fist to cut off his chakra flow. Then she grabbed the arm of the other and broke it. Holding the broken arm still, she swung this henchman into the other and they both hit the wall. The one she e mobilized with the gentle fist got up from the floor and gave her a spear into the wall. It knocked the wind out of her but she managed to give him such a disruption of his insides they exploded when she touched his back. This used more of her chakra and she slumped down on top of the corpse, wheezing.

Tichiou appeared in front of her with a wide grin and clapped his hands slowly.

"Well done, well done. You are an excellent fighter. Maybe you can join us after we have burned your village to the ground."

He laughed at her again as she tried to get up from the ground. She was still very much angry, and spoke to him hoarsely.

"I...hehheh...don't…heheheh…know what you are…talking about." She tried to look surprised at his questions, praying that he did not really know her true identity.

"Oh don't play this game. I know who _you_ and _your_ husband are and I must say I am thourghly impressed. I mean to have such an elaborate plan, to even go as far as say you are married is… well just amazing. I'm guessing the sex between you two was a bonus...Hmmm?"

Tichiou walked closer to the now paining to stand Hinata. He watched her cautiously, but began to chuckle. He began to undress her with his eyes.

"I can't wait to see the look on Crow's face when I let him know that I had a chance to sample such a delicacy…"

Before Hinata could react Tichiou was behind her. She did not see him use his hand signs. He had her neck tightly and folded one of her hands behind her back. He raised up on her elbow causing her to yelp in pain.

"You smell devine my dear… Sasuke has good taste in women. I'll give the bastard that…"

She tried to look back at him as she took hold of his hand on her neck trying to release it some so she could breath easier. She could not get enough chakra going and was feeling weaker by the minute. She attempted to sound surprised at him calling out Sasuke's name.

"My husbands name is not…"

He clutched her throat tighter cutting her off.

"Shuddup!!!...Stop with the game woman…I know what his name is. It is not wise to call out the name of the man fucking your brains out. You may have someone listening to you. SO stop the charade!!"

Hinata froze. She remembered that she did call his name out in her passion. She was so stupid. She had felt ill before but now she could really hurl. She struggled in his grasp to warn him.

"Look, you had better let me go, if you know what is good for you. I will have to kill you if you do not release me….Unhmn…"

Tichiou tightened his grip on her arm and neck. Hinata could not figure out why she was loosing so much energy when she realized…

"What's the matter can't hit me with your special move???"

Tichiou's remark was smug and confident. She was baffled and fatigued.

"I'll let you know, that chakra supressors are the newest craze. You have one on your leg. I teleported it there while you were getting back up."

Tichiou made a clone to take his place behind her. He began to grope her chest roughly. He made another clone that began to kiss her face, and fondle her from the side. Hinata squirmed and wiggled but could not get free of the assault. She felt the breath on her ears as he began to lick her face. Her heart felt like it would explode, from its rapid beating. She could not fight all three of them and she fought back her tears at what she could do.

"No…stop…get off of me…you …you…son of a bitch!!!!"

He giggled to himself at her failed attempt.

"I will make sure I have my way with you, and then I will…"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!"  
Tichiou and his clones looked at a little boy standing in the door way. His little fist were clinched and his teeth were bared as if he were a wild animal.

"Riyu…R-r-..un…Tell…mmmm.." Hinata tried to warn him, but was smacked by one of the clones

"Oh no coaching from you…I did not know that Crow had a son…this is most intriguing. I can kill the whole family and leave the room nice and bloody for his return."

Tichiou looked at the kid but felt the hairs on his neck and back begin to stand up. Hinata began to feel dizzy, as the room began to spin. The chakra sucker was taking its toll on her and she was loosing consciousness.

"She is my mother, and I _WILL_ Pwotect her." He said with a little growl.

"So you would not like to see your adolescent years boy…fine with me I hate kids!!!"

Tichiou's clone leaped at the standing Riyu. He reached out to hit the boy but was thrown back into the wall from some invisible barrier. There seemed to be a wind blowing Riyu's hair around ever so slightly. He raised his eyes wide from peering under his thick black eyelashes, to reveal dark purple pupils that had bluish bolts of electricity that would shoot through them at times.

"No one will take my mommy eva again…"

He raised his little hands and gave out a loud battle cry. He began his fight with the clone. The clone charged forward at the boy throwing some weapons, Riyu ducked and dodged and found an opening to kick the clone in his chest. While still on his chest, Riyu kicked the clone in the chin and made it flip in the air. When it hit the ground, Riyu stabbed it in the back of the head with one of the kunai that were thrown. The other clone ran towards him and started with a series of punches and kicks to which Riyu was able to block, and found an opening to which he stabbed the clone in its heart making it disappear.

"Bravo…young Uchiha…nothing less than satisfactory from your father, I see, but the real thing is not so easily killed."

Tichiou pushed Hinata to the ground, hard enough to knock her out.

"MOMMA!!!"

Riyu took another fighting stance but was hit in the face. He did not even have time to get up and stand before Tichiou was smacking and kicking him. He gave him a hard kick to his gut which sent him over the kitchen counter against the kitchen wall. Riyu fell to the ground gasping and coughing. Tichiou jumped over and grabbed him by the collar. He flung him into the other room where he landed close to Hinata's head. Riyu looked at her closed eyes and the blood that was across her face. He saw images of his real mother flash before his eyes. He became enraged with anger and grief. Tichiou had almost gotten to him when he took a step back.

"What…What the fuck!!!...This can't be…I've seen this technique before…!!!"

Riyu got up lethargicly, limbs hanging totally relaxed swinging almost, and turned around. His body was engulfed with a purple flame that seemed to be making its own wind storm around him. His eyes were wide and his hands begin to glow white and blue as the clouds and wind outside began to darken and churn. The little boy had electrical currents visibly dancing in front of him and he looked almost as if he was in a trance. The sky above the cottage was dark and heavy now and the people that were close by ran for cover.

"Oh no, this is bad I had better hurry. I am almost to their home." The ninja quickened their pace to the cottage now as the ominous feeling swept through their body.

Riyu gave a loud battle cry that sounded like that of a baby tiger and pointed his fist at Tichiou. As soon as he did, a bolt of lightening went flying towards him. Tichiou dodged it astonished at the the boys ability, but Riyu began to fire them off repeatedly. Tichiou tried to hit Riyu with some shurikens but they were just reflected out in all directions by the electrical barrier around the boy. Riyu charged at Tichiou and engaged him in hand to hand combat. With every punch or kick he was able to land he sent a shock to Tichiou making him wince in utter pain. Unfortunately, Tichiou was much more skilled of a fighter and was able to deflect one of the shots and he hit Riyu in his face sending him into the wall. This caused him to be a little dazed, but he realized he had landed on top of Hinata. Tichiou grabbed him by the throat and began to choke him, swinging him around to face him in the middle of the floor now.

"You little shit…you were trying to kill me???...I will choke every last breath out of your stinken, wretched body. Then I am going to take your mother for the ride of her last days before I suck the blood from you both!!!" Tichious grits his teeth angrily as his body was still stinging from the shock therapy. Riyu could feel his neck almost snap and decided that he would finally take the reigns as the man of the house and protect his mother until his last breath. He heard in his head as he began to set the plan in motion…

_'Forgive me please I beg of thee to curse not my name and title_

_Remember those two years of our togetherness_

_Bind them to your heart like a bible._

_I wish not to see in thine eyes such anguish and such agony_

_For my love will never stop once and will be endless_

_Like the skies in e…ter…ni…ty……_

The last words of his mother rang in his head and her voice was so sweet and pleasant as he looked at Hinata's still body with just a bit of blood coming from her forehead.

Riyu stopped struggling to get Tichiou's hands from around his neck, instead he took a firm hold of his arms and said with tears now flowing, and teeth clenched.

"D-d-d-i-i-iee…mu-mu-muddaa-fu-fu-fuckaa!!!"

Riyu sent all of his chakra and strength through a massive lightening bolt. It struck Tichiou lighting him up from head to toe. He howled as his flesh was being burned off of him. His hair caught fire and his clothes were engulfed in flames. He tried to release Riyu but the hold Riyu had was tight enough that he was digging in his flesh with his fingernails. Tichiou's skin on his face began to blister and peel. His hands began to boil as the electricity flowed through Riyu to him.

BOOOOM!!!!!

The Cottage was blown up with a surge of energy. The people ran screaming for their lives in all directions. Finally the kindred ninja arrived.

"Ow my Kami!!!...I am too late!!!"

Sakura pushed through the rummage and turned up the dead goons. She threw debris high into the atmosphere as she searched frantically for her comrades. She lifted the beam from the house and saw…

"Oh Hinata!!...Riyu oh my!!"

She pulled the little boy and Hinata out laying them on top of some debris, fanning them both as they smoked slightly. She was beginning to cry.

"Shit I was too late!!... Help me please, someone help me!!" Her voice beginning to crack as her throat felt like it would close.

Riyu gives a small cough and Sakura feels Hinata's neck to realize she was still breathing but her pulse was faint. She began to yell at the people who were coming up slowly now after the blast.

"Hurry…get water they are still…"

"AARRGHHHH…"

A half burned figure arose from the rubble and screeched in utter pain. The disfigured man formed a seal and left in a puff of black smoke. She was not sure what to make of this but paid it no mind.

The priest and some of the monks saw the sky change and they had started to the cottage anyway. They got there in time to help Sakura take Hinata and Riyu to the temple.

**Out at Sea…**

As they floated nearer to the port of Jouba, Sasuke felt uneasy. He had been sensing that something awful was happening, and he could not put his finger on it. He was nervous and fretful; praying that he would find all would be well at home. He had his arms crossed while stroking his chin. His face twisted in a concern frown, he pondered.

'There's something wrong. I wonder how everyone is. Okay, I can't worry Hinata and Riyu are fine, I'm sure. I just need to stay cool. She is a great shinobi. I need to calm down. But why am I so worried?'

At that moment a goon appeared at the bow of the ship. He spoke to the others. They all took out weapons and headed to Sasuke's room.

"Liutenant Crow, there seems to be a new assignment given to us from Haguri-sama."

His senses made him even more alert, seeing all of them come down to his quarters at once. He said in a low monotone voice.  
"Oh. I have received no new orders."

The goons looked at each other and the first one turned back to him angrily.

"Well, that's because the orders are for Crow, not an UCHIHA!!!"

The men pounced on Sasuke and the battle began. It was not long before Sasuke emerged as the victor, but this made his suspensions draw to a horrific realization.

"Damn…my cover is blown!!! I gotta get to Hinata and Riyu!"

He leapt off of the boat into the water and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. As he neared the docks an aura of fear began to engulf him.

'Hang on until I get there please….I _am_ coming…please wait until I get there…' He was now panicking at what could have befallen his family in his absence. How long did they know his true identity? Did they know when he left? Was she alright? What had they done to his son? He had to find answers for all these questions that now filled his clouding mind.

He made it back to the port one full day early, since they had completed their assignment at the island ahead of schedule. His speed was so fast he stirred water spouts on the water. He did not stop when his foot hit the ground he just kept running, making tiny tornadoes within the city. The people ran and covered their eyes from the dust he made, but he came to a screeching hault when he saw the cottage was destroyed.

"KAMI…NNNOOOO!!!!" His voice loud grief stricken, and amazed at the destruction.

He began to search frantically through the rubble for his wife and child to no avail. He ignored the pain in his legs and body for pushing them to their limits as he called for them both. He finally collapsed on a heap of brick and wood. He shook in anguish as hot tears ran down his cheeks. He wept for his family. He could not hold back the thoughts that he was the cause of them disappearing. He bowed his head to the ground pleading with Kami to restore his _second_ family. He cried out begging for forgiveness, and asking that Kami take him instead of bringing his wife and child to an early demise.A gentle hand lays upon his shoulder and gives it a squeeze. He sat up, quickly to peer into the soft eyes of a gentle old lady. Sasuke's face now dirty, contorted from his anguish, his lips trembled as he looked at the old woman, his body still shivering as if he was having convulsions. She said gently.

"Come my child I will take you to your family…Kami has spared their lives."

Sasuke seemed paralyzed for a moment before he nodded and kissed her hand. Before he could stand he pulled her towards him and finished weeping against her kimono. She stroked his hair and patted him on his back to give him comfort.

**In a room…**

"Ohhh…mmm…what is this…uhgn…"

Hinata began to stir. Her vision was a little blurry, but she made out that she was in a hospital room. She started to sit straight up when…

"Easy there…just relax. You should take more time before you go jumping up."

His voice was full of love and it was gentle, velvet, missed. She looked at a concerned Sasuke hovering over her. He had on his black ANBU uniform. His hair was tied up tightly in a ponytail. She noticed he had a long scar on the right side of his face. He sat beside her on the bed and gently laid her back down against her pillows. She relaxed more now that her lover was once again by her side and looked at her with such passion she almost forgot to speak for a moment. Then her curiosity began to stir.

"I don't remember what happened…why am I here? Why do you have your uniform on??...and"

Her voice was still scratchy and she felt a little weak.

"Ssshhh…just get better okay…I will explain everything in awhile. How do you feel?"

Sasuke stroked her hair along her face and carried it behind her ear. It was now almost pass her ears in length. He gave her such a loving look, she was so glad to gaze into his handsome midnight eyes. Her heart fluttered at his timid caresses and his mere presence gave her chills again. She blinked some and then answered.

"I'm tired. I remember I had a virus, and had been very sick and…Ohh Riyu…where is…"

She widened her eyes sitting up again bringing her knees up more this time, as she clutched her fist to her chest.

"Didn't I tell you to relax? The little guy is fine. He was discharged last week…and…"

His voice was steady and still very soft. She was alarmed at the news.

"Discharged!!!"

She gasped pushing further up now, against his hands, that were on her shoulders trying to keep her down on her pillows. He raised an eyebrow and said to her a little sterner.

"Settle down baby…look, we are in Konoha."

She furrowed her forehead in confusion and he sat on the bed a little more to explain.

"You and Riyu were attacked. Sakura got to you guys, after everything had gone down. After Sakura had taken you to the temple the priest helped her heal your injuries, but Riyu was in critical condition. We knew since our cover was blown, you two would be safer here. We brought you back to Konaha. When I got here I reported to Tsunade, even though I failed my initial mission, she granted me another pardon for the other information I was able to find. Kiba and Akumaru were given samples of Riyu's mother's blood to decipher the scent of the disease. We had all women in the village come through a screening process and weeded out the infected whores and then the villagers. Sakura was able to make a vaccine and we have treated our people. It takes a good month an a half to be totally clear of the sickness. However, those who have been infected for at least six months or more are not able to be saved. The cells reproduce the bug and it stays in the body as a parasite. It will feed on the person from the inside. Luckily, our fat ass crime boss, has been screwing these infected bitches with _his_ so called anecdote, which was really not the cure. His vaccine only weakens the bug, but unless blood is transfused some how it adapts to his medicines and becomes even more dangerous. He is now suffering with the results of his own crime."

He gave her a side smirk. She looked very angry, and said muttering in a very menacing tone, with narrowed eyes.

"Serves the bastard right…"

Sasuke looked at her with an astonished expression. She looked so mad, eyes cold, but in his eyes she was totally adorable as she pouted. He snorted at her attitude and usage of obscenities.

"Oh…such language from such a pretty lady…"

He mused, giving her a smirk as she realized what she had said. She covered her mouth and began to blush with a little squeak. She looked at him, then to the wall, saying with a hushed voice now.

"You have said worst."

She muttered softly, clearing her throat, laying back down, turning back to her crooked smiling husband. He was so devilishly gorgeous when he looked at her in such a way.

"…continue…tell me is Tichiou dead?"

He blew loudly through his nose as he folded his arms in frustration.

"Unfortunately no… But you and Riyu did a good job of kicking his ass, or should I say Barbecuing…HAHAH!!!!"

He laughed a bit, and shook his head at the image Sakura described to him.

"That was not me that did that. Riyu showed his real power. He is an excellent electricity user. You should be proud of how far he has come."

She gave him a smile and placed her hand on his arm, causing him to turn and look her deep into her soft eyes. It was her heart now that would not keep a steady beat as she made contact with him. He missed her so much and now he felt compelled to jump on her, but he did have some control.

"Hai…I am proud of you both…but I will have to leave you guys once again. Your lives are still in jeopardy." His voice grew slightly annoyed. He tried not to frown too much, so he would not upset her. She looked at him, assuredly that she was not going to be used as a pon. She pushed her sheets down and began to stir to try and get up.

"Well, I need to get out of this hospital so I can help. Being out of commission almost, long stays in the hospital, its long enough for recovery…"

Sasuke laid his finger across her lips to silence her. He leaned down to touch his forehead to hers unfolding his arms to rest at her sides now. They looked into each others eyes studying the others expression.

"You ain't going no where…_I_ will handle this." He softened his half lided obsidian orbs, to her soft lavender eyes, as he spoke to her with a very soft, but authoritative tone. He pushed her back until she was lying down again. His ponytail now lying on his shoulder, with the hair on the ends just touching the pillow she laid on. She tried to object but…

"But…mmph"

He kissed her gently, pushing her back some into the pillow. He released her slowly, watching how his peck intoxicated his spouse to a dizzy, cheek flushed, stare. He went down to claim her mouth again but she sat up to capture his lips a little more forcefully. She pushed her self off of the bed enough to sit up and hold the sides of his face as she began to tell him through her kiss, that she missed him and she wanted to be with him urgently now. He responded with leaning forward and wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. They tilted their heads as the temperature began to ascend. Their body's felt the waves of passion splashing across their senses as they had to remind each other of the pure joy of being together. He ran his hand up and down her back lazily and then to the back of her head where he played in the back of her hair, twirling his fingers within her soft silky locks. She did not know how long, exactly she had been out, but could tell by his kiss, he had been terribly worried. He seemed to be so relieved that they could share in an intimate moment like this once again. Sasuke's body began to warn him of its reluctance to end such a savory treat, but he could not let her go.

"MMm…how I've missed this."

She whispered through licks of his tongue.

"Mmm…I've missed this too."

He huskily responded, between taking breaths.

They moaned as they pressed their bodies closer, releasing groans of crumbling self control as his body made contact with her breast. She stiffened with the feeling of his searching fingers under her hospital shirt.

"Oh Sasuke…"

She said ever so sweetly as she wanted to lay him down on the gurney to make up for any lost time. She no longer thought about where she was. All that mattered now was that they were in each others embrace.

"Oh Hina…"

He whispered sexily as he brought his hands from under her shirt to rest on the outside of her gown to commence to massage her bountiful peaks. They moaned and groaned and…

***Cough***Cough***Ahem…"

They stopped to look at the blushing face of a tall young man with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He too had on an ANBU uniform. The others behind him looked about the room, uneasy, and ashamed of their intrusion, making sure they did not make eye contact with the couple. Sasuke let Hinata go in a hurry and stood up with his arms folded tightly and his head slightly bowed to hide the blush creeping across the bridge of his nose. She looked at the sheets that she now twisted within her fists as she tried to keep from getting any redder. The others shuffled a little, clearing their throats softly, all trying to show straight faces and not blush also.

"Can't you knock…"

He spat terribly irritated, embarrassed beyond words.

"Can't you control yourself?"

The young man countered with a smirk and a muffled snort. Sasuke looked up at him with poisoned dipped daggers for eyes, but did not say anything more. He made no eye contact with the others, as he could feel they did not want to make eye contact with him either. He sighed deeply with a huff, turning his attention back to Hinata. Naruto walked up brushing past him, with an intended bump, kissing Hinata gently on her forehead, much to the surprise of the others, since they knew of the threesomes past. She smiled at him, and he nodded back. While he was standing beside Sasuke, who truly wanted to take his head off, he gave him a large grin and a hard hit on his back. He said full of readiness.

"Well, let's get going, we don't have time to doddle mo' cap-eee-tonn!"

He gave another toothy grin, to his now figuratively smoking leader, giving Hinata a wink, winning him a quick flush.

Hinata pulled the covers over her back more and brought her feet around to the edge of the bed. The room was sort of cool now that she was no longer in her husband's arms and she draped one of the other blankets on her lap. She realized the visiting group were all dressed for a large scale mission. She had to ask.

"Where are all of you going?" She said as she is now sitting with her feet dangling on the side of the bed, swinging them slightly.

Kiba stepped forward shoving Naruto and Sasuke out of the way slightly to kiss Hinata on her cheek and hand, giving her a bear hug. She giggles. Sasuke growls, and Naruto hisses. Kiba says to her full of confidence.

"We are going to finish off the bastard that started all of this mess." He gazes at her smiling face and is pushed to the side into Naruto as Ino comes up.

Ino sat beside her and gave her a slight hug and a smile.

"Just don't worry, about us. You have to get well and keep your own guard up, you are still in danger. We have not found the spy that is here, but we are getting closer. Besides, your _hubby_ and his _brother_ have selected the best shinobi for the attack of Jouba City." She smiled at her revealing the whole story to Hinata as if she already knew. Sasuke snapped his head around to look at Hinata after almost smacking Ino for giving her too much information.

Hinata looked at Sasuke as he shook his head as if to say…'Shit…I did not want you to know all of that now, you'll just worry…damn big mouth!!'

Hinata narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips tightly. She clutched the sheet again, looking at Sasuke a little bothered that he was still trying to protect her, even though she could take care of herself. She cut her eyes slowly to Naruto, knowing that she would be able to get a straight answer from him without being distracted.

"How long have I been down?"

Naruto answered.

"About nine weeks. You had a nasty virus, but with the chakra suppressor and the fight against that red dude, you sucked up lots of your energy. You were nearly dead if Sakura and the priest did not help you."

Hinata gasped, Sasuke scowled darkly, and Kiba stepped back as he read the anger in his eyes as she grew disturbed at the news.

"Geez…No wonder I feel so weak."

Sasuke cut them off pushing Naruto to the side some reclaiming his spot in front of Hinata. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes now searching his countenance for any possibility that he would allow her to fight with him. He moved his head, slowly in an answer of no, as if he read her mind. She shifted her eyes away to keep from crying. She hated to be left out once again. He sighed deeply and lifted her face to his own, giving her a reassuring expression softening his face for her, to not trouble her heart any further.

"Don't worry about all of that now, we will attack the city and bring Haguri to justice. You suffered some major bruises and cuts when the cottage exploded, so to make sure your body healed they put you under a healing spell to make you stay unconscious. You need to be at one hundred percent before you leave here understood…but rest now, like I said… Come on guys let's go…"

The group nodded in obedience and they all left, except for Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke grimaced, raising an eyebrow to him after rolling his eyes saying irriatably…

"Well get going idiot…" His jaw was tight, restraining, nose flared slightly.

Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek once more and said, happily

"I will definitely help with defending you Hinata and Konaha, BELIEVE IT!!!"

He vanished in a puff of smoke after giving her a thumbs up and striking a hero's pose. Sasuke had a couple of veins that seem to pop out of his head when he saw Naruto kiss Hinata, but he just gritted his teeth.

"Muthafuckin show off!!"

He snarled trying _not_ to follow and kill his own, brother.

"He's always the same."

She smiled and giggled, shaking her head slowly. Feeling just a bit better.

"Well, this is see you later again, I guess." He was calming down. He hated to leave.

"Hai."

They did not look at each other as the silence grew unnerving. They wanted more time for a proper reunion. She looked at the hesitation he tried to conceal as his eyes finally became transfixed on her own. Looking at her handsome husband, was just what her heart had asked for. She knew once again his life waned at the gauntlet. Then she remembered the other man in her life.

"Oh were is Riyu!"

She almost forgot her little hero. Sasuke blinked and gave her a very small smile.

"He is with Neji and TenTen until you get better. They will bring him to see you later on today, I'm sure."

His deep voice, calming her even more.

"That's good…Sasuke, please be careful…"

She reached her hand out to his face, to which he kissed gently, before laying his own hand upon it pressing it to his face. They both closed their eyes at the contact and he let his shoulders drop as it gave him peace to have the angels hand caress his undeserving soul. She marveled at how soft and smooth his skin was. She could not fathom being without him any longer and now she would have to wait just a bit more before they could live with out strife. He stepped closer toward her at the bed and leaned his hands down to hold her around her waist, their noses now rubbing against each other, as if they were cats saying hello. He let his melodic voice purr to her.

"Don't worry, you know I am not careless…Just heal up soon okay."

She was flying again in the clouds, as her body heated up with the connection being made. Their hearts twisted in knots at the thought of being without the other.

"Hai…"

He kissed her gently once more. He lifted up to take a small nibble at the tip of her nose to make her giggle. He really hated saying good-bye to his wife, friend, and lover.

"Look when this is all over, we can relax and take some time together alright?"

She smiled as she let her lips rub against his softly, reassuring, full of passion, and wantingness.

"That sounds great…"

She seemed to hum this to him, as the continued their slow pecks and kisses. He opened his eyes halfway, watching her in her dreamy state.

"Yeah…I got a whole bag of cinnamon candy from the old fisher man in the city."

Hinata's eyes lit up, and her face began to redden. He gave her a sly sideways, toothy, grin. His eyes were wild with what he planned to do, when he returned. She regained her senses and pushed against his lips a little more urgently, still fighting to stay at her first shade of red.

"OOHHHhhh…you never stop do you…"

She giggled through, loud kisses, he purposely made to emphasize his _hungry_ appetite.

"Heh…We have not had _breakfast_ in over two months or so…so you know I am _starving_…my…little…kitten…!"

She rolled her eyes and looked away from his now lusting gaze. His voice was low and seductive that seem to reverberate from his chest. They gave one last deep throat kiss, casuing them to pant almost out of breath. They had pulled apart staring at each other for long moment. Finally he knew he had to leave. He kissed her on the cheek gently and vanished. She sighed deeply, her heart already longing for its mate, causing her to linger in their last moments.

_"You ain't the only one that's hungry_ _dear_…!"

She muttered.

The preparations were now complete and the time has come for the final battle. The Leaf ninjas against the crime bosses of Jouba City, the long awaited show down of the most vial of villains and his henchmen is now at hand. Will all survive the siege of Jouba, or will the spy complete his mission in Konaha as Hinata and Riyu recover from their injuries?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N :** I am really trying to make sure i get the fight scene right for the end. I have to say again thank you to all who have supported this fic and any of my other stories and it really is saddening to me that we are at the conclusion. Next chapter is the final chapter and well good-bye is such a hard thing to say, so Read ya later will do! Oh yeah it will probably not be posted next friday. I got some revisions to make on something else I am doing that is brand new. HUGS and KISSES to all of you!!!


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen

The Haguri Compound was coming up just as the group stopped at the top of some trees. Sasuke stood as the lead and Naruto stood beside him. The wind began to gust wildly as they all looked at the glowing city off to the side of the initial target. The city of Jouba was almost the size of a small village, but in the past month or so the crime bosses had stepped up the preparations for its attack on Konoha. The plan of the Leaf village ninja's was simple… Get them before they get us. There would be a signal when those who were posted in the city to attack the crime circuits could begin their assault.

The wind seemed to pick up even more when Sasuke spoke as if it was displaying his emotions.

"This is it, the time to show those who would attempt aggression towards our village that our vengeance will come swiftly. The wind howls as we prepare to irraticate from this world a disease and his followers to the deepest, darkest, depths of hell." He frowns even more as his body tenses with the adrenaline that pumped through his veins.

"Stand strong and fight to the death my warriors of the Leaf as we combat for the rights and justice of the victims of this poor town. _Kill_ all that oppose you, and leave no stone unstained with the blood of our enemies."

He looks to Naruto and gives a nod and they all begin to move. They moved through the tress so fast it seemed as if they were running on flat land with Naruto flanking him, just as focused. Their faces contorted in severe battle expressions as the other ninja went to take their posts at the city. Without looking at him, Sasuke begins to speak, as the compound is now much closer in their sights. His voice is steady, seeping with homicide, disgust, and pure hatred.

_Come now my brother. _

_Let your winds of heaven blow hard with your wrath _

_Ally with me in this honorable plight_

_The Devil will cower, shivering in fears magma bath!_

_I shall avenge thee my love, my child, my home_

_As we destroy the demons of this wretched place, _

_Let my thunder rumble through all who oppose me_

_Give us now all power and strength great Kami as we open hells gates!_

Naruto performed the necessary seals and four hundred of his clones appeared hopping through the forest to converge on the compound, as if on que at the end of Sasuke's proclamation. They along with Sasuke and Naruto gave a battle cry that rumbled the ground, just as loud as their footsteps toward their target. Inside the compound the men hurried with arrows, spears, catapults, shurikens, and kunai to be ready for the army they saw quickly approaching. Haguri stood on the top most portion of the compound. His eyes were dark purple and his fists shown brightly with electricity. He growled as he saw his assailants converge on his hideout with a monstrously strong looking army. He clapped his hands and a bolt was sent towards Sasuke and Naruto. They split and it burned through the forest like a hot knife through butter. Naruto yelled in frustration."Bastard!" However, this did not slow them down. As they approached the main door of the compound one of the clones of Naruto held his hand out where he yelled as the swirling ball of chakra grew enormously.

"RASENGAN!!" The explosion took out half the wall. The clones fought at the compound entrance to gain access vehemently. Since Naruto was given the map of the compound through Sasuke's mental link, his clones knew the necessary places to attack and the chambers to free the slaves. Sasuke growled as well as he zeroed in on his part time boss. His fury swarming around him almost in an invisible shield. He had started up the side of the compound heading straight for Haguri. He gritted his teach as his hand chirped loudly with Chidori.

"One good bolt deserves another fucker!!" He said under his breath.

Sasuke with his Sharingan already armed sent a bolt of electricity at Haguri. Haguri lept out of the way, letting the bolt hit the mountain side behind him causing a very loud explosion. He began to fire multiple shots now at the approaching threat. Sasuke took out his katanna as he dodged each one and his pupils began to spin wildly as he began to learn his opponent's movements. He closed the gap between them much to Haguri's dismay in seconds. Haguri began to fire at him frantically until he lost his cool.

"Stand still you lying bastard…" His efforts were useless against a Uchiha's eye techniques. Sasuke was now right in front of him.

Sasuke raised his sword and put a long slice across the large man's chest. He lifted the sword again and sliced across his abdomen spraying blood in all directions. Haguri fell towards one of the lower roofs of the building, screaming in agony. Sasuke flipped in mid-air and did a dive toward him. When he got to the same level he punched him with every thing he had winding his fist up in a screwing motion giving him an upper cut that made him leave the roof top to take flight into the air.

"Get back down here asshole!!" He growled jumping up after him with insane speed. When he got behind him he did the Lion's Combo with his Lotus death drop. When he powerdrived the bosses head into the floor of the roof they fell in. The floor rumbled and cracked from the impact of him hitting the ground of the room they fell to. He pushed the limp body to the ground as he took his katanna out and raised it over his head to decapitate the boss when…He noticed from the corner of his eye a figure moving toward him.

"Bastard!!!!"  
Tichiou disfigured and sickly kicked the katanna from his hands and grabbed him by the back of his collar. He slung Sasuke into the wall with such force he made a deep impact.

"You have injured my lord, you have scared him for life, just as your cursed brat scared me!!!" His voice no longer sounding human due to the burnt larynx and severe peeling of his throats skin.

He fought Sasuke with a barrage of punches and kicks. Sasuke had not braced for the hits with the impact into the wall so it left him slightly dazed but, he quickly snapped out of his daze after being smacked around a bit. He fought Tichiou with his all making each hit count as he remembered what he did to Riyu.

"You…hurt….my kid asshole...KKKYYAAHH!!!!" He seemed to roar at him. He hit Tichiou in the face hard enough that he cracked his jaw. When Tichiou reached up Sasuke kicked him in the mid-section causing him to bend over, just to be grabbed by the waist and powerbombed to the floor with a loud thud. Tichiou's body spread eagle at the force and he howled in pain. Sauske climbed on top of him and began to pound his face in as he let the memories of how he treated Hinata plague his mind. Sasuke screamed as Tichiou began to have his cheek bones and forehead crack under his powerful blows. Tichiou did all he could to deflect the shots but merely flailed out like a fluttering bird trapped on the ground by a cat. Sauske got up to this feet when he could no longer make out what Tichious face looked like and he no longer had teeth in the front of his mouth.

He charged up the Chidori and sent a bolt through Tichiou that made him scream in pain as the electricity coarsed through his abdomen.

"No body hurts my boy…and lives mutherfucker!!"

He released him from the shock, lifting him to his feet so he could stand. He began to punch and kick him at a ridiculous rate again. Hunks of skin and flesh now flew off of Tichiou as Sasuke allowed his rage to take him, and his sanity be freed for his fatherly instincts to unfold his fury for the pain he caused his child. He gave him a final back handed punch which sent him through the wall of the room they were in and into the next rooms wall. Tichiou bled profusel. He tried to hit Sasuke with his technique but it was no use. Since his fight with Riyu, he had injured his hands and arms so bad he could no longer get enough chakra flow to do his deadly move. He spewed obscenities as he watched the red eyed man approach him slowly covered with _his_ blood. Tichiou tried to talk with his broken mouth and missing teeth as his body screamed in agony.

"I will watch you burn in hell cocksucker…Haguri will avenge me his lover and will destroy you and your putrid village…I will not see your demise, but I will laugh for all eternity to know that your pathetic bitch and fuckin brat, died at the hand of our operative!!!!!...GO ahead kill me if you like, but they are already dead motherfucker!!!!"

Sasuke stopped a few feet from him he gave him a stern scowl."…Sorry to disappoint you shit for brains, but my family is well protected and will no longer have to worry about you or your dickless boss's goons. It's time for me to send you back to the hell you came from…BURN BITCH!!!!!"Sasuke took a step back performing some hand seals as he closed his eyes. When they opened they spun until they looked like black shurikens. He inhaled with all of his might, and exhaled before bellowing loudly."AMATERASU!!"In an instance he released a black flame that engulfed Tichiou."AAAHHHH…NNNOOOO…..AAAHHHHH…IT BURNS!!!!!...IT BURNS….!!!!"

The body was blown through the wall as the black flames began to destroy all it touched. Flames spread along the walls and floor like a brush fire. Sasuke stood in the midst of this with his eyes still focused on the burning body of Tichiou. The wind blew embers and small flames around his body swirling about his figure as if they worshipped him. He watched Tichiou scream and twitch until his body vanished to black ash."UNGHHHNNN…"

Sasuke was stabbed in the back from behind. Haguri drove a spear through his side that came clean through the other side of his body. Sasuke screeched in pain as Haguri slung him to the side with the weapon still lodged in him. He hit the side of the wall causing him to spew his own blood now.

"You should not have done that. I loved Tichiou. He was the only man that could bring me ultimate pleasure. He knew my wants and understood all of my needs you bastard. First you disfigured my beautiful mate, and then to kill him in such a manner, I will not forgive you!!"

Sasuke managaed to pull the staff out before Haguri landed a punch to his chest. He bled profusely from the wound. He was kicked down a hole in the floor where he seemed to be falling forever. When he finally landed he was in one of the slave chambers. His back was hollering in pain as his mind tried to gather its bearings. Haguri jumped after him and landed a few feet from him. He stumbled some from the fall. He charged up his fist again and began his assault on Sasuke. Since there was such an injury in his side Sasuke was losing his strength trying to make sure he did not get roasted like the other. Haguri was able to land some hard blows to his head and stomach flipping him in the air to which he landed on his stomach. Haguri gave him a hard kick to the side of his head spinning him into the wall. Sasuke got back up and charged the boss. He gave him a backhand hard enough to knock out some teeth and was able to land some shots into his fat gut knocking the boss down. He quickly mounted him to give his face the same treatment as his former henchman when Haguir grabbed the wound pulling at Sasuke's flesh. He grabbed his hand and pryed him off, but Haguri knocked him backwards making him roll over and over. Sasuke's body was realing in pain as he tried to adjust his sight to focus on his opponent. Haguri approached Sasuke slowly while laughing. He could tell Sasuke was at his limit and decided to give one last smart ass remark.

"Well, its time for me to make you eat Crow…HHAHHHHHA…AAHGNN!!!"

The sound of flesh being sliced rang in Sasuke's ears as he looked up from the ground to see Haguri holding his back.

"What…What…is…THIS!!!"

Behind him stood a multitude of children, boys and girls or all ages. They had rocks, knives, clubs, shurikens, and all kinds of weapons. Some of the older children ran to Sasuke and helped him to his feet. One of the older kids had thrown a sword into the bosse's back that he know was trying to get out. One of the other children ran to Sasuke now that he was helped to his feet.

"Go now before this place collapses!!!" He looked to be twelve or fourteen.

"Unghh…but…ungh…I have to …unh…" Sasuke sputtered as the blood in his mouth ran down his chin.

"GO NOW!!!!"

One of the oldest boys said loudly.

"We will take care of this piece of shit!!..For years we have worked in this unholy of all businesses and today Kami has delivered our enemy into our hands. We will bring down the sentence of death to this maggot, and tear him apart, just as he has torn away our innocence!!"

"You…You…little bastards…!!!" Haguri finally got a hold of the metal but the kids began to charge him yelling and screaming in their own battle cry.

Haguri tried to power up but his fist just fizzled. The final stages of the disease had finally taken his chakra. He could feel his insides beginning to burn as the fighting seemed to increase his deteriation. They stabbed him with their knives and make shift swords. They hit him with the stones, clubs, and sticks. They ripped off his clothes and some even began to bite his flesh. He screamed as the children did just as the oldest young man said. They tore him apart. The sound of chunks of flesh being sawed, and torn, could be heard and the snapping of bones echoed along with his cries for mercy. Sasuke limped out of the room as he listened to Haguri's plea to the children to please stop and spare his miserable life. He smiled and looked up to the sky. "Well Kami…justice…is…served…"

Naruto came around the corner, and found Sasuke kneeling down trying to put pressure on his open wound.

"Come on, you have to send the signal to the rest!!"

He helped him to his feet and carried him outside to the highest point of the compound. Sasuke was a little wombly but he stood up and focused his attention on the Wa-Ataki Hotel that was being rebuilt in the middle of the city.

He gathered up all the strength that he had and pointed his katanna to the sky. The night sky began to churn as dark clouds formed and the winds picked up even more. His eyes glowed a dark crimson again with his Sharingan armed and Chidori chirping.

Naruto yelled to him in a loud voice.

"NOW BROTHER!!!!...BRING DOWN HEAVEN'S FIRE!!!!"

As if on que the thunder rolled causing everything to shake, Sasuke's eyes once again spun as he gave a loud yell. Lightening struck all around the compound and focused on his Katanna blade. When it struck his body, he pointed his sword toward the hotel and a ray of lightening set the place a blaze. The businesses around the hotel all went up in the explosion. The Leaf ninja's who were laying in wait, jumped from various directions, with an astounding battle cry rumbling all around and thus began the war against the crime bosses. The cities streets ran red with the blood of the goons and their leaders. The people ran to the temple for cover and designated safe places that the priest and his followers planned out before the siege. The night air was filled with the battle cries of the avengers of peace. The Leaf ninjas had done as they were told. All that opposed them died in their fury. Justice was being served for the poor people of Jouba. Naruto jumped and pumped his fists high in the air, shouting his praise as he could see the fight from his point. He was being told from his clones that the compound was almost secure, and they had all the slaves in a safe place to take out of harms way. He looked around when he realized he was celebrating by himself to see Sasuke leaning against his sword panting heavily, as his blood mixed with the dirt.

"Well not bad for your _royal_ badass."

Naruto laughed loudly giving a snort to the name. He held Sasuke up on his shoulders as they observed the maylay together now.

"Oh…shuddup dipshit…heh…put me down before I black out…"

No sooner than he said this his body went limp. And everything was dark.

The door opened slowly and the dark figure approached the sleeping Hinata. The hospital seemed to be quiet, but the bodies of the guard at her door, began to dissolve from the acid thrown on them. He smirked as he got along side her in the bed.

"Well, time to die princess…" He said in a sneer.

He lifted his arms to strangle her, but his wrists were caught in a strong grip. "What the!" His eyes bulged wide as the pressure on his wrists increased. He looked down at her, as she held his wrists. Her eyes became clearer as her pupil's became visible and the veins around her eyes were now more pronounced. He realized he no longer had feeling in his arms, so he could not inject her with the acid that was in his fingernails. Bone was heard being cracked as he flew to the opposite wall with a loud thud. She lept from her bed and hit him thirty six times in his chest, neck, and abdomen. He screamed in pain as she stood over him. Her body engulfed with a blue light of chakra as she looked at him with a menacing contenance. She reached down and grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him back up against the wall with one hand squeezing as she spoke. She squinted as a demonic aura of hatred seemed to have possessed her, and her tone was no longer recognizeable in its fury against the spy.

"_You_ were the one to leak information, and put my _beloved_ in danger. _You_ were the one, who betrayed our village, _you_ are the one who even put my _child_ in harms way!!!!"

He gurgled blood as she began to tighten her grip drawing blood from his neck cracking his throat. Her murderous intent was stifling and she brought her other hand up where she cracked her knuckles while she formed a fist slowly, her knuckles white from the tightness she held them.

"…_You_ will die by _my_ hand…May you rot in hell along with your boss!!!"

He had no chance to scream after her declaration. The hospital staff hurried to the room as they heard the sound of her hits in other rooms down the hallway.

Due to the fact that after she ripped his throat out, Hinata went wild with anger and mutilated his body, she had to be given a bath to ensure all pieces of his flesh were washed from her and the room was sealed due to the mess, that was made. The fighting was finally over and the Uchiha family was now safe along with Jouba City.

Riyu looked at his father, with great intensity. He could not see him when he first came home due to the gravity of his injuries. Sasuke was hospitalized for two weeks before he was sent home to the Uchiha compound. Hinata was sent there as well to recover. They had servants sent to assist them as they both healed from injuries.

"Riyu get down, you will wake Papa." Hinata spoke softly to her impatient son.

"He sleepin too much!!!" Riyu pouted. He wanted for his father to get up.

Riyu pinched his nose shut and Sasuke woke up with a jerk.

"AHHH…Hay! Who…oww…my side…mm…you little bast…!!!" Sasuke woke up still in pain and now aching from the shock.

"Un…Uhn…no calling him out of his name."

Hinata gave Sasuke a stern look before he could continue with a barrage of obscenities against the boy. He rubbed his side and looked at the smiling lad. His hair had grown even longer and he looked as if he was eating everything in sight. No longer was he scrawny and sickly looking. He was plump and looked just like his mother. Sasuke rolled his eyes to the kid and looked back at his wife who was seated by him on the bedside. His eyes widened to see her looking so well. He couldn't help but smile at his spouse, as she sweetly observed his face. He could feel a little warm now that he was gazing into her eyes again.

"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes…you look beautiful." His voice somewhat scratchy, but sexy and deep as ever responded. She blushed at his compliment covering her mouth with her hand. He leaned over to kiss her and heard Riyu give a deep sigh and begin to gag. He stopped his forward motion to Hinata, now glaring at the child bitterly.

"Don't you have a river to jump in or a fire to play in???"

"Sasuke…"

Hinata folded her arms and stood up. He looked at her and smirked. He loved to see her angry.

"OH…I'm sorry baby…I did not mean to make you upset…will you _punish_ me later?"

She began to blush again, as he reached his hand to her face. She caught it and brought it down to her belly.

"I may not be able to _punish_ you like I want to, but I can give you as much _BRUNCH_, as you can stand…"

Her cheeks were now on fire as she giggled coyly. She watched his expression as he realized she was slightly different.

"What!!!???...STOP PLAYIN!!!!...ARE YOU SERIOUS???!!!!!" He got out of the bed and placed both his hands on the sides of her belly to feel her baby bump forgetting about the pain in his side and anywhere else in his body. He was wide eyed and mouth opened as his color left his smooth face.

"…MMhhmm…" She looked away from his gaze, attempting not to laugh at his expression of disbelief and shock. He looked back down to her bump and said hoarsely.

"B-B-But h-h-h-hoow!!!!??"

"Fwom all da humpy humpy ya'll did Pappa!!!"

Sasuke and Hinata snapped there heads around to face the giggling little boy who was now headed out of the door to get a head start before his father could chase him. Sasuke's face contorted quickly into anger and he started to give chase. "You little…" Hinata grabs him by the collar and gave him a tug, before he could give persuit. He stepped back and turned to look her in her eyes. She kissed him deeply, strongly, lovingly and passionately. He relaxed instantly and returned the favor rather vigourously. They stood in each others arms until they were interrupted by one of the house servants.

"Pardon the intrusion, but you have visitors, one of which is the Hokage, sir."

Sasuke sighed deeply and rolled his eyes at the servant who took a couple of steps back from the murderous glare that was given to him. Hinata looked away as she continued to blush. Sasuke took her hand and led her out to the main room where Kakashi, Sakura, Neji, Naruto and Tsunade stood waiting. Upon seeing Hinata, Sakura and Neji came over and gave her a hug and a kiss. They were all immediately surprised to see Neji show emotion, to which he felt their stares and gave a faint blush of embarrassment, but babies have that effect on people. Sasuke made his way to his chair motioning for the others to take their seats as well. He held his hand out to Hinata for her to take her seat. Tsunade nodded at Hinata and took a seat after Sasuke bowed to her and sat in his chair.

"Well, the council has decided that it will overlook your vioalation of your probation and will honor the marriage to Hinata. It is understood that your mission was a complete success that villages all around have benefited from the information discovered and the vaccine made for the disease. Because of you we have some new allies and many more partners to the village for monetary purposes. I am truly proud of you." Tsunade gave him a smile, as Kakashi gave him a wink as did Naruto. Sasuke, nodded in understanding, but gave them a scowl.

"That's all well and good, but what about my wife? She has been denounced by her home and I do not want her to have to deal with any repercussions from the assholes in her family…present company excluded of course." He rolls his eyes before looking Neji dead in his face with narrowed eyes, a hint of discontent.

Neji rolled his eyes after saying something insulting under his breath directed towards Sasuke for the comment about his clan but understood the concern. Naruto interrupted.

"I have spoken with the Hyuuga clan and they are under strick orders that any issues or problems amongst the Uchiha's and Hyuuga Hinata that _they_ cause will mean the immediate disbanning of the clan from the entire village. They will not break this agreement since it comes from the soon to be elected Hokage."

He grinned happily as the others nodded in confirmation that what he said was true. Neji wishing he could stab the blonde as well since he hated the power he was soon to inherit, but even still was understanding to the reasons. Hinata looked at her cousin however and gave him a smile to which he relaxed enough for her to take notice, even though he seemed rigid still to everyone else. Sasuke sighed before rising to his feet slowly. It was truly a relief to know Hinata would not have to worry about her father. with everything else that was going on in his mind, he worried about her life back at the village also. He was now certain he would not have to take her from her home to keep him from murdering his father in case he did not allow them to live in peace. Neji looked up and noticed Sasuke's expression towards his cousin, feeling compelled to speak.

"I will tell you this however Uchiha, I will be here to help my cousin in anyway she may need. I will always be here to protect her interests as well as the family." To this he gave HInata a small bow and she gave one back with a smile. Sasuke simply brushed it off as he now stood rubbing over the wound some.

"Well, I won't have time to worry too much with them…I will have my hands full rebuilding this clan." He walked to her giving her such a look of love the women all blushed since they felt a warmth shower the room, and for once they all witnessed Sasuke's hard features soften, to a genuine smile as he peered into his beloved's eyes. Neji was not able to get angry since he felt the intensity of Sasuke's look to his cousin, and felt a tug at his own heart. Hinata blushed as she stroked her swollen belly, tearing away from his glare feeling her body heat up. She glanced at Sasuke who had a hint of red in his cheeks now as he closed the gap between them bestowing a small peck on her forehead. The men present gulped at the mushy scene, Neji felt rather nauseas rising to his feet to leave, gesturing to the others to leave while Sasuke and Hinata had not kissed, since it seemed to be going that route.

That evening Hinata stood at the window in the master suite. She watched the full moon glowing in the night sky. She felt a warm body behind her as he wrapped his hands around her belly, gently. He slid his head beside hers and rested his chin on her shoulder. Her cheeks began to warm at his contact and her body felt safe in his hold.

"AAHH…Kami…could not have sent a more gorgeous angel to me."

His voice soothing music to her ears as he kissed her softly on her cheek.

"Mmmm…he could not have sent an even more handsome young _devil_ to me."

She giggled as she kissed him back on his red cheeks.

"So…do we know how long before you are due?" He could not stop from smiling at the fact that he was going to be a father and his dream of rebuilding his clan and bringing honor to their name was now his reality. She too was relieved that she had found her souls mate and now was experiencing motherhood, as a married woman, with no fear of her father and family's interference.

"Well, they think I am about two or three months, but I get the official check up in two weeks."

They cuddled closer to each other, enjoying the loving embrace, as Sasuke nibbled at her ear and kissed her shoulder every now and then. After a moment of just basking in their embrace.

"Do you have a preference?" He asked, softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Girl or boy?"

She paused, since she had not given it much thought. Finally she answered quietly.

"Hmmm…my choice is…healthy." He smiled at her safe answer.

"Ah…I think so too, a healthy boy sounds good…"

She giggled and turned to kiss him again, but his lips were waiting. They kissed slowly, as they stood at the window. Sasuke stroked her belly gently and traveled up to her breast. Hinata's breath hitched in her throat, as her body began to respond to his soft caress, and seductive lips.

"MMmm…didn't think these could get any bigger…mmm…I guess…mmm…our kids will be well fed…" He gave a throaty chuckle as he continued to caress her tongue with his own.

"Mmm…shut up…mmm…pervert…"

Sasuke stood in front of her now, and began to kiss her deeper and with more passion. Hinata's knees felt weak at her husbands touch and kiss. Her body tingled with the contact of his hands on her belly. He brought his arms around her to hold her more securely as he played in the back of her hair again. Her body reveled in the sensations her mate solicited with his sensual movements. He finally broke for air, informing her of his motive for warming her up so much.

"I think there is room for one more in there…don't you think…kitten?"

She squeaked when she heard this but backed up slowly to the bed and sat down. She watched him as he began to take off his kimono jacket slowly, while untying his hair. She licked her lips and felt the heat in her cheeks as he approached her leisurely.

"As long as the _'guest'_ moves in slow and takes his time during their stay, I guess I could make some accommodations."

Hinata's face was as red as a cherry as she scooted up on the bed until she was midway. She began to disrobe, slowly as she watched her husbands erection become more promininent with her instructions. She did not look at her husband's eyes watching the moon through the window, but giggled when she felt the bed move as he climbed on with her.

"I'll make sure our _'guest'_ behaves…I do not want to disturb the neighbors you know."

They both looked at each other, blushing from what they knew was to come. They chuckled as they finished undressing each other and began another kiss of passion. They held a love now that would stand against all odds. The two most likely of people, casual beings in their own village, now bonded for eternity in pure passion, devotion, and love.

Riyu shook his head in the adjoining bedroom.

"Geez…I am gonna put some gwease on those spwings…I'll neva get any sweep wid dat next door!!" He looked at the cat and it nodded with him in agreement.

THE END

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note : Well that is it!! This ends my very first fic. I would like to thank everyone that stayed with me for this piece and all the encouragement and kind emails I received. I will be discontinuing the other stories I have due to my attention to family matters, but I will update the next two chapters that are complete for You Me and Them. I will always send a huge THANK YOU to Vindel who was my very first fan fic friend!! Thank you sensei!! I will also like to thank someone who sends me PM's that make me laugh...winterkaguya you are too much like my co-workers it is to strange!! THANK YOU for your messages to me!! NOW to all others who have put me as a story alert, or author alert, I truly appreciate you for the support and you will not be forgotten. If you remember I had told you all at one point I was working on a personal book, well I got an editor and when I said you won't be forgotten I mean it!! HUGS and KISSES to all of you and please leave a review. If this sounds like I am saying good bye, then you are correct!! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!!

RINRIN2 Out and in the future I _will_ Read ya later!! ( Yes still corn ball!!)


End file.
